The Sonic Adventurers
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE The is Sonic Underground, Season 2 as depicted by me. This is the Sonic Adveture adaption, SU STYLE!
1.

Please title this page. (Page 1)
    
    "The Sonic Adventurers"
    by Shayne Thames
    e-mail:Shayne_Thames@sonicunderground.net
    alt: sonicundergroundnet@sega.net
    Sonic Underground and related characters ©2000 Sega Enterprises.
    **Chapter 01: Taking the Fall**
    "The year was 3235.Among the vastness of the universe, a pearl
    shines in the darkness of space. This treasure in a sea of planetary
    systems is the planet Mobius, a world full of strange and wonderful
    intellegent creatures.
    "But there came a time when Mobius was under a great tragedy.
    Those who called themselves humans quarreled with the creatures who
    were unlike themselves. We called them overlanders. Gentler
    creatures, like the mysterious cats, and the ever more mysterious
    creatures that lived near the equator of the planet learned to make
    peace with the overlanders that lived there. But further north, near
    the government heart of the planet, humans were greedy and deceitful.
    They could never be trusted. They were also envious of the other
    creatures who were in power. For you see, the monach of the planet
    were the peacful and loving hedgehogs. Hedgehogs were chosen as
    the governing rulers of the planet, for they possessed powers only
    known to them. Only one force in the world were greater than their
    own....Chaos Emeralds.
    But because of human jealousy, one overlander in particular staged
    a coup, and the royal family was banished from the kingdom. His name
    was Dr. Ivo Robotnik. From there, he enslaved the population, and
    only those who could live in the lap of luxuray could live. But there
    was hope, for a prophecy foretells that one day, the Council of Four
    shall arise, and vanquish a great evil from the planet. But how much
    do we know on this prophecy?"
    Robotropolis Underground Base
    6:35 P.M.
    It was dark in the heart of the city. And things were becoming
    quiet. Too quiet. Under the streets of Robotropolis, Sonic the
    Hedgehog paced back and forth, waiting. And waiting. And waiting.
    "Where is he?!" Sonic called impatiently.
    "Oh DO be patient, Sonic Hedgehog! He'll be here any minute!"
    his sister, Sonia said. Sonic glared at her. Before anything could
    happen, a green hedgehog and a lion ran in with some documents.
    "We have the news!" the lion said. "Robotnik is down in the
    deep south, overlooking an excavation project."
    "What do you make of it Cyrus? Is it bad?" Sonia asked.
    "Are you kidding sis? Whatever Robotnik does, it's SURE to spell
    trouble!" Sonic said.
    "So where is he at, exactly, Cy?" the green hedgehog asked.
    "Well, Manic, according to our information, Robotnik is somewhere
    deep in the Mystic Jungle, which is near...Station Square..."
    All three hedgehogs gasped.
    "Did you say Station Square?" Manic asked excitedly.
    "Did you say Station Square?" Sonia asked angrily.
    "Did you say Station Square?" Sonic asked fearfully.
    "Well...yeah...why do you ask?" Cyrus asked.
    "Station Square's near the..." Sonic gulped. "...ocean."
    "Go get OVER it, Sonic, " Sonia snorted. "However, I been to
    Station Square. My ex-fiance, Bartleby, has a condo down there..."
    Sonic stared at Sonia.
    "Well, why do you ask, Manic?" Cyrus asked.
    Manic blushed and pulled out a photograph...well...it's because
    ...of HER..."
    Sona and Sonic looked at each other, then to Manic. "WHO?"
    "Nellie Stargazer! The most fabious reporter on the PLANET!"
    Manic gushed.
    Sonic snickered. "Sounds like you have a crush, Little bro!"
    Manic turned red as Sonic laughed harder.
    "Well guys, there is also a large population of friendly
    overlanders there, and I don't want to see them getting hurt in
    Robotnik's plan. I hope you guys can go down to check it out-"
    "NO WAY Cy. There is NO way I am going NEAR that place!" Sonic
    protested.
    "But Sonic! Nellie STARGAZER is there! I'd do ANYthing to meet
    her! Besides Sonic, you might like her!" Manic argued.
    Sonic groaned. "Bro....come on. Show me what the babe looks
    like...."
    Manic presented the picture to him. It was a white hedgehog
    with blond hair in a brown reporter overcoat.
    "So that's Nellie, eh? Well, she looks like a catch, alright....
    okay....we'll go. Only because Robotnik's up to something." Sonic said.
    "Hold up guys, there's one more thing," Cyrus called. The
    hedgehogs turned to look at him. "Check out the city, see if you can
    find some allys. Whatever Robotnik is planning, its sure to be big,
    and you'll need all the help you can muster."
    "Don't worry, Cy. You can count on us." Sonic said, as the
    hedgehogs turned to leave.
    * * *
    Robotropolis Waterworks System
    7:15 P.M.
    Manic was working on the van, tuning it up for travel. Sonic
    was helping out while Sonia was packing up her things.
    "So when did you start having a crush on a TV Reporter?" Sonic
    asked, handing Manic a wrench.
    "You kidding bro? Nellie has helped solve mysteries. She once
    uncovered the greatest jewel thief of the south!" Manic exclaimed.
    "Oh, and who's the greatest jewel thief of the north? You?"
    Sonic teased.
    "Oh hah hah." Manic muttered.
    "Oh don't take it so hard, bro! Sometimes your thieving skills
    DO help us....."
    Manic smiled a bit.
    "...as much as it gets us in trouble..." Sonic muttered.
    Manic flinched, banging his head on the underside of the van.
    "YOW!" he cried, pulling out from under it. He glared at Sonic,
    rubbing his head. "I heard that."
    "Yeah yeah, whatever, lover boy. Did you finish yet?" Sonic
    asked.
    "Yes..." Manic grumbled, standing up.
    "I just finished packing our stuff!" Sonia called, tossing a
    couple of duffle bags into the van.
    "Great! Just lemme get cleaned up and we'll be-"
    There was a knock at the door, inturpting Manic.
    "It's open!" Sonic called. A mouse and a dark blue hedgehog
    walked in.
    "Hey Trevor, what's up?" Manic asked.
    Trevor, the mouse, waved some documents in his hand in front of
    Manic. "Manic, you did it! You made Head Engineering in the
    Robotropolis Freedom Fighters sector!"
    Manic was excited. He had been wanting that position for a
    long time. "Really?!"
    The navy blue hedgehog stepped up. "I'm Sierra Ranay, in charge
    of engineering positioning. Its great to have you aboard, your
    highness."
    Manic shook her hand. "Oh man, thanks! I been wanting to have
    this postion for a long time! Man I have some ideas to help improve
    engineering!"
    "That's great. I had some vouches from guys like Trevor here,
    Cyrus recommanded you as well."
    "So when do I start?" Manic asked excitedly.
    "Actually...we kinda need you right now. We have a project that
    needs finishing, and with Robotnik away down south, this is a perfect
    time to finish it up!" Sierra announced.
    "Right now? B-but...." Manic turned to face Sonic, helplessly.
    "Go on, bro. This is what you always wanted. Sonia and I'll
    handle the situation down south." Sonic said.
    Sierra looked alarmed. "Oh were you fixing to take off? I'm
    sorry, I didn't realize-"
    "No, that's okay. Bro's right, they can handle it. After all,
    Sonic can run super fast, and Sonia can spin super fast. Me, all I
    can do is steal and fix things. I'm better off here, out of the way."
    Manic said, depressed.
    "Manic..." Sonic tried to say something, but Manic took off
    from the room, probably down to headquarters to start working.
    "I'm...sorry for all the trouble here..." Sierra said apologeticly.
    "Take care of our bro, kay?" Sonic requested. Sierra nodded and
    she and Trevor left.
    Sonic turned to Sonia. "Well, we'd better hit the road. Not much
    more we can do here..."
    "Yeah...lets go." Sonia agreed.
    Rebel Underground Engineering Sector
    7:39 P.M.
    Manic was feeling better after Sierra showed him around the
    sector a bit. It was really advanced for a rebel base, and Manic was
    quite impressed. Sierra then brought him to a silvery plane.
    "Manic, this is our super-secret project, the Tornado. Its super
    fast, and it's almost ready for test runs. I was hoping you could help
    modify the dynamics a bit. It seems to lag a bit-"
    Manic was already inspecting the machine, and had inturpted
    Sierra. "Wingspan is uneven....wing flaps are rusted....Sierra, I don't
    know how you're going to get this bucket of bolts in the air like this!"
    "Well, that's where you come in. If you can make the ajustments
    in about....12 to 24 hours, I'll let you test flight it. I have a
    couple of cousins down in Station Square who'd want to see this thing
    in action."
    Manic's eyes lit up. "Station Square?"
    "Yep!" Sierra smirked.
    "That's great! That's where Sonic and Sonia were heading! I
    could join up with them yet!" Manic smiled.
    "Well, this could be a red-letter day for you yet, Manic!"
    Sierra smirked.
    * * *
    Angel Island (1 mile off the Msytic Ruins coast)
    3:06 A.M.
    A storm was irrupting just over the coast of Mystic Ruins and
    was heading inland. As lightning flashed and the thunder roared, a
    magestic ship broke through the clouds, on a course for the island.
    "As far back as I could remember, I been living here on this
    dark island. Protecting the Master Emerald, from anything that could
    harm it. I don't know why I was given this job...why it was my fate....
    destined to be here....forever..."
    ~Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the floating isle, Angel Island
    Angel Island had always been a place of mystery. How a piece of
    land could float in the air was by the power of the largest chaos
    emerald in the world, the Master Emerald. But what was even MORE
    msyterious was the guardian of the floating isle, Knuckles, a red
    echidna, who was the last of his kind. Every night, Knuckles would
    stand watch over the emerlad, making sure it stayed safe.
    Tonight was no different.
    Early into the morning hours, as the island was now away from
    the storm that threatened him hours before. Knuckles, feeling it
    easier to rest, started to drift off into sleep. It was getting late,
    and the danger for the most part, was over.
    He fell asleep, his back to the emerald. Everything was so
    peacful...so quiet.
    Suddenly, a loud booming noise startled him awake, and he heard
    the shattering what sounded like glass....
    He jumped to his feet. "What the-" he cried, turning around.
    Before him, he saw a creature standing before him, a small light
    escaping from behind.
    "What's going on here?" he growled. Then he spotted it.
    Behind the creature, was what remained of the Master Emerald. "Oh
    no! Someone's broken the Master Emerald!"
    Knux looked up and saw the creature. It seemed to be made of
    water, and was almost humanoid in figure. "Huh? Who are you?"
    It stared at Knuckles, but did not answer.
    Knuckles growled. "Did you do this? Ooooh, I'll GET you for this!"
    And with that, Knuckles charged at the creature, leading with
    his left. Just as Knuckles reached it, the creature leaped high in
    the air, towering over Knux. He stopped in his charged and could only
    stare as the creature came down on him, knocking him backwords and
    down the steps of the alter.
    Knuckles took the beating and jumped right back up, shaking
    the cobwebs from his head. "Hey, no fair!" he cried, charging back
    up the steps. Just as Knuckles reached the top, the creature seemed
    to melt into a puddle, seeping into the cracks of the cement of the
    alter.
    "Hey, what's happening to you? Come BACK here!" Knux cried. He
    scratched his head. "Whoa, I've never seen anything like it!"
    Suddenly, the island started to shudder and quake.
    "Oh no, it's starting to happen! Without the Master Emerald's
    power, this whole ISLAND will fall into the ocean!"
    5:56 A.M.
    All was quiet on the coast of Mystic Ruins. The storm from last
    night had moved far inland. From above in the sky, Angel Island was
    falling at an accelerated rate. As it came crashing down into the
    ocean, the edge of the island scraped up against the cliffs of Mystic
    Ruins, sending a tidal wave down the coastline. And then.....silence.
    To Be Continued...
    


	2. 

Please title this page. (Page 2)
    
    **Chapter 02: Close Encounters of the Chao Kind**
    Day 2
    Somewhere in the Mystic Jungle
    5:56 A.M.
    If one was a noctornal creature, they would of seen a falling star
    off in the distance of the cliffs that surrounded the Mystic Jungle. But
    none did. Suddenly, what sounded like a large cannon going on shook the
    very foundation of the jungle.
    Of all creatures that heard it, a small, ordinary green frog
    stirred awake. This frog was sleeping on the belly of a giant purple
    cat. Even as loud as the booming sound was, the cat didn't stir awake.
    Hopping off the belly of the cat, the frog went to investigate the
    sound. Hopping down the steps of the makeshift shelter, the frog
    stopped before a puddle of water. Strange, the frog thought. The puddle
    was not there before. Even when it rained, a puddle didn't bubble and
    shift like the blob. The puddle suddenly shifted forward at an
    accelerated rate, racing towards the frog.
    After a few minutes, the large cat finally stirred awake and
    sat up, yawning. "Huh, er...wha?" The cat stared ahead towards his
    frog pal. "Froggy? Is that you? You're looking kinda wierd, good
    buddy."
    Indeed something HAD changed within the frog. What he had not
    had before was a tail growth.
    "What's up with the tail?" the cat asked, as Froggy hopped by
    him. As the cat slowly turned around to face his friend, he was just
    in time to see Froggy swallow a yellow gem.
    "Heeeeeey! You swallowed my lucky charm!" the cat cried.
    Froggy turned right around, ignoring his buddy, and took off
    from the hut.
    "Come back here! What's wrong with you!" the cat cried again.
    "Something's not right. We've always been friends...for years!"
    The cat took off after Froggy. "Froggy! Wait up!"
    The cat sighed. "Oh...dear..."
    * * *
    Robotropolis Engineering Sector
    8:09 A.M.
    Manic was sleeping inside the cockpit , after working all night
    on the modifications for the Tornado. He wanted so badly to see his
    brother and sister again. He tried not to rush the job. After all,
    HE was going to test the machine himself.
    "I see you finished it," a voice called, jarring Manic awake.
    "Huh? Wha-?" he called sleepily. Sierra Ranay stepped forward
    to inspect.
    "What-you've been working all night?" she asked. Manic nodded
    sleepily.
    "Well, I'm glad you finished. I just got word from Cyrus that
    there's some strange seismic down south, where your brother and
    sister were heading. He wanted us to send ya down there, a-sap.
    Think you can fly this baby down there?" Sierra asked.
    Manic gave her the ok sign, but yawned. "Just after I take a
    lil nap..."
    5 miles north of Mystic Ruins
    12:56 P.M.
    Manic was looking for a place to land. He had been flying for about 30
    minutes, and the engine was powerful and super fast. Whoever built the
    engine REALLY wanted her for speed!
    Manic spotted a runway ahead. It was a dirt path with palm trees
    edging the ends of the cliff. Ahead of that was a hangar. Manic
    circled around once and landed on the strip. The place seemd abandoned.
    "Hello!" he called. There was no answer. "Hmm....seems to be
    abandoned...."
    Manic entered the hangar and found all sorts of tools and
    equipment he never dreamed. He saw a workdesk and looked over it.
    There were a few newpapers and documents, videotapes and other stuff.
    But what caught Manic's eye were some framed photographs. One picture
    showed a kid fox, msut of been about 7 or 8. A second picture showed,
    to Manic's suprise, a picture of Sierra. Whoever lived here knew
    Sierra? Who knew. But what shocked Manic was when he found another
    picture of Sierra...with his crush, the famous TV Reporter Nellie
    Stargazer! They had their arms over each other's shoulder...like
    sisters!
    "Whoa! Sierra knew Nellie Stargazer?!" he whispered.
    "HEY!" a voice cried from behind him. "What're you doing here?!"
    "Uh oh!" Manic cried turning around. To his horrid relief, it
    was only the fox kid. "Who're you?"
    "Nuh-uh." he said. "You answer me first. What are you DOING here?"
    "Well, you see, I was testing my new-hey...WAIT A SEC! Why do
    I have to tell you ANYthing? You're only a kid!"
    And with that, Manic turned tail and marched past the kid
    outside to his plane.
    "Kid? Oh no you DON'T!" the kid growled and tackled Manic.
    "AGGGH!" Manic cried, caught off-guard. The fox, brawled,
    kicked, and bit his way for control over the intruder, and to both
    the fox's and Manic's suprise, the kid won and tied the hedgehog up
    like roped cattle.
    "Now, I don't know who you are, but, never, and I mean NEVER,
    call me kid!" he growled. Manic gulped.
    "When my aunt Shalita gets home, I'll let her kick your butt for
    me."
    "The name, is MANIC," he growled.
    "Call me Miles, TEENAGER," the kid smirked.
    "Whatever, k-er...MILES...."
    As Miles turned to leave, Manic could see that the fox had TWO
    tails. Strange.
    * * *
    Station Square
    2:03 P.M.
    A large van pulled up in front of the Station Square hotel. A decal
    on the side of the van had a gutair painted on it, with the initials
    "SU" with it. A tired blue hedgehog and a depressed pink hedgehog piled
    out of the van, to check into the hotel. They had been driving all night.
    They would of been here sooner, but a minor earthquake early in the
    morning delayed them an hour. After checking in, the two parted comany
    to explore the city on their own. Sonic explored the town. The hotel
    they checked into had a private patio that overlooked the town beach,
    Emerald Coast. Out in the main part of town, there was a dock that
    led out towards the ocean. Further ahead, was the entrance to Twinkle
    Park, a local indoor amusement park. Behind the entrance was a
    canal that led into the town resevior.. Next to Twinkle Park was an
    office building, which led to who knows where. Beyond and down the
    road led to a shop and City Hall. Circling back on the right was the
    Burger Shop. Heading back into the center of Station Square, on the
    right was the Train Station. Past the hotel was Casinopolis, a
    casino club that featured nightly shows. As Sonic headed back inside
    the hotel, he found a growing amount of people entering the elevators,
    some holding strange devices. A sign was in front of the eleveators
    as Sonic approached it.
    "Chao Race. Trial runs today. Last chance to enter. All welcome
    to participate."
    "Chao? What's a chao?" Sonic said alloud. A woman, heading
    towards the elevators, overheard him and called back.
    "Oh you'll LOVE them. Chao races are a BIG event here. Even
    the media covers them every time there's a major event. Come on!"
    Sonic hesitated, but readily agreed. He entered the elevator
    with the lady and rode it to the top floor.
    The top floor was on the roof, and it was set like a race
    course. And it was crowed, with humans and animals alike, those
    placing bets on the chao that would win among friends, others there to
    cheer on their favorite chao. Chao were little creatures that seemed
    to be made of water, yet are flesh like humans...or even animals.
    They had onion shaped heads, and were adorably cute. Some taken on
    animal characteristics, but most were light blue. Sonic was lost
    in the crowd, trying to see the race course. 8 beach balls were
    set up on the courses. A test of strength and speed was the goal of
    the trial runs. Sonic worked his way to the front and settled himself
    there, waiting for the race to start.
    "ExCUSE me, people. Reporter coming through!" a hedgehog
    called, squeezing pass a couple, holding a wireless michrophone. She
    saw the sillouette of another hedgehog near the front of the course.
    "Oh THERE you are, Bane! I been LOOKING for you!" she cried,
    grabbing Sonic's shoulder and whirling him around.
    "HEY lady! What's the big idea!" Sonic growled. He gasped as
    he saw her face. She did the same.
    "Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my cameraman, Bane
    Shadow. You know, you look kinda like him..."
    "N-no problem. Say, aren't you that TV reporter, Nellie
    Stargazer?" Sonic asked.
    "One and the same! What's your name?" she asked.
    "I'm Sonic. Pleased to meet you Ms. Stargazer!" Sonic said,
    shaking her hand.
    "Same to you, Mr. Sonic. Say, do you think you can help me
    find Bane?" she asked.
    "Well...sure! Why not..." Sonic followed Nellie.
    "You're new in town?" Nellie asked.
    "Yeah. Just got in 3 hours ago. How'd you guess?"
    "Anyone who's fasinated at seeing a chao is definitely out of
    town. Besides, I been reporting news here in town for 3 years and know
    everyone and everything there is to know here." Nellie explained.
    "Is it THAT obvoius?" Sonic asked.
    "Yep," Nellie replied. They both walked over to where the race
    course ended. Several news cameras were set up there, along with-
    "Bane! There you are!" Nellie called, seeing her friend. Bane
    Shadow was a black hedgehog, to say the least, that had a face
    that DID resemble Sonic's.
    "Hey Nell! We're all set up here, ready to cover the trial
    runs...say, who's your friend?"
    "Oh! Yeah, Bane, this is Sonic. Sonic, Bane." Nellie introduced.
    The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Sonic!"
    Sonic noticed that Bane wore a medallion. "Where'd you get that
    necklace?" Sonic asked.
    Bane held it up. "This? Oh, I always had this since I was
    found. I see you have something like it too!"
    Sonic nearly choked. "FOUND?"
    "Hmm? Yeah. All my foster parents knew was that my name was Bane,
    and so they gave me my last name Shadow because I look like a real
    shadow at night."
    "I...see..." Sonic said. Nellie looked ahead and saw where the
    8 participating chao were aligned.
    "Hmm...looks like Mrs. Foster has entered the race again. I
    can see her chao down in row 1." Nellie pointed.
    "Look at the scragly one on row 5. He looks like a baby." Bane
    pointed.
    "Those stupid officals. That's an unowned chao for sure, and
    a baby at that. It's too YOUNG to participate in a trial run like
    this!" Nellie complained. Sonic looked ahead to number 5. The chao
    were set up and the starting whistle blew. All the chao started
    pushing the balls down the rac e course. Most, like #1, were pushing
    with their arms. But the younger ones that didn't know how to walk yet
    were pushing the ball with their noses, a weak attempt. Sonic
    watched #5 struggling with the ball. Half the chao on the course
    started falling asleep on the course half way done pushing the ball.
    The only ones left were #1, 4,5, and 7. #1 was barely giving an
    effort, as he easily pushed the ball down the course. #5 was barely
    caught up with the sleeping chao. #5 stopped to take a breather,
    when he suddenly looked up at Sonic. For a moment, the two locked
    eyes, and something in the the chao snapped. The baby rose to his
    feet, and starting pushing on the ball again, giving itself all its
    got. It caught up with 4 and 7 at the end of the ball rolling course.
    #1 had started running ahead towards the finish line. 4 and 7 were
    too tired to go on. They fell asleep. #5 started running ahead at an
    incredible rate. Those who had seen the change in #5 started cheering
    it on. Even Sonic, who had shown intrest in the chao, started to
    cheer it on. Although the crowd favorite, #1, was nearly at the
    end. It was nearly over. Just a few more steps...
    Suddenly, to everyone's suprise, #1 tripped, falling over. #5
    passed #1 in a heartbeat and crossed the finish line. The crowd went
    wild after this turn of events. But #5 didn't stop there. It ran
    all the way to Sonic and stopped at his feet, staring up at the
    hedgehog. The chao had somewhat sensed his friendliness, and already
    started rubbing against his leg like a cat.
    Sonic, already captured by this chao's adoringness, gently
    picked up the chao, and smiled. It cooed and snuggled into Sonic's
    chest.
    Nellie was awed by this. Never once had she seen a chao take
    heart to a complete stranger. Like the chao had captured his heart,
    he had captured hers. Bane hissed to her.
    "Nellie! We're on air!"
    "What'll I do?" she mouthed.
    "Interview him!" he suggested.
    "Huh....? OH! Right, right!"
    Nellie walked up to Sonic and stood next to him. He faced the
    camera and held up the winning chao.
    "I'm Nellie Stargazer, standing here next to the winner of the
    chao trails, along with his apparent new owner Sonic....um, what IS
    your last name, Sonic?" Nellie asked.
    "Hedgehog," Sonic said casually. "Sonic Hedgehog."
    "Ah yes. Sonic Hedgehog, with the winner of the SONIC HEDGEHOG?!"
    Nellie yelped loudly, where EVERYONE heard her. This was greeted
    with a courus of gasped, and the crowd that was gathered around Sonic
    backed away from him, ging him and Nellie breathing room. Nellie
    stared at him, dropping her microphone. Bane also stared, as did the
    entire crowd.
    Sonic wasn't sure what the heck he just did. Only the chao
    he was holding continued on as if nothing happened, cuddling Sonic.
    Nellie was the first one to react, dropping to one knee,
    bowing. Bane followed suit, and the general crowd did the same.
    "We....we're very honored by your presence, your highness,"
    Nellie whispered in a formal manner.
    Sonic, still awed by Nellie and her beauty, took her hand
    and had her rise to her feet. "Please. You don't have to be formal
    with me. In fact, I should be the one honored...to meet someone
    like you..."
    Sonic who was usually NOT one to act like a gentleman, suprised
    himself with his sheer reaction. He kissed her hand, which made
    Nellie blush. Everyone soon rose to their feet, all wanting to meet
    the prince.
    Sonic spent the rest of his afternoon meeting people. Nellie,
    Bane, and the chao were by his side the entire time.
    


	3. 

Please title this page. (Page 3)
    
    **Chapter 03: "Nightmare Creature"**
    Day 2
    Station Square
    7:01 P.M.
    Sonic was having dinner at the local burger shop with his new
    friend, Nellie Stargazer, and his new companion, a little light
    blue chao. Bane Shadow, Nellie's cameraman, had called it quits for
    the day and went on home. Nellie was excited to be with Sonic. She
    had never met royalty before. Sonic's chao was happily munching
    on a bit of chilidog that Sonic had been eating. Nellie adored
    Sonic for his kindness. Sonic had fallen head-over-heels for Nellie.
    Sonic walked out with Nellie, hand-in-hand, with the chao on
    Sonic's head, after dinner was over.
    "I'm really glad to of met you, Nellie..." Sonic said.
    "Please, call me Shalita Ranay. Nellie is my reporter name."
    she replied.
    Sonic grinned from ear to ear, and nearly fainted when she
    kissed his cheek.
    Brrrring! Rrrring!
    Shalita sighed as she pulled a cell phone from her pocket.
    "Nellie Stargazer.....oh hey Miles! What's wrong....? Oh
    my.....yeah, I'll be there a-sap. Bye sweetie."
    Shalita looked at Sonic as she clicked off her cell phone.
    "Sorry, that was my nephew Miles. Appartently someone broke into
    the hangar this afternoon. I better take care up it..."
    "Bye...Shalita..." Sonic waved, half-heartedly.
    Shalita, sensing Sonic's loneliness, called out. "I'll see
    you tommorrow morning, at the hotel!"
    Sonic grinned. "It's a date!"
    It's a date.....it's a date! Sonic was a-flutter with
    excitement. Okay, hedgehog, calm down, it's only being friendly....
    Sonic's chao cooed with happiness as Sonic was happy. He ran down
    the street in a burst of speed. He held the chao in his hands as he
    ran, gaining speed to run and dash off the side of buildings. He
    dashed to the top of a building, and stop for a moment, as a
    breeze hit him in the face. "Oh yeah!" he cried. "This is
    happenin!"
    The night silence shattered, snapping Sonic out of his daze,
    and he snapped his head down.
    "Hmm?" he wondered as police cars screeched through the
    street, with their sirens on. The sirens disturbed Sonic's chao as
    he started crying. Sonic tried to calm it down. "Shhh...it's
    okay...."
    The chao started to calm down, but immediately cried again as
    a news chopter flew by, followed by a pink light.
    Fed up, Sonic vaulted from the building, the crying chao in
    his hands.
    "What's up?" he wondered, as he took off after the cars.
    Police cars had blocked up the courtyard that was in front of
    City Hall. A creature made entirely of water landed on the roof
    of the building. A SWAT team started surrounding the building,
    their guns loading.
    "We have you completely surrounded. Surrender yourself!" the
    captian yelled into the megaphone.
    The crerature leaped from the roof of the building to the ground.
    "Ready men?" The captian called. "Fire!"
    The police started shooting at the creature, and it seemed to
    take every shot without even a flinch. The bullets that was shot
    into it dropped to the cement.
    The captian backed off. "Oh no! Our weapons are useless!
    Retreat! Everyone, FALL BACK!"
    The captian fired two final shots at he backed up and ran
    behind the police cars that were blocking the courtyard entrance.
    Up in the sky, the news choptor hovered over the scene. Bane
    Shadow was filming the scene while Shalita was reporting it.
    "I'm Nellie Stargazer live at City Hall, where a terrifying
    monster was confronted by Station Square police. Actions taken
    against the creature have failed and police have retreated behind
    the man-made barrier they created with their vehicles. Is there
    ANYthing they can do to stop this beast?"
    A shout from the top of one of the squad cars caught the
    pilot's attention, as he shone his spotlight over in that direction.
    "Wait just a moment folks, there's someone down there!
    It's...YES! It's Prince Sonic, the very one that had arrived in
    our fair city just hours before. And he's about to confront the
    monster himself!"
    Which is exactly what Sonic had in mind as he set his chao
    just behind the barrier. He had leaped on top of the car.
    "Yeah! This'll be fun!" he thought as he leaped from the
    car to just in front of the monster.
    The monster thought he heard the cries of a baby chao
    coming from the hedgehog just moments before he entered the
    make-shift arena. It immdediately attacked Sonic, throwing a
    weak slap to Sonic in the face.
    Sonic coughed and backed up as he reailized. "That thing's
    made of WATER!"
    If it's one thing Sonic couldn't stand, it's WATER. The
    monster attempted to slap Sonic again, but Sonic leaped up and
    curled into a ball, mainly to avoid the slap. He didn't know he
    was heading straight for its head...
    Sonic's spines connected to something soft and squishy in the
    head of the monster. When Sonic bounced away from it, he landed
    on his feet and saw it melting into a puddle. Sonic smirked and
    realized he found a weak spot in this seemingly unstopable
    monster. Sonic frowned when it reformed again. Sonic eyes
    something pink floating in its head, just behind its eyes. A
    brain.
    "Eeeeyuck! I hate water! Espeically water with a brain!"
    Sonic made a face.
    The thing started spinning in a circle, slapping its arms
    around him. Sonic leaped up above him and went into a spin-dash,
    and smacking right into its brain again. It melted into a puddle,
    slid a distance and reformed.
    "Care to try that agin, Ugly?" Sonic taunted. This creature
    decided to try something from a SAFE distance. It leaped up
    high onto one of the flag poles, and without warning, shot an
    arm out at Sonic. Direct hit in the face, Sonic slid a distance
    as the creature leaped from the flagpole to finish off the blue
    hedgehog.
    As a last minute decision, Sonic touched his medallion that
    he wore around his neck, and a gutair appeared in his hands.
    The creature never saw what hit him as Sonic made direct
    contact with its brain. The creature melted into a puddle, and
    didn't reform.
    Sonic looked to the others who were watching, then down
    to the puddle. "I'll play with you some other time!" he laughed,
    giving the thumbs up. A cheer started to arrise from the police,
    and from the news choptor. Sonic looked up, and waved to Shalita.
    Shalita waved back. "This is a turn of events!" Shalita cried,
    blowing a kiss to Sonic. "Prince Sonic has actually defeated the
    beast!"
    Suddenly, Shalita gave a yelp and pointed as the puddle
    started slithering away. Sonic, no longer afraid of it, ran after
    it. "Where you going, you big drip?" Sonic called out as the
    creature slipped into the sewer.
    Rain started to fall as the police started conducting a
    manhunt in the sewers for the creature. The chopper landed as
    Sonic ran over and picked up the chao, who finally stopped crying.
    Shalita ran to him and hugged Sonic. "I'm glad you're alright!"
    she smiled.
    "Aww...it wasn't much..." Sonic smiled, his gutair turning
    back into a medallion. "I thought you were heading home?"
    "I was, until I got a call from my boss to follow the
    police. Bane had already been called."
    Bane ran over to Sonic and shook Sonic's hand.
    "Congratulations, bud! You did SWELL out there!"
    "Yeah, let's get out this rain before I get soaked." Sonic said.
    As the 4 headed towards Station Square Hotel, a figure
    stood on top of City Hall, watching.
    "You know nothing, fool." he growled. "It's Chaos. The
    God of destruction."
    The man laughed as it continued to rain.
    


	4. 

Please title this page. (Page 4)

**Chapter 04: Red Echidna in the Big City**
    
    
    Day 3
    Nellie Stargazer's home in the Mystic Ruins
    6:30 A.M.
    
    Nellie gave a swift kick to the sleeping Manic's side.
    "Get up!" she growled harshly.
    Manic leaped to his feet in sleepy anger. "You know you're a
    lot meaner in real life than you are on T.V."
    "You can't always believe what you see, kid." Nellie glared.
    "Besides, I don't take kindly to thiefs."
    "Look, you have it all wrong. I wasn't trying to steal anything!"
    "Yeah yeah. That's what they ALL say, buster, and I've seen
    them all. Besides, my nephew Miles said he found a set of picklocks
    on you yesterday."
    "Okay! So I'm a thief! But I wasn't tyrying to steal anything
    yesterday! Honest!"
    "Tell it to the judge. Miles and I are taking you and your
    little contraption to Station Square police today."
    "Oh really? Can you fly a plane?"
    "Nope."
    Manic looked smug.
    "Aunt ShaaaaalIIIIITAAAAA! I got this plane modified to run
    on cleaner air!" Miles shouted from outside.
    Nellie looked back at Manic and looked even MORE smug. Manic
    turned pale.
    "You're gonna let an 8 YEAR OLD fly?!" he screeched.
    "I trust Miles with my life. Besides, he's been flying planes
    since he was 6."
    Manic muttered.
    Suddenly Nellie's cell phone rang.
    "Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hey....yeah....? Okay, I'll be
    right there..."
    Nellie hung up and called out to Miles.
    "Sweetheart, I need a ride to work. Some nutcase is running
    loose in Station Square and my boss wants me at the news choper to
    cover it!"
    "You're gonna send me solo....with a KID?!" Manic gasped.
    Nellie poked Manic in the chest. "You brought this upon
    yourself, Mr. Thief. I'm not about to let this incident stop me
    from doing my job."
    Manic only growled in response.
    * * *
    Station Square
    6:17 A.M.
    Knuckles the Echidna gazed upon the city he was in. He was
    never used to a big metropolis like this.
    Then again, he wasn't used to his uninhabited island to crash
    into the ocean and the Master Emerald shattering to boot. He spent
    the last 24 hours gathering what pieces were still in plain sight
    on the island. As he was, he was practicing using his echidna senses
    to detect the energies of the emerald shards. Determined to go out
    into the real world and find them, Knux arrived in the city at dawn.
    He shielded his eyes as he stood in front of the train station.
    "It is up to me to find the pieces of the Master Emerald...."
    he muttered. He looked both ways. "It won't be easy. Pieces flew off
    everywhere..."
    He took off to the left, down the street towards City Hall.
    Barriers blocked up the courtyard, and police were doing an
    investigation.
    "What in the world happened here?" Knuckles asked, talking to
    a nearby observer.
    "Don't ya know? There was a big fight here last night!" was
    all that the observer said.
    "That's odd..." Knuckles thought. Knux suddenly perked up as
    his echidna senses started to tingle. An emerald shard was nearby...
    but where? Behind City Hall? It was worth a shot...but how can he get
    by it? There was no place to go around it. He'd have to go through
    it! But how to go through there as quickly as possible? He wasn't
    as fast as some people he knew...
    He saw a kid on a skateboard and ran to him.
    "Hey kid, can I borrow your skateboard? It's an emergency!"
    Knuckles asked.
    "Mister, you can KEEP it." the kids said, handing it to him.
    "I got a new one for Christmas but my mom said I couldn't ride it
    until I got rid of this one!"
    "Hey kid, you're alright!" Knux smiled, giving him the thumbs up.
    "Good luck, Mister!" the kid called, running off home. Knux
    put the skateboard on the ground and started to take off on it. He
    sqeezed past the barriers and was about to his the City Hall doors...
    One of the officers looked up and saw the echidna on the crime
    scene.
    "Hey...HEY YOU! You can't go in there!" he cried.
    "Uh oh, time to really kick it up!" Knux said, going inside City Hall.
    Nearby, two teens on skateboards were watching the commotion.
    "Hey Jett you seein this?" the girl artic fox pointed.
    "I'm WAAAAY ahead of you, Dudette. Let's ride!" the yellow
    hedgehog boy said. The two off them sailed past the police and inside
    City Hall after the echidna.
    Knux was weaving around employees when the two kids caught up
    with Knuckles.
    "Dude, waaay cool moves you got there..." the boy commented.
    "Thanks, but I'm kinda on a mission right now.." Knux said,
    ducking under a lady with a stack of papers in her hand.
    "Hey, aren't we all? I'm Jett, and the dudette here is Jo.
    We're, like, the local resistance here!"
    "Oh really? I'm Knuckles."
    Jo look ahead. "ELEVATOR!"
    All three of them looked up and saw where there was an elevator
    in front of them. As they entered, they turned around and saw where
    the police were coming for them. Jett hit the close button and kept
    hitting it. "Come on, CLOSE!"
    Finially the doors started to shut, and an officer smacked
    into them. They breathed a sigh of relief as the evlevator started
    to head up.
    "So, what's your mission, dude?" Jett asked.
    "To find pieces of this great power source that shattered over
    24 hours.." Knux said.
    "Heavy..." Jett commented.
    The doors opened and the three skated out. "Well, we'll help ya!
    We know this city like the back of our hand and we freedom fighters
    love to help!"
    "Okay, I guess you can hang out...for a while..." Knux
    admitted. Suddenly the police jumped them from a side.
    "RUN!" Jo cried as the three went zooming off down the hall.
    Knux looked ahead and saw where the hall ended with a glass window.
    "Oooh dude! End of the line!" Jett cried. Knux grabbed Jett
    and Jo and pulled them close.
    "HANG ON!" Knux cried as they went crashing through the window.
    They ended up on a balcony in front of a large bell. Knux looked
    back and saw where the police were no longer following.
    "Hey! They chickened out! NAH NAH! Can't get us now, can
    you, you scardy cops!" Knux taunted.
    The two police looked at each other.
    "Should we go after them?" one asked.
    "Nope. Those new-fangled contraptions that that guy sold us
    will take care of them.." the other replied.
    "LOOK OUT!" Jett cried as the three of them went flying off
    the balcony. The three of them landed in a water fountain, and
    did a hop off of there and onto the sidewalk.
    "Whoa...what a ride...where ARE we?" Knux asked.
    Jett looked around. "Speed Highway, dude. Fastest speed
    limit in town."
    "What now, Knuckles?" Jo asked.
    Knuckles senses were getting stronger. "We should go..."
    Jett heard the sirens and looked behind him.
    "Time to go, dude and dudette! Cop Speeders!"
    "This way!" Knux pointed taking off down the sidewalk.
    The three of them took off as 3 Cop Speeders, all automated,
    speeded after the three.
    Knuckles was heading in the right direction. He was getting
    direly close...
    "Knuckles, ahead of you! Spring!!!" Jett called.
    Knux looked ahead and definitely saw where there was a
    spring ahead of him. He leaped off his skateboard and onto the
    spring, where it sent him flying upwards into a small tunnel. And
    inside, he found-
    "An emerald shard!" Knux cried, holding up his trophy in triumph.
    "Cool move, dude, but we gotta move it!" Jett called.
    "Yeah yeah, hold up!" Knux called, putting the emerald in the
    sleeve of his glove.
    Suddenly, all three perked up at a noise and saw a new
    choper heading for Speed Highway.
    "Duuuude, we're gonna be on TV!" Jett commented.
    "No time to think about THAT, Jett. LOOK!" Jo pointed.
    Jett looked up to see Knux springing out of the tunnel and
    gliding over the street.
    "What's he up to?" Jo wondered.
    Jett tapped her shoulder. "Dudette, lets take care of these
    Cop Speeders, kay?"
    Jo whirled around and saw that they were surrounded by Cop
    Speeders.
    "FOR FREEDOM!" the two cried, and leaped off their skateboards,
    landing directly on the robot heads. The first two exploded, and
    Jett and Jo leaped after the other Cop Speeders, which started to
    retreat.
    Knux dug his knuckles firmly into the side of the building.
    He sensed another emerald nearby. He looked up and saw two balconies.
    He started to climb up into the first balcony, ignoring the sound
    of the helicoptor that was coming closer. Climbing over the railing
    he found....no emerald.
    "Any luck, Echidna dude?" Jett called up from below the balcony.
    "Nope! Nothing here!" Knux called down. "I'll try the next floor!"
    Jett shrugged. Knux dug into the paster of the building and
    started to climb up some more onto the next floor of the building.
    People stared out the windows of the building to see what all the
    commotion was about. Grabbing the railing of the balcony, he pulled
    himself over, and found what he was looking for. Another emerald
    shard layed on the floor, glowing ever so brightly. Knux took the
    emerald shard and slipped it into his other glove.
    "This is Nellie Stargazer, live at downtown Station Square,
    where a red echidna had broken through a crime scene that had taken
    place last night. Police reports that the echidna on a skateboard,
    went directly though City Hall, broke a glass window and skated
    into Speed Highway. From there, he evaded the Cop Speeders and was
    spotted on the balcony of an office building. Police are urging all
    citizens to stay inside until they can take him away from the
    dangerous Speed Highway. Also below us, the self-proclaimed Station
    Square Freedom Fighters have once again gotten involved, destroying
    a squadran of Cop Speeders from persuing the echidna. Now, you may
    know that echidnas were thought to be extinct thousands of years ago,
    so finding one here in Station Square is truely an event..."
    Nellie Stargazer was reporting the current events from the
    news chopper, keeping an eye on the echidna.
    Knux leaned over the railing and called down to Jett.
    "I found it! I'm fixin to come down!"
    "Okay, dude! I got your skateboard here waiting!" Jett called.
    Knux leaped off the balcony edge, everyone inside gasping. To
    everyone's relief, Knux glided gently down, landing on the skateboard.
    "Where to now, dude?" Jett asked.
    Knux's senses picked up another emerald.
    "That way!" Knux pointed, across the street.
    "Wait a sec, you expect US to cross that busy highway?!" Jo
    shrieked. "Are you NUTS?!"
    "I gotta get that emerald shard!" Knux said. "Despritely."
    Jett turned to Jo. "No one said that being a freedom fighter
    was gonna be easy. I think its worth the risk...even for some
    emerald...."
    Jo sighed. "Fine, FINE! Let's do it."
    The three put their hands in and lifted them in agreement.
    "Let's do it to it!" Jett cried as the three of them skated
    across the street, dodging cars and trucks left and right. They
    stopped in front of a building.
    "I think its on the roof of this building!" Knux said pointing
    up. "You two stay here and look out for more Cop Speeders. I'll go
    after it!"
    Knux leaped off his skateboard once again and started climbing
    up the wall of the building. Pulling himself onto the roof, he found
    a new problem.
    Three water containter towers were on the roof, and Knux
    sensed the emerald from the area. Carefully, he inspected all the
    towers. He didn't wanna puinch all of them out in case of
    destroying the building's water supply. The middle tower he inspected
    had a hole burned through the roof. He supected that an emerald
    shard burned though the tin roof of the tower. He started punching
    on it. The third punch he gave it burst the tower, sending the
    emerlad flying into his hands.
    He ran off the roof and glided to Jett and Jo, holding his
    treasure out to show them.
    Above, Nellie smiled. "Whatever that guy was uip to, he found
    what he was looking for! It looks like they're going to leave. Well,
    that wraps up this mornin's report. I'm Nellie Stargazer, signing off."
    Jett handed Knux a backpack. "Here dude, keep your treasure
    in here. I won't need it."
    "Thanks Jett. I can't seem to find anymore emeralds in the
    area, so I think I'm ready for a break..."
    "Dude, you are definitely cool with us. Say, how about joining
    us until your mission is complete? We'd like to have ya along."
    Knux thought about it. "Ya know, that's not a bad idea. I got
    nothing better to do, why NOT help you guys, and continue my mission,
    of course.."
    The three high fived each other.
    "The Station Square Freedom Fighters are in business once
    again!" Jett cheered.
    "So where to now, Jett?" Jo asked.
    "Tell ya what, dudette. Lets take our new pal Knuckles out
    to breakfast, then lets show him our chao."
    Knux raied an eyebrow. "Chao?"
    Jett and Jo stared at him.
    "Duuuude, you'll LOVE it!" Jett insisted.
    Knux shrugged. "Okay, if you say so...how do we get out of here?"
    The three looked back towards City Hall. Then they looked at each other and nodded.
    "LETS DO IT TO IT!"
    


	5. 

Please title this page. (Page 5)
    
    **Chapter 05: Disaster at Emerald Coast**
    Day 3
    Station Square
    9:39 A.M.
    Miles was just off the coast of Station Square, flying the
    plane that Manic had worked so hard. Miles was so insistant that
    Manic was a thief that had stolen the plane from a friend of his.
    "Look, kid. I have NO idea what you're talkin about!" Manic
    shouted from in front of him. "I was asked to work on that plane for
    some time now!"
    "Tell me another one!" Miles sneered.
    Manic sighed and continued to rub the roped he was tied up in
    with a piece of sharp metal he found.
    "Okay, we're just now flying low over Station Square. Soon
    I'll land the Tornado here and turn you in to police."
    "Look, I'm TELLING you that....hey...how'd you know it was
    called the Tornado?" Manic asked.
    "I told you, this is my buddy's plane! He-"
    Suddenly, the engine started to fizzle.
    "Uh oh...what's this?" Miles said, worried.
    "Problem, Miles?" Manic asked with a smug.
    "You know what? DON'T call me Miles. I hate that name. You
    know, I might just go with that name my best friend called me. And
    YES, I DO have a problem. The converted engine is malfuntioning."
    "I'm afraid you have another problem, kid," Manic said, holding
    up the ropes he cut.
    Miles started to sweat. "Eggghhh...."
    Manic glared darkly at Miles. "What did you do to MY plane?"
    "YOUR plane! HAH! That's a laugh!" Miles growled.
    Manic was about to say something, but the engine sputtered
    again and then...it died.
    "Nooooo!" Miles cried.
    Manic looked down and saw a flagpole sticking out near a building.
    "Well if YOU'RE so insistant on this being your buddy's plane,
    then YOU explain to him how YOU crashed it!"
    And with that, Manic sprang out of the plane in a flip, grabbed
    the flag pole and swung around it, then realized he didn't have a
    back-up landing plan. He was still 7 stories above the ground, and
    there was nothing to stop him from hitting the pavement. He saw a
    pink light enter his vision.
    He lost conciousness, seconds before the sound of a sickening
    thud followed.
    Meanwhile, Sonic was laying in a deck chair near the pool of
    Station Square hotel. His chao was sleeping on his head. He was trying
    to catch up on his sleep he missed last night. The roar of a plane
    engine woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a vaguly
    familiar plane smoking in the sky.
    "It's the-no....it couldn't be the Tornado. I had that thing
    scrapped 2 years ago and gave it to Cyrus' crew! But....what if...hmm?"
    Sonic took a closer look at the pilot. It looked like an 8-year
    old flying the thing. Sonic blinked.
    "What? TAILS?!"
    Sonic remembered the lid from when he was 13 years old. Tails
    was, like his sidekick! Sonic taught Tails how to fly, and Tails even
    got better than Sonic himself! He was a pro to be! But now-
    "Watch out! You're gonna crash!" Sonic yelled futiley. The plane
    crashed in the distance beyond the hotel, and Sonic cringed at the
    crash. The chao started crying from the noise.
    Sonic sighed and calmed the little tike down.
    "Come on, kid. Let's go rescue Tails," Sonic sighed. "Tails....
    what am I gonna DO with you?"
    Sonic held on to his chao and took off to where Tails and the
    Tornado crashed at: Emerald Coast.
    Up in the sky, the news chopper was arriving at Emerald Coast,
    where they saw the plane go down just then.
    "This is Nellie Stargazer, live at Emerald Coast, where just
    moments ago, a plane went down along with its pilot. We are-"
    Nellie stopped suddenly as she saw something out of the corner
    of her eye. "wait, what's that?" Nellie asked, poining. Bane whirled
    the camera around to where Nellie was pointing.
    "Folks, this is a turn of events. None other than that flashy new
    hero, Prince Sonic, is making his way across Emerald Coast with his
    faithful new chao to rescue the pilot of the plane!"
    Sonic, in the meantime, was running down the beach, trying to
    figure out the best route to get to Tails. As he dashed across the beach,
    he came to a boardwalk. Realizing that he was over, he shuttered as he
    dashed over the boardwalk. To his horror, there was a gap in the
    boardwalk, where part of it was washed away. He couldn't stop in time,
    and he didn't want to fall into the ocean. Thinking quicky, he threw
    himself at the support poles and shoved hsi feet off of it onto the
    next poll. He did this again. Landing on the next poll, he threw himself
    at the other side of the board walk, JUST making it, and he continued
    on. Further on, he realized he was on an island, and Tails was beyond
    a few more islands. He set himself for a move and leaped off the
    cliffs of the island, going at enough speed to land at the other island,
    without having to touch the water. Running across the sandy isle,
    leaping acrss the shallow waters onto the next island, where a grassy
    road streached out towards the boardwalk that exends to the next
    island. Leaping onto the boardwalk, gripping his chao tightly, he
    started to run across it. The board was on the water, so it was
    floating with the waves. Suddenly, something huge and black splashed
    out of the water, over the boardwalk and splashed down on the other
    side.
    "WHOA! What was that?" Sonic asked, as he continued to run.
    His chao, sensing danger, started crying again.
    Sonic groaned and ran on, down the boardwalk. Suddenly, he heard
    a crashing down and turned his head to see a giant orca tearing up
    the pier, chasing after Sonic.
    "This is incredible, folks. It seems that a giant killer whale
    is looking to have Sonic for lunch!" Nellie said calmly. As she realized
    what she said, she dropped her mic and screamed out the helicoptor.
    "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!" she screamed franticly to Sonic.
    Sonic, who didn't need to be told twice, leaped off the pier
    onto the next island, where a beautiful lagoon was at. Beyond the
    lagoon was a lighthouse. Running across the stone bridge, Sonic
    heard a splash, and looked below, where a pod of dolphins were following
    him. Smilling, Sonic ran and leaped over a few more islands until he
    reached the crash site.
    The helicoptor landed next to Sonic as he started to dig Tails out.
    "Sonic! MILES?!" Nellie cried, leaping out of the chopper. Bane
    was close behind.
    "Man! I've never seen anything like that in my life! Didja see
    that whale?!" Bane asked.
    Everyone looked at him like "DUH!".
    "Is everyone here and accounted for?!" Nellie asked, tapping her foot.
    "No. That thief got away scot free!" Tails muttered, rummaging
    through the plane. Sonic eyed Tails suspiciously. "Thief? And where'd
    the heck did you find my plane from? I sold that thing for scrap 2
    years ago to the Resistance!"
    "The thief had it...." Tails said simplily. Nellie nodded.
    "I saw him myself. He was most definitely a thief-"
    Nellie handed Sonic a set of picklocking tools. "I found THESE with him."
    Sonic inspected them. "Hey! I know these tools! They belong-"
    "FOUND IT!" Tails announced. Everyone looked up at him.
    "Found what?" Sonic asked.
    "Only THIS!" Tails announced, holding up-
    "WHOA! A chaos emerald!" Sonic gasped.
    "Yep. I happened to find it during one of my test flights with
    other prototypes."
    "Um, guys? Mind if we chat about this back on the mainland?"
    Bane asked.
    "Oh yeah. We better go....away from all of this-gulp water..."
    Sonic swallowed.
    "Problem. I don't have enough room for all of us in the
    chopper." Nellie announced.
    "Fine. You, Bane, and Tails get in the chopper." Sonic stated.
    "But Sonic-" Tails started.
    "Just go, Tails!" Sonic growled.
    Tails sighed and got in. Sonic watched the chopper take off.
    Nellie looked at Tails.
    "Why does he call you that name, Miles?"
    "Because it was the nickname he gave me when we met before I
    moved down south. What's your story, Aunt Shalita?"
    "Well..."
    1 mile from the shore of Emerald Coast
    10:15 A.M.
    The green-eyed water beast watched Sonic cross the shoreline,
    carrying the chao in his hands. In his battle with the evil hedgehog
    last night, he learned that the hedgehog was not particuarly fond of
    the water. Perhaps the little rodent would like to go for a swim. He
    was the one who sent the whale after Sonic. But the hedgehog was too
    fast. Lets see how he can handle a ton of water coming at him...
    In the air over Emerald Coast
    10:18 A.M.
    "Is it me, or is the tide coming in awful fast?" Bane asked,
    watching the water line. Already, some of the islands have waves
    washing over them.
    "Sonic better hurry up and get to land," Nellie said, worriedly.
    "Don't worry, Aunt Shalita. If I know my best budy Sonic, he'll
    be out of there in no time!" Tails piped in...
    "I hate water.." Sonic muttered, standing on an island. Most
    of the island was covered by water, and the rest of the islands had
    long been washed away. So there he was, stuck. And he couldn't
    swim. He hoped the chopper would find him stranded and come back to
    pick him up. He heard a low rumble and thought it was the chopper
    coming up. He turned around and his eyes widened, as he saw a wall
    of water coming at him. The chao started to cry again.
    "That's a lot of water....." Sonic thought before it slammed
    into him.
    Nellie gasped as she saw the huge wave wash over the islands.
    "Oh my gosh! Sonic!!!" she cried as the chopper landed. They
    piled out of the chopper as it took off and headed back for base.
    They scanned the water for any signs of Sonic.
    "I see him!" Bane pointed. Sonic was hanging on to a piece of
    driftwood, fighting for his very life. A long-whip like tenticle
    lashed out against his back. Sonic cried out in pain and sunk
    beneath the waves. All they could see was Sonic's chao, who was
    struggling to swim.
    "I'll get him!" Bane called, running out to the docks and
    diving into the water. The water was getting real choppy and Bane
    struggled against the tide to get the chao.
    "I got ya, lil' buddy," Bane called quitely, holding the
    chao up. "We gotta get get Sonic..."
    Under the water, the water beast held the weakly struggling
    hedgehog in his grip, trying to drown him. Sonic was running out
    of air, and the wound on his back stung like he had backed up
    against a reef of fire coral. Weak and exausted, the last of his
    energy was zapped and he floated limp in the monster's grasp. The
    vaguely humonoid head rose out of the water, holding the pale, limp
    hedgehog by the scruff of his neck. Bane gasped and backed up as
    the thing saw him with the chao. It made a low noise and was about
    to attack Bane...
    Bane heard a loud whisting and a series of clicks. The monster
    turned its head to see a dolphin attack it! It swam under Bane and
    carried him away from the beast. A green figure riding another
    dolphin attacked the beast as well, grabbing Sonic from its grasp
    and swimming away. The monster, defeated, deformed into the ocean...
    As soon as the dolphins were as close to shore as possible,
    the two riders and their cargo dismounted them and waved, thanking
    the dolphins as they swam off.
    Bane turned to his rescuer.
    "Man! Thanks for saving our butts out there!"
    "No, thank YOU." the stranger said.
    "Bane! You're okay!" Nellie cried, the others running to them.
    "Thank Dolphin Boy here," Bane said, jerking his thumb towards
    the green hedgehog.
    "Oh yeah! I saw it! You-" Nellie started, staring up at the
    familiar hedgehog.
    "You...YOU!" she cried angrily. "What are you doing here?!"
    "Saving these two," Manic said in a powerful tone. "There's
    no time to argue."
    Manic layed Sonic down in the warm sand and started pumping
    his chest. "Come on....come ON bro! Breathe!"
    Nellie watches Manic in awe, in spite of herself. Could it be
    that this green quilled thief is actually the twin brother of Prince
    Sonic?
    Sonic finally coughed up a lungful of water, starting to
    breathe again. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.
    "We'd better get him to my place where he can rest. I can treat
    his wounds better there than here at Station Square," Nellie stated.
    "Come on. We can leave Sonic's chao in the Garden in the Hotel
    and head on over to Mystic Ruins. One less headache on our hands...."
    Bane suggested, holding up the crying chao.
    "Excuse me. Miss Stargazer?" Manic spoke up.
    "Yes sir?" Nellie asked. That statement took everyone by
    suprise. "I need to talk to Miles-"
    "TAILS," Tails corrected.
    "-TAILS, alone for a few. I wanna get some things between us
    straight. Is that alright?"
    Tails gave that 'don't leave me alone with him!' look.
    Nellie glared at Tails and told Manic, "Sure."
    Tails groaned as he walked with Manic towards Station Square,
    while the others went to wait for the next availible train.
    "Look Tails...I know we haven't started out on the best terms....
    put lets put it all past us, alright? Bygones be bygones?" Manic
    asked, walking down the street of Station Square.
    "Sure....I guesso....why did Aunt Shalita call you Sir?" Tails
    asked.
    "I don't know...maybe she figured out I'm a prince...."
    Tails looked at him.
    "You you think I'm THAT stupid?" he asked.
    "No. But I'm telling the truth. You should ask Sonic."
    "How would Sonic know?" Tails asked.
    "Because he's my brother," Manic said casually. Tails stopped short.
    "Get outta town! REALLY?!"
    "Yes. Sonic's my twin brother!" Manic smiled.
    "Whoa! Cool! But that still doesn't hold water for you being a
    prince..."
    Manic proceeded to explain to Tails about the Prophecy of the
    Ancients, what's been going on until now, including explaining how he
    got a hold on the Tornado.
    "So you're in the resistance, and explains why you're a
    thief...." Tails said. "Wow...." Tails thought deeply, letting this
    all sink in. "I guess I'm very humble then, to be in the presence of
    a real prince!"
    "So how did you know Sonic?" Manic asked.
    "A long time ago, I was still living with my paerents in
    Robotropolis. They were barely able to afford to live. When my
    pops couldn't pay the taxes one day, Robotnik attacked my home, and
    kidnapped my parents. My mom hid me in a secret passage, so I was
    safe. I hid there until I was found later by Sonic. I was only 4
    at the time, and he was 11. I found out he had run away because he
    thought his uncle treated him like a baby. He wanted to fight
    Robotnik. So he took me back to his home, and got in trouble later.
    But we usually went off on adventures, and he taught me how to
    fly the Tornado. He built it himself when he was bored. His uncle
    was a great inventor, and he kinda learned from him. Anyway, my
    aunt Shalita finally got word of what happened, and picked me
    up, and took me here, two years ago."
    "I see..."
    "Shouldn't we be heading for the train station?" Tails asked.
    Manic stared off.
    "No....follow me..." Manic said in a low, mysterious voice.
    He suddenly started heading for the canal behind Twinkle Park.
    "MANIC! Where you going?" Tails called, following him.
    Tails followed Manic up the canal into the drainage system,
    into a small room where Manic stood.
    "What's going on?" Tails demanded.
    Manic held out his hand. A pink orb glew brightly in his hand.
    In its place were a special kind of gadget.
    He handed them to Tails.
    "Take these. You will need them for your upcoming battles
    ahead," Manic stated.
    "Battles?" Tails asked.
    "No time to explain. Go!"
    Tails scratched his head but ran off anyway.
    Manic stared after Tails for a moment. He suddenly doubled
    over, clutching at his heart. A pink light emerged from his chest
    before he collasped.
    "And he lead me into the canal, and he gave me these wierd Jet
    Anklets, and then he told me to go. Weird huh?"
    Tails was telling his aunt Shalita the entire story. Nellie was
    deep in thought. As the train unloaded of its passengers, they got
    on. Nellie held the unconcious hedgehog in her arms.
    "I hope he'll be okay..." Bane said worriedly.
    "Sonic.....Sonic please wake up...." Nellie whispered.
    "Nell-" Bane started.
    "Hey....Shalita...." Sonic called weakly. Nellie smiled and
    hugged him.
    "You're okay!"
    "Yeah, I will be......my back hurts..."
    "Yeah, we're gonna get you treated back at my place..."
    Sonic looked into her eyes. She seemed so sweet and delicate.
    She was also the first friend he made in Station Square.
    Nellie was drawn by him. The sweetness of his personality, his
    good looks...
    Bane stared as the only girl he ever knew leaned over Sonic.
    She wouldn't...would she? Yes. their lips were drawing together
    like magnets, there was no way to stop-
    RING RING!
    It never happened, for Nellie's cell phone rang. She sighed
    and answered it.
    "Yeah? Oh! Yeeah.....what? NOW? But....ohhh....fine....I'm on
    my way..."
    Nellie hung up looking upset. "That was my boss. He wants me
    to check out an expedition team in the Mystic Ruins. They supposedly
    found an ancient civilization and needs me to cover it."
    "Don't worry, Aunt Shalita! I'll take Sonic and help him out!"
    Tails said.
    "Swell...." Nellie said, dissappointment in her voice. Bane
    sighed with relief.
    "Saved by the cell phone...."
    Station Square
    11:01 A.M.
    Among the many passengers that disembarked the train, Big the
    Cat was among the many passengers.
    Now he stood outside the station, looking for his pal, Froggy.
    "Froggy! Yoo hoo!" Big called out.
    A pink light flew in front of Big.
    "Do you know where my poli-wog pal could be?" he asked the
    little firefly. (That's what he thought it was). It said nothing,
    but started to fly towards the canal behind Twinkle Park. Big followed
    it into the canal, where it stopped over something shiny. Big looked
    into the water and found a fishing lure! Perfect!
    "Thank you, Ms. Firefly, for helping me find a way to catch
    Froggy!" Big called, as he waddled out of the canal.
    What he didn't see what the firefly entering the body of a
    seemingly dead animal...
    


	6. 

Please title this page. (Page 6)
    
    **Chapter 06: Codename: GAMMA**
    Day 3
    Somewhere deep within the Mystic Jungle
    1:03 P.M.
    Its vision sensors activated as it came to life.
    It looked to the left. It looked to the right.
    "It works!" a voice exclaimed. "Look at me!"
    It turned to face a large overweight man. "I'm your brilliant
    creator. Dr. Robotnik! You will now obey only me!"
    The robot focused on his master. "You are the seconds of my
    E-Series. E-102. Codename: Gamma."
    The robot swivelled its head. "Gamma..." it repeated. "You will
    now obey only me. Come, Gamma."
    Gamma followed Robotnik to a door.
    "This is the training room. Your big brother, E-101 Beta is in
    there practicing. Go, Gamma. You're not as advanced as Beta, but you'll
    do fine."
    As Gamma entered the course, another figure enetered the room.
    "Ah Sleet. Look at them. The E-Series is perfect for my plans."
    "I don't understand sir. Why aren't we out trying to capture
    the Queen?" Sleet asked.
    "Because, Sleet. Why spend so much energy just trying to
    catch one hedgehog, when I have discovered a power that can wipe
    out the ENTIRE resistance?"
    "Oh, yes sir! Good point sir!" Sleet agreed.
    "Where's Dingo?" Robotnik asked supiciously.
    "Upstairs, helping the metalheads with the new prisioners. I
    figured, 'Dumbells of a feather, should be idiots together.'"
    "Hmmm....good point. Carry on, Sleet, and make sure those other
    E-Series come online."
    "Yes sir," Sleet nodded and left, muttering to himself.
    "Replaced by a stupid machine...AGAIN..."
    * * *
    Mystic Ruins Base Training Room
    1:09 P.M.
    Gamma was targeting and shooting stuffed dolls left and right.
    Most of them were pink and green hedgehog dolls. Gamma destroyed
    them with ease, confident of a good assignment. Moving on into a big
    room, Gamma's next target was a moving blue hedgehog doll. This
    required more effort on Gamma's part and so it took him 3 shots to
    completely destroy the doll.
    * * *
    Mystic Ruins Base
    1:14 P.M.
    "Very good, Gamma! You suprise me!" Robotnik said to Gamma,
    as he came from the training room. "Listen up."
    Robotnik approached another robot. "The Egg Carrier is a mighty
    ship that needs a good crew. This is E-101 Beta, your older brother.
    I am pitting the two of you against each other to see if you you have
    what it takes. I have my sights set on Beta, but I can at least give
    you a fair chance," Robotnik explained to Gamma. And with that,
    Robotnik walked away to a safe distance to watch.
    Already, Beta had targeted Gamma and fired a missle at him.
    Gamma, unable to target Beta yet, fired at the missle, detonating it.
    Taking the opprotunity of Beta's suprise, Gamma fired at Beta, hitting
    him. Beta started crackling from exposed wires, and proceeded to fire
    again. Again, Gamma evaded him and hit Beta with another shot. Beta
    suprised Gamma by suddely jumping up, shooting Gamma in the chest.
    Gamma fell back and fired at Beta once more, deactivating him.
    "Oh ho!" Robotnik cried, walking up. "I didn't think you had
    what it takes! Okay, you have permission to serve onboard the Egg
    Carrier."
    Beta, who was never really deactivated completely, served up
    the energy to step between Gamma and Robotnik.
    "Oh, so you want to come along with us, eh?" Robotnik asked Beta.
    Beta sidestepped Robotnik, who was trying to pass. Beta was
    being VERY insistant.
    "Okay, okay, you can come too. We can always use a spare set
    of 'parts', I guess," Robotnik said. "Sleet!"
    Sleet ran in, saluting Dr. Robotnik. "Yes sir?"
    "Take Beta and Gamma to the Egg Carrier. I have some things
    to take care of."
    "Oh yes SIR! Right away, sir!" Sleet said gratfully, leading
    Gamma and Beta out.
    "And Sleet!" Robotnik called.
    "Yes sir?"
    "Fix Beta."
    


	7. 

Please title this page. (Page 7)
    
    **Chapter 07: Return of the Eggman**
    Day 3
    Mystic Ruins Train Station
    2:10 P.M.
    "Slowly...slowly...easy does it...there ya go..."
    Nellie Stargazer, Bane Shadow, and Tails Prower were helping
    Prince Sonic Hedgehog down the steps of the train station that was
    in Mystic Ruins. As soon as they got to the bottom, Nellie pointed
    out the cliff wall to Sonic. "See this? This wasn't here the other
    night. I talked to some nutcase that thinks it fell from the sky."
    "Fell from the sky?" Sonic asked. "Sheeeesh, that IS crazy."
    Tails pointed to a small house on the hill. "Look, there's our
    place, Sonic!"
    Sonic looked up. "Cool. Let's go then."
    The 4 slowly traveled up the steps that was built into the hill.
    Up on top of the hill, was a small dirt field.
    "I like to play ball here a lot when Bane or some of the others
    come over to visit." Tails pointed out. "When I'm not playing, I like
    to work on building stuff in my workshop. I already built a couple
    of energy converters to help power planes by chaos emerald power!"
    Just as Tails announced this, a voice boomed out laughing.
    "Hahaha! If itn't Sonic!"
    Sonic glared up darkly at the fat egg-shaped overlander sitting in
    the Egg Moble.
    "Look! It's a giant talking egg!" Sonic said to the others with
    a smug.
    "Silence!" he hushed. "I am Dr. Robotnik, the most evil
    scintific genius in the world!"
    "Yeah right, Dr. Eggman!" Sonic taunted.
    "You're always up to no good. NOW whaddya want?" Tails called.
    "I want all of the chaos emeralds! better not interfere, or else!"
    "Or else WHAT, ya big loser?" Sonic sneered.
    "Or else I'll take them from you by force; the HARD way!"
    Robotnik lowered behind the hill, circling around. Coming back up
    he faced Sonic, Tails, Bane, and Nellie, with a new attachment to the
    Egg Moble. Sonic reconized the design from plans that were copied from
    Robotropolis computers a couple of weeks ago.
    "The Egg Hornet. I thought that was still in prototype!" Sonic
    gasped.
    "Shows how much YOU know!" Bane yelled.
    Sonic took a fighting stance, despite his condition, ready to take
    on Robotnik.
    "Shalita, Bane, Tails, go on! I'll take this guy down!"
    "But Sonic-" Nellie protested.
    "GO!" Sonic shouted.
    The three backed up to one side of the field.
    "Bane get the camera." Nellie said simply.
    Sonic faced off Robotnik, waiting for his first move. Suddenly,
    he shot missles at Sonic. Sonic dashed out of the way, as the missles
    detenated where Sonic once was. Thank goodness they weren't homers. What
    was next up Robotnik's tricky sleeve?
    "This is Nellie Stargazer with breaking news, live at Mystic Ruins.
    What you see here is a live battle that is taking place between World
    Dictator Ivo Robotnik, and, you guessed it, Prince Sonic himself. That
    faithful little chao that Sonic met isn't with him at the moment as he
    is back in Station Square preparing for the next big race but-"
    Suddenly Tails pushed himself in front of Nellie, barging in.
    "Excuse me 'Nellie', as I must protest that I could help Sonic out! I
    been with him when I was 4 years old!"
    "Yes, I'm sure you could, sweetheart." Nellie said sweetly, trying
    not to say anything rude in front of the camera.
    Robotnik drove his machine towards Sonic in fury, two drills
    connecting with the ground as Sonic dashed out of the way.
    Sonic took the moment while Robotnik was stuck in the ground to
    spin dash into him.
    "ARGH!" Robotnik cried, pulling out of the ground. No more mister
    nice dictator, Robotnik thought firing a double barrage of missles at
    Sonic.
    The rain of firearms was so thick, Sonic had trouble dodging the
    explosions. The last one fired caught the ground directly behind
    Sonic, sending him flying across the field. The crew gasped.
    "My....ankle.....Sonic whispered, helpless.
    "Ah ha! Now to finish you off!" Robotnik said, getting ready to
    dive at Sonic.
    "NOOO!" Tails cried, rushing out.
    "Miles, NO!" Nellie cried. Tails came up around from behind, pulling
    Sonic out of Robotnik's fire. Once again, Robotnik hit dirt. Tails took
    that moment to attack, whirling his tails like 2 sharp blades, busting
    up Robotnik's machine.
    "Argh! He's not goning to get away with this!" Robotnik growled,
    pulling out of the dirt.
    "Thanks Tails...." Sonic called softly.
    "Sonic, are you alright?"
    "I think I twisted my ankle....TAILS! Look out!" Sonic called.
    The concussion from a near missle hit sent the two sprawling arcoss
    the field. Sonic's condition no where near improving now.
    Tails stood up tp protect his friend, Robotnik was about to
    strike. Sonic eyed Robotnik, knowing what he was going to do. Suddenly,
    he grabbed Tails' arm, rolling out of the way of Robotnik's impact.
    Then and there, Sonic touched his medallion, the gutair appearing in
    his hands.
    "I'll play with you some other time!" Sonic growled, shooting the
    laser at Robotnik.
    "Arrrrgh!" Robotnik cried, as his ship shuttered from heavy damage.
    "Way to go, Sonic!" Tails cheered, jumping up as Sonic replaced
    his gutair. He accidently dropped the purple chaos emerald. "Whoops,
    I'll get that..."
    Robotnik caught the glint of the jewel out of the corner of his
    eye. "Ah ha!"
    A metal claw fired out and grabbed the chaos emerald from Tails'
    hands.
    "Uh oh!" Sonic gasped as Robotnik took the emerald.
    "Chaos could use a little snack!" Robotnik smiled with glee.
    "Here, Chaos!"
    "Chaos?" Sonic asked, puzzeled.
    A puddle formed next to Robotnik. It formed into the same green
    eyed water beast Sonic encountered before.
    "Aw no, isn't that the same moster I found last night?" Sonic asked
    himself.
    "Here, Chaos, a little something for you!" Robotnik laughed,
    tossing it the chaos emerald. It absorbed the chaos emerald and a bony
    cartilage formed in its right arm, the emerald inside him.
    "Yes yes! It's really happening. Just as the stone tablets
    predicted they would!" Robotnik said. He called out. " Chaos' strength
    increases everytime I feed him a chaos emerald. With all seven emeralds,
    he'll be invinsible, and work for me! Together, we'll destroy Station
    Square! And on its ruins, I'll expand Robotropolis into the deep south,
    where I will rule it all!"
    He turned to Chaos. "Come Chaos! Let's find another emerald, shall
    we?"
    "Not a chance, Eggman!" Tails cried, stepping forward. Before he
    could get any further, Robotnik threw a smoke bomb. When it cleared
    up, Robotnik and Chaos were nowhere to be found.
    "They're gone!" Sonic cried.
    "Now what'll we do?" Tails asked, looking around.
    "I don't know....Tails...." Sonic said.
    


	8. 

Please title this page. (Page 8)

**Chapter 08: The Wind Stone**
    
    
    Day 3
    Station Square
    2:35 P.M.
    "Owww! It bit me again!!!" Jett complained.
    Knuckles, Jett and Jo were outside of the Station Square Hotel
    enjoying a late lunch. Knuckles had gotten a new chao. His name was
    Chahura. Chahura had a great set of chompers, and Jett was finding out
    the hard way. Earlier after breakfreast, Knuckles, Jett and Jo met up
    with their other friends. Lauren, a fox, and Bryce, who claimed to be
    part echidna himself, had entered the Chao Gardens and Knuckles was
    introduced to chao. At first they looked kind of wimpy, not cool
    looking at all. But then he saw for himself what chao are capible of.
    They fight. Self-defense, of course, but there can be a struggle among
    chao themselves, and they end up in a battle. After watching one, Knux
    decided he wanted to adopt one of these great fighters for a companion
    when he returns to Angel Island. Jo suggested one of the unowned
    chao that were paticipating in the Chao Trials. Knuckles spotted a chao
    that fended off some bully chao and chose him. That's when the trouble
    there that morning began. Knuckles had overheard a man talking to a
    cameraman, who were setting up to report the upcoming Chao Trials. Knux
    noticed they were from Station Square News.
    "Whatdya MEAN we can't go on air?!" the large overlander yelled at
    the cameraman.
    "Exactly as I said! O'Brian got sick, and Nellie's gone
    missing!" the cameraman argued.
    "Stargazer's got an emergency brodcast at the ruins. Just GRAB
    someone! Reporting isn't hard!"
    "Hey what's going on?" Knuckles asked.
    "You! Aren't you that crazy maniac from earlier this morning?" the
    man asked. Knuckles gave him an odd look. Before he could answer, the
    man continued. "Never mind. You're perfect. Here-"
    The man handed Knux a microphone. "Start reporting."
    Needless to say, by the time the report was over, Knuckles chao
    had won 2nd place at the race, beaten by a much faster chao. He earned
    some new-found respect from his new friends, and gained a few fans
    from those who watched him. Knuckles smirked. Whoever Nellie Stargazer
    was-she had competition.
    Mystic Ruins Hangar
    2:43 P.M.
    "Hang on Sonic," Tails said, setting Sonic's ankle into a funny
    looking machine that reminded him of some sort of scanner. Sonic's
    latest battle with Dr. Robotnik left Sonic injured with a twisted
    ankle. Tails, Nellie and Bane all helped him inside the Hangar nearby,
    where Tails said he had a new piece of machinery he wanted to try.
    Apparently it was a machine that increased the healing rate, therefore
    mending Sonic's ankle quite nicely. When it was done, Sonic sat up,
    rotationg his foot. "Good as new!" Sonic commented.
    "So it works," Tails smiled.
    "Yep!" Sonic said, standing up. "Come on, let's go outside!"
    Sonic, Tails, Bane and Nellie ran outside to appropritely enjoy
    the view of the area. The area was near a cliff that overviews the ocean.
    Sonic breathed the fresh air and sighed, relaxing for a moment. But he
    could not rest. Dr. Robotnik was still out there. And he has an
    emerald-eating water monster. Something about more emeralds? He had to
    find them before Robotnik does!
    A commotion nearby turned heads towards 2 men that was standing over
    a nearby hole. Sonic and the others approached them.
    "Hey, what's all the hub, bub?" Sonic inquired. One man faced him.
    "We found a startling artifact that seems to glow, but we cannot
    budge it!" the man explained.
    "Really? What is it?" Sonic asked, trying to get a look.
    "It's a green stone. In it glows the Echidnain sign "yawia", which
    means wind. It looks like a miniture hurricane, trapped inside the green
    glass, slowly whirling."
    Sonic took a closer look. It looked like a green glass rock, with
    the white symbol in it. He kinda stared at it, and looked back at the
    man with a funny look. "That's it-?"
    Suddenly, there was an explosion of light from behind Sonic as
    the stone suddenly started floating in a gust of air and light.
    Slowly, it rose up to eye level as everyone gathered around it.
    "Wow, it's pretty!" Nellie commented.
    Bane reached out to touch the stone, but it shocked him, preventing
    him from touching it.
    "Whoa..." Sonic breathed as it matched to eye level with him. He
    stared deep into the heart of the stone, hynotised.
    "Sonic...? What IS it?" Tails asked.
    "I dunno....but.....it's as if....it was meant....just for me...."
    Sonic's hand drifted to the stone.
    "Sonic-!" Bane started, but Nellie held him back. Sonic grabbed
    the stone, and then Sonic himself started to glow. He slowly raised
    the stone, then in a voice that was his own, yet it seemed not like his
    own, he said, "Show me the way."
    A blast of light shot from the stone to a cave across the way. He
    turned to the others and annouced.
    "I must go! In that cave is something important. Youy can come
    if you like." Sonic said.
    "I'll go, Sonic!" Tails volinteered.
    "Bane and I will stay here and interview the expedition team,"
    Nellie said.
    "See ya later, Aunt Nellie!" Tails shouted, running after a Sonic
    who had already taken off.
    When he finally caught up with Sonic, he was standing in front of
    a pedistal inside the cave. There was a slot shaped to fit the stone
    as Sonic did so. He stopped glowing, but all that power soaked up into
    his medallion, making it glow brightly.
    "Whoa, what a rush!" Sonic said, woozily.
    "What happened, Sonic?" Tails asked.
    "Not too sure, lil bro. All I know is....something is calling me
    inside this cave...." Sonic said. As he walked forward, a blast of
    wind shot him upward.
    "SONIC!!!" Tails cried, going after him.
    


	9. 

Please title this page. (Page 9)
    
    **Chapter 09: The Magic of Windy Valley**
    Day 3
    Mystic Ruins
    4:09 P.M.
    Sleet brought Beta and Gamma inside the Egg Carrier. After he
    brought them into the main room, he turned to Gamma.
    "Go to the main cargo holding bay and introduce yourself to the
    other E-Series bots," Sleet ordered.
    "Yes sir," Gamma droned, and walked away.
    Sleet took Beta to a smaller holding bay downstairs.
    Windy Valley
    4:15 P.M.
    Sonic opened his eyes, the wind blowing about. Something was poking
    him. He looked up to find a rabbit holding a stick.
    Suprised, he got to his feet, into a fighting stance.
    "Whoa! Stop right there! Where's Tails?" he asked.
    The rabbit backed up. "Whoa there, sugah! I ain't gonna hurtcha!"
    Sonic dropped his guard, realizing it was only a girl.
    "Who are you?" Sonic asked.
    "The name's Rabbit. Bunnie Rabbit. Ah saw you an yer lil friend
    drift into the valley, so I came to see if you two were still alive. I
    see you are. Your lil friend is nearby. He's stunned, but fine."
    "Thanks Bunnie. Where are we?" Sonic asked.
    "This here is the Windy Valley. But ah dunno how you two got in
    here. The entrance has been sealed for years. Only me an Antoine live
    here," Bunnie explained.
    "Antoine?" Sonic asked.
    "Yes. Antoine D'Coolette. He's the guardian of the Wind Shrine."
    Sonic picked up the unconcious Tails. "What's the Wind Shrine?"
    "It's a place that's said that makes the Wind here blow constantly.
    It is also said that one day, the Chosen One will tame the wind, and save
    us from the God of Destruction."
    "God of Destruction, eh? Well I don't know about ledgends, but I'm
    on my to stop evil from destroying the world," Sonic said.
    Bunnie smirked. "Is that so? You don't look like the hero type ta
    me. Probably can't run all that fast either."
    Sonic burst out laughing. "Lady, I don't know where you been, but
    they don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing!"
    Suddenly, a great gust of wind blew. A burst of light and heat
    showed ahead.
    "What IS that?" Sonic called.
    "It's the Wind Demon! It only appears to fight the Chosen One
    though!!!" Bunnie cried.
    Sonic squinted as he looked towards the figure. That was no Wind
    Demon. It was Gora, one of Robotnik's henchbots that can generate fire and
    heat. Somehow it was manipulating the wind so that it SEEMED like a Wind
    Demon.
    "That's no demon....let's boogey!" Sonic said, grabbing Bunnie's
    hand, and ran as fast as he could.
    "Whoa, sugah! You are fast!" Bunnie said.
    It wasn't long before Sonic could go no further....he was caught in
    a vortex of wind.
    "Tornado!!!!" Bunnie cried.
    Sonic gripped Tails, Bunnie and a pipe, hanging on for dear life.
    "What'll I do now?" he asked himself. "I can't fight the force of
    wind! I can't touch it. I wish Sonia was here. Or Manic. I can't do this
    alone....."
    Sonic cried loudly. "I CAN'T DO IT ALONE!!!!!!!"
    Suddenly a bright beam shot from Sonic's medallion, and started
    circling against the wind, counteracting the tornado, and it whirled in the
    opposite direction, right at the Gora. It got caught, and ripped apart
    in the strong winds. The winds died away. Tails then woke up, and found
    Sonic floating in the air, glowing again.
    "Sonic?" he called. Bunnie joined him. "Hello. I'm Bunnie."
    "Hey Bunnie. What's with Sonic?" Tails asked.
    "I was hopin you'd tell me, Sugar," Bunnie said.
    Sonic looked down, a sense of authorty was given to him. "Take me
    to the Shrine."
    The coyote stood there before the Shrine, practicing with his sword.
    He stopped when he saw Bunnie....with 2 other people! He ran to Bunnie,
    hugging her.
    "Bunnie! Macharie, are you alright? I saw ze tornado and thought
    of you..."
    Antoine looked up at Sonic, and nearly paniced.
    "It eez him! Ze Chosen One!" he yelped.
    "Yeah! He tamed the big wind!" Bunnie said.
    "May I request access to the shrine?" Sonic asked.
    "Oui, oui!" Antoine nodded, letting Sonic through. Sonic approached
    the shrine, and put his medallion in a little notch in the stone. It started
    to glow.
    Sonic hesitated for a moment, looking towards the three, before he
    put his hands on the stone, and then there was a burst of light.
    When the light died away, Sonic was still gripping the stone, but
    the light was gone, and the medallion hung in the air.
    "Sonic....are you okay?" Tails asked. All they could see was his
    backside....was it him, or did Sonic's quills get longer? Sonic raised a
    hand to the medallion.
    "This...is a chaos emerald..." Sonic's low voice came and he turned
    around....looking upon them with green eyes.
    The three gasped. Sonic seems to have changed physicly...more
    grown-up.
    The medallion floated around his neck, and after the light died away,
    Sonic fainted. Tails picked him up and looked to Antoine and Bunnie.
    "We're going home. You guys coming?" Tails asked.
    


	10. 

Please title this page. (Page 10)
    
    **Chapter 10: Shalita**
    Day 3
    Mystic Ruins
    5:39 P.M.
    Sonic moaned, waking up to seeing 3 facing looking at him. He sat up,
    seeing Tails, Bunnie and Antoine.
    "Oh, my head," he groaned, rubbing his head. "What happened?"
    "We were hopin you'd tell us, sugar, but it seems that you may be
    the Chosen One!" Bunnie said.
    Sonic sat up. "The Chosen One? You mean that guy that'll stop the
    God of Destruction thing?"
    "Oui, zat eez you, Sonique Hedgehog!" Antoine assured.
    "Are you royalty or somethin? I heard that only royalty wears
    medallions made from chao emeralds!" Bunnie said.
    "Yeah, I'm royalty, a fact I rarely admit," Sonic said. "What time
    is it?"
    "5:43, sugar. Why?" Bunnie asked.
    Sonic sighed as he got up. "I need to get back to Station Square. My
    chao got left at the daycare and I need to go pick 'im up."
    "Good idea," Tails said. "We can get some chao there while we're
    at it."
    As they walked out of the room, Sonic happened to notice himself in
    a mirror, passing by it. "What happened to my eyes?!"
    Station Square
    5:55 P.M.
    Knuckles sat with the Station Square Freedom Fighters; Jett, Jo,
    Lauren and Bryce; eating dinner. He fed some fruit to his chao. Mainly
    coconuts, since that's all he could find that the chao liked.
    "I gotta find those emerald shards," he sighed.
    "Love to help, dude, but me an Bryce are goin to a concert tonight,"
    Lauren said.
    "Concert?!" Knuckles asked. "Where?!"
    "Casinopolis, behind the Station Square Hotel," Bryce explained.
    "Ya know..." Knuckles said thoughtfully. "I might take my search
    there after all...."
    For a moment, his eye caught a patch of pink quills. For moment, his
    hopes sky-rocketed. Could it be...HER?
    Jett saw Knuckles staring after the girl and smirked.
    "Ah, the fair Amy Rose. Her cousin's playing at the concert
    tonight." Jett said.
    For a moment, he frowned, but gave a thought that maybe this girl was
    related to the one he was looking for.
    He could only hope.
    Station Square
    6:29 P.M.
    It wasn't until after Sonic and the gang arrived in Station Square,
    that Tails suddenly yelped.
    "Oh my gosh! I forgot there was a concert tonight!" he gasped.
    "Concert? Who's playing?" Sonic asked.
    Tails whispered in his ear.
    "Oh WOW! Are you SERIOUS?" Sonic asked. "She's my fav!" Sonic turned
    to Bunnie and Antoine. "You guys wanna go to a concert?"
    Bunnie became starry eyed. "A concert?! A REAL concert?! I never
    been to one!!!"
    Antoine nodded. "Oui! I am loving ze sound of musique!"
    "Okay! Okay! I'll get you guys the tickets! Go get your chao an I'll
    be right back!" Tails said, dashing off.
    Sonic smiled as he wandered into the Station Square Hotel. His favorite
    rock star was in town! While in the north, where the Sonic Underground
    ruled the music world, this babe was the Belle of the South, the best of
    the best.
    The hotel manager flagged Sonic down.
    "Your Highness, I recieved a package for you!"
    Sonic dashed to the front desk as the manager handed him his package.
    "I didn't know you had green eyes," the manager noted.
    "Err, yeah, well..." Sonic said, opening the package. Inside were a
    new pair of shoes and a crystal bracelet. Puzzeled, he looked up to the
    manager. "Excuse me, who were these from?"
    "Oh, some female with a cloak. Didn't get a good look at her," the
    manager explained.
    Sonic thought about it, and took a look at the tag. There wasn't
    anything on it, except the letters "Q.A."
    His eyes widen, and he immeditely kicked off his shoes and put on
    the new ones. He put on the crystal bracelet and handed his old shoes to
    Bunnie.
    "Can you please do me a favor and take these to my room while I go
    get my chao? It's room 357."
    "Sure thang, sugar-hog," Bunnie nodded, and took off with Antoine.
    As Sonic approached the elevator to the chao room, Sonic sighed.
    "Thanks Mom."
    The chao cried as Sonic and the gang entered Casinopolis. Tails
    managed, in some mysterious way, managed to get front row seats for all
    of them. Sonic called dibs on front-center. They thought about entering
    the main theatre, but it was too loud for the chao to stand, and they
    agreed unamiously to get snacks before they tried to go in. As they walked
    away, they failed to notice Knuckles and HIS posse show at the entrance,
    holding snacks themselves. Knuckles' chao was a lot tougher than Sonic's
    chao, and was holding up pretty well against the noise.
    "Wow, it's awful loud in there!" Knuckles called.
    "That's how concerts ALWAYS are, buddy!" Jett said.
    "Come on! Let's go inside! Too bad we couldn't get front row seats!"
    Lauren called.
    Casinopolis Main Hallway
    7:45 P.M.
    Sonic took his chao, looking around. All around him were slot
    machines, poker tables, and all sorts of stuff. This was the main part of
    Casinopolis. The part where the concert was held was the main theatre near
    the back.
    Sonic saw many grownups around, but no one his age. He looked
    around, noticing he was seperated from his friends. He was about to look
    for them, when Antoine ran to him.
    "Sonique, Bunnie and Tails were not allowd in here. Zey are too
    young. Zey were only allowed into the concert area."
    "If they are too young, then why was I allowed in here?" Sonic
    asked.
    "You are royalty, sir." Antoine said simply.
    "Oh."
    It dawned on Antoine that part of his duty was to become a royal
    guardian if he ever left the Windy Valley. He knelt before Sonic.
    "Sir, it is my solem duty to become your Royal Bodyguard, if you
    allow me to forfill it," Antoine said.
    "Bodyguard? I really don't need one....but....if it's your duty......"
    Sonic sighed, uncomfortable to being assigned a guard.
    "Oui. Thank you, Sonique!" Antoine bowed.
    "It's...not a prob, Ant. Just keep in mind that I can take care
    of myself."
    "Oui."
    "Ant, I got a strange feeling here. I wanna come back through here
    after the concert, okay?"
    "Yes sir!" Antoine saluted.
    Casinopolis Concert Hall
    8:00 P.M.
    The concert roared to life as it began. Sonic and Antoine ran in
    just in time to see a girl walk on stage, singing her heart out.
    This was Shalita Ranay, the famous Rock Star Babe. She was a white
    hedgehog wearing a lavender tubetop and tight black pants. Her hair was A
    golden orange that faded into yellow and then magenta. A small patch around
    her right eye was a star-shape, earning her the nickname Star Rider. She
    seemed....familar, to Sonic, in a different way. She came out singing one
    of her older songs, "Do Ya Really Wanna Play?"
    Just look into my eyes, tell me
    You've got all that it takes
    And much more, all ya gotta say
    Stop telling me lies, show me
    With every move that you make
    You can score
    Tell me that you wanna play
    You can feel it, but can't steal it
    'Cause boy, I got the magic touch
    The way Shalita bent downtowards Sonic, saying that last line, it
    was almost like she was issuing him a challenge, a competition between the
    best bands.
    Can you be the best
    With the power you posess
    Will you step up to the fight
    Can you past the test
    Are you frightened to confess
    That you just can't get it right
    You can win or lose
    But you gotta pay your dues
    Step up or step away
    DO YOU REALLY WANNA PLAY?
    Shalita smirked as she backed away. Sonic felt like she really WAS
    implying the song to him. He grinned.
    The challenge is yours, take it
    You've backed down before
    Now prove to me
    You control your destiny
    Keep it steady, get ready
    Show me that you got the stuff
    Shalita approached Sonic again, winking.
    "I got what it takes,"Sonic shouted.
    Can you be the best
    With the power you posess
    Will you step up to the fight
    Can you past the test
    Are you frightened to confess
    That you just can't get it right
    You can win or lose
    But you gotta pay your dues
    Step up or step away
    DO YOU REALLY WANNA PLAY?
    Shalita reached out towards Sonic, and hetook her hand. She pulled
    him onstage.
    Let yourself go
    This is my show
    Watch me when I play
    Change your mindset
    And you'll get
    Better everyday
    Sonic joined in on the last chorus.
    Can you be the best
    With the power you posess
    Will you step up to the fight
    Can you past the test
    Are you frightened to confess
    That you just can't get it right
    You can win or lose
    But you gotta pay your dues
    Step up or step away
    DO YOU REALLY WANNA PLAY?
    When the concert was over, Shalita walked offstage, with Sonic. She
    approached Sonic's pals and called out to them.
    "Miles! Meet us behind the chasino main hall! I gotta take Sonic
    down below!"
    Sonic gasped and stared at Shalita. There was only one girl that
    called Tails "Miles".
    "Nellie?!" he gasped.
    "Not now, Sonic!" Shalita called. "Let's run before this crowd
    mobs us!"
    Once out in the casino, they were safe from the teen mob.
    "Nellie, what's going on?" Sonic asked.
    "Number 1, Nellie Stargazer is my daytime job. My real name is
    Shalita Ranay." she explained.
    "Unbelievible..." Sonic gazed. "What else?"
    "I found a Chaos Emerald," she said.
    "Where?" Sonic asked.
    Shalita led Sonic to a nearby chute. "Down there."
    "The garbage chute," Sonic groaned. "I won't ask. Let's get it."
    "Right," Shalita said, then looked into his eyes. "What happened
    to you?!"
    "You don't ask, I don't ask," Sonic said.
    Casinopolis Main Hallway
    9:35 P.M.
    Knuckles skipped out on the concert when Shalita first walked
    onstage. It wasn't who he thought it was. Plus he had the feeling that there
    were more shards nearby. He found one and put it into his backpack. Jett
    came out to find Knuckles, and saw Knuckles sneaking around the main
    hallway. Knux was DEFINTELY still too young to gamble....Jo joined Jett,
    holfing Knux's chao.
    Casinopolis Back Alley
    9:40 P.M.
    Sonic and Shalita sneaked out, with Sonic's boyguard trailing them
    holding Sonic's chao, meeting Tails and Bunnie outside.
    Casinopolis Main Hallway
    9:45 P.M.
    Lauren and Bryce, with more snacks, joined Jett and Jo and saw
    Knuckles pick up another shard. They all had one thought on their mind:
    they were gonna get thrown out, no thanks to Knuckles, if this keeps up.
    Station Square
    9:50 P.M.
    Sonic, Shalita, Tails, Bunnie, and Antoine were heading back to
    Station Square Hotel when a familar engine roar apprached them. Sonic,
    Tails and Antoine got on their guard as Robotnik showed up. Sonci was
    suprised, that he accidently dropped the emerld.
    "The emerald!" Sonic cried, running for it.
    "Oh no you don't!" Robotnik growled, pressing a button. A purple
    gas spewed from thents on the side of his craft. Sonic and the gang felt
    weird.
    Sonic saw Robotnik take the chaos emerald before he dropped.
    "Eggman..." he moaned as the group fell asleep, leaving Robotnik with
    no trouble at all.
    


	11. 

Please title this page. (Page 11)
    
    **Chapter 11: Blast to the Past**
    Day 3
    Casinopolis Main Hall
    10:00 P.M.
    "And STAY OUT until you're older!" the manager growled, as the
    casino guards shoved Knuckles, Jett, Jo, Lauren and Bryce onto the street.
    "So much for meeting Shalita," Lauren sighed.
    "Sorry I got us kicked out, but....I had to get my emeralds!"
    Knuckles explained.
    "Dude, why are those emeralds so important?" Jett asked.
    "Well, ya see-" Knuckles started.
    He caught a twinkle of a light in the distance. "What in the world?"
    "Hey, what's up?" Bryce asked.
    "Hang on a minute," Knux said, and with his chao, walked over to
    the alley where he saw the light. "Hello?"
    He saw the pink light. It was hovering over a figure. Knuckles
    approached whatever the figure was. Knux guessed it wasn't alive, for it
    wasn't breathing.
    When he got within the distance, he gasped.
    "Manic...?" Knuckles whispered.
    A blinding light filled Knuckles' vision.
    When it died away, he was no longer in the alley, but was in a
    strange area. A pyramid sat before him.
    "Where am I?" he asked himself. "This is very strange..."
    He wandered though the area. Echidnas were all around him! It was
    was....cool! He stopped short.
    Ahead was a female echidna trying to talk to an older male echidna,
    while a green hedgehog-shaped chao stood nearby.
     "Father! Please don't!" the girl cried.
     "Tikal, the seven emeralds are essential to our survival!" the
    father replied.
    "How can I make you understand? Attacking other countries, stealing
    and killing can't be the right path to peace! Father! I BEG YOU!" Tikal
    cried.
    Knux opened his eyes. He was back in the alley, holding his chao.
    "Back in Station Square I see..." Knux murmured. "What's going
    on here anyway?"
    "KNUX!" came the call. It was Bryce. "Hey, you okay?"
    "Yeah, I'm-" Knux started to say, looking about him. The alley was
    empty. "-fine...hey guys? Did you happen to see..?"
    The group came up to him, listening.
    "...nevermind. Let's go head back to....wherever. I need a place to
    stay the night..."
    "Hey, you can stay at our pad," Jett said.
    "Yeah, we got the coolest hang in town," Lauren added.
    "I suppose so. Let's go," Knuckles said.
    Carrying the quiet chao, Knux and the others heading out through the
    Station Square Hotel, when Knux suddenly stopped.
    "Hold on a sec-" Knux said. "Look!"
    The group saw what looked like a fat eggshaped overlander walking
    into an elevator.
    "Who in the world is that?" Lauren asked.
    "It's Dr. Eggman!" Knux exclaimed.
    "Whoooa. Ya mean the fat dictator dude that RULES the north side
    of Mobius?" Jett asked. "Oh WOW! Let's trounce him while he's all alone!"
    "YEAH!" the others cheered.
    "Alright!" Knux smirked. "Let's get Dr. Eggman!"
    


	12. 

Please title this page. (Page 12)
    
    **Chapter 12: Total Chaos**
    Day 3
    Station Square Hotel Resturant
    10:06 P.M.
    Knuckles and the Station Square Freedom Fighters arrived on the top
    of the floor, arriving in what looked like a resturant. He looked about
    trying to find Robotnik.
    "Any sign of him?" Knuckles asked.
    "No dude!" Jett called.
    "Knuckles!" Lauren called running to him. "The stage nearby is
    empty. We can look for him on there."
    "Perfect!" Knuckles said, running on stage. He searched the crowd
    and slowly realized they were all staring at him.
    "Oh....uh..."Knuckles stuttered. He wasn't used to half a million
    people staring at him.
    "Alright! Knuckles the preformer!" Jett teased.
    "What am I, the odd-job echidna?!" Knux exclaimed.
    Jo leaned in front of Knux. "All a part of the show, folks!"
    Bryce stared at her as she leaned back. "No need to get the crowd
    upset," she said through her teeth.
    "Uh....yeah...all....a part of...the show..." Knux said nervously,
    then spied who he was looking for. As to make it an act, he pointed to
    Robotnik, calling dramiticly but emphisicly. "You there! The big red
    guy that looks like an egg!"
    Robotnik growled, turning around. He didn't want to draw attention
    to himself too soon. Stupid echidna.
    "Who me? I, Dr Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the
    WORLD?"
    "Yes, YOU, Dr. Eggman!" Knux called.
    Robotnik growled, appraching the stage. Knux noticed Robotnik was
    gripping to something. An emerald? An emerald SHARD?
    "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Knux yelled.
    "Uh this? This isn't what you're looking for," Robotnik said,
    holding out the chaos emerald. The FFs gasped.
    "No...I guess not...." Knux said, dissappointed.
    "That's alright though. I can use you as a guina pig to test it!"
    Robotnik grinned.
    "On your guard, Freedom Fighters!" Jett called as they got into
    a fighting stance in front of Knux. Knux gripped his chao to him tightly.
    He's not afraid, but the chao, his buddy, was in danger.
    "Chaos! Come forth!" Robotnik called.
    "Chaos?" Knux asked.
    Suddenly, water started seeping through the cracks of the stage,
    and it started gathering until a shape formed, rising before them.
    "That's the monster I saw the other night!" Knux growled.
    Robotnik tossed Chaos the chaos emerald. As it asorbed it, the
    monster morphed into a larger, more hidious shape. A third "horn"
    potruded from the back of his head, and thick cartlge developed in the
    arms, each holding an emerald.
    "Hah! Changing shape won't scare me!" Knux called. Suddenly his
    chao yelped and leaped out of his hands, running away, crying in pain.
    "HEY! WAIT!" Knuckles cried, diving after the chao. As if he
    smacked into a forcefielded, he was rebounded away from his chao. When
    he looked up, all he could see was a yellow tipped white shell.
    "NO!" Knux called. A shadow loomed over him.
    "Forget it. You have MUCH bigger problems now," he could hear
    Robotnik say from behind Chaos.
    Knux got up off the floor and got into a fighing stance. Chaos
    morphed into a ball of water. It started bouncing all over the stage.
    "Look out!" Laruen cried. "It's gonna trounce US!"
    The FFs scattered as Chaos morphed back into itself. It started
    shooting its claw at Knuckles. Knux dodged and attacked the only solid
    form it had.
    The brain.
    Chaos melted into a puddle again and reformed. It started spinning
    its arms about, slapping the freedom fighters off-stage. Knux dodged
    again and attacked it.
    Enough playing, Chaos broke up into many little balls of water
    and pounding Knux with all its might.
    Knux survived the beating and stood rigid, facing the beast.
    "Is that all you got?" Knux growled, punching the brain again.
    The monster, out of strength, soaked into the stage.
    The freedom fighters surrounded Robotnik.
    "Bah. So what if you defeated Chaos. He'll be much stronger once I
    feed him all of the chaos emeralds!" Robotnik called.
    "Yeah yeah. That still doesn't faze me. Ya hear?" Knux called.
    Robotnik smirked. "I know something that might. It's about Sonic."
    Knuckles eyes widen. "What? What ABOUT Sonic?"
    "He's after peices of the emerald too!" Robotnik gruffawed.
    "What do ya mean?" Knux asked.
    "Did you see the dead body in the alley tonight?" Robotnik asked.
    "Ya mean.....?" Knuckles gaped. So he DID see Manic. But, if Manic
    was....
    "What happened?!" Knux asked.
    "Sonic was after his brother's medallion for power against Chaos.
    When his brother refused...."
    The crowd gasped, some not believing this terrible news.
    "The rest I'll let you figure for yourself!" Robotnik laughed,
    walking out of the resturant. The FFs were too stunned to stop him. Knux
    plopped down next to the shell where his chao was.
    "Manic....no...." Knux whisped. "Sonic.......did he really do it?"
    "Dunno, dude," Jett said.
    "If that's so, then now what?" Lauren asked.
    Knux thought deeply. If Sonic killed Manic for his medallion, why
    would he do it? What's so special about a medallion that turned into a
    drumset? He suddenly had another thought. If Manic was here with Sonic,
    then so was-
    "Sonia!" Knux gasped.
    "Who?" Jo asked.
    "Sonia! She's Sonic's sister! Oh my gosh, if he gets to her....aw
    man! We gotta find her!"
    "Chaaaao!" came the call. Everyone turned and standing there was
    an orange chao with three tiny horns potruding.
    "Is that...my chao?" Knux asked.
    "No time to explain Knux. Put him up inthe Chao Garden and let's
    go find Sonic," Bryce said.
    Day 4
    Station Square
    4:45 A.M.
    Sonic, bleary-eyed, woke up, finding the others also trying to wake
    up. What time WAS it anyway?
    A figure approached them. Shalita.
    "Hey, I see you're finally up," she said softly.
    "Ugh..." Tails moaned. "What happened to the chaod emerald?" he
    mumbled.
    "Uh......." Sonic moaned. "Eggman got one of them. But the other
    one is safe..."
    He pointed to his medallion.
    "Whoa.....that's made from a chaos emerald?" Shalita asked.
    "Yeah....Eggman must be getting desprite," Sonic said, standing up.
    "Now it's his two, to our one, and Eggman's winning..." Tails
    noted.
    Bunnie yawned. "So now what'll we do?"
    "I dunno, but let's get going," Sonic said.
    Antoine woke up screaming.
    "Huh?!" they turned around. Standing before Antoine was a green
    hedgehog-shaped chao.
    "Oh wow, it evolved!" Shalita gushed. "It's so....."
    She frowned. It reminded her of the thief that Tails said had
    fallen out of the plane. But if that chao belonged to Sonic....why did it
    look like the other guy? "....cute!"
    Sonic picked it up. "Hey lil guy! You tryin to be me?"
    Everyone grinned as Antoine calmed down. The chao cooed.
    "Hey Sonic. Me an Tails are gonna head to Station Square Diner and
    get us some breakfast. How about you drop off your chao in the garden
    and meet us there?" Shalita suggested.
    "Good idea. See ya there!" Sonic nodded.
    The sun rose finding Sonic, Shalita, Bunnie, Antoine and Tails
    riding the train to the Mystic Ruins. Shalia suggested checking the weird
    mountain range for any chaos emeralds, and Sonic readily agreed. Upon
    arriving there, they stood before the wall of rock that was not there
    last week as Shalita had said.
    "This is strange..." Sonic said. Suddenly his medallion started
    glowing. "What in the world?!"
    There was a low rumbling before the wall in front of them exploded,
    rock and dirt sent flying. A white glowing object flew at Sonic, pausing
    in front of him. It was a small gemstone similar to the Wind Stone he
    found outside of the Windy Valley. Only this time, the picture of a
    snowflake was on it. HOWEVER, unlike the the Wind stone patten, this
    stone he reconized. He'd only seen it once. It was the Ice Stone.
    "What is it?" Bunnie asked.
    "This? This is a key to the entrance of the Ice Cap Mountains..."
    Sonic murmured.
    "Ice...Cap...?" Shalita asked.
    "Shalita, I know what your mysterious mountains are.......
    it's.....it's the Floating Island!"
    "The Floatin' Island? What the hoo-haw is THAT?" Bunnie asked.
    "No time to explain. Tails, follow me. The rest of you stay and
    make sure no one else gets on the island. I gotta find Knuckles!" Sonic
    called. He ran in. Tails followed.
    Sonic's mind raced as fast as his feet. Maybe the island crashed
    and Knuckles got trapped in the Ice Cap Mountains. That would explain the I
    ce Stone flying towards him...
    Several hours later found the duo within the heart of the Ice Cap
    Mountains. Still no sign of Knuckles, but Tails kept insisting he saw
    someone following them. Checking into the caves, Sonic gasped. It was
    so beautiful! This was Limestone Cavern. The name fit well. This cave
    had a rich deposit of limestone. As Sonic wandered back out the cave
    he saw something. A snowboard. HIS snowboad, from the last time he and
    his sibs visted the island. Before he could get a chance to inspect it,
    Tails cried out.
    "AVALANCHE!!!"
    Sonic looked up, and sure enough, an avalance had started. He
    grabbed Tails and hopped on the snowboard, racing down the mountian,
    out of the distance of the falling snow. Towards the bottom of the
    mountain, Sonic stopped short. Standing against the light of the sun
    was a figure. But it wasn't Knuckles.
    "Catch!" it called and ran away, tossing Sonic something. Sonic
    caught it.
    There was a sudden explosion as jet plane started flying in from
    above, shooting at them.
    "SCRAM!!!" Sonic cried, running down from the mountain. Tails was
    hot on his feet.
    Shalita was back at her place, with Bunnie and Antoine, watchoing
    the field. The crazy red echidna from Speed Highway showed up with the
    annoying kids that caused trouble in Station Square. She was wary of them,
    but after the nutcase started showing up with what looked like sharp
    shovel claws, she deemed the group "armed and dangerous" and decided to
    wait indoors until they left the area. Unfortunitely, the red echidna
    headed right in towards the Floating Island, and the others stood
    guarding the entrance. Although Sonic said to keep anyone else away from
    the island, there was no way she was gonna confront the group....not
    unarmed anyway. Antoine fidgeted. "The prince may be in danger!" he
    wailed.
    "Sugah-Twain, we can't do a THANG until Sonic an Tails get back,"
    Bunnie said.
    Shalita's cell-phone rang.
    "Stargazer here," she greeted the caller. "Bane? Hey! How you-wha?"
    Bunnie and Antoine saw Shalita looked horrified. "What are you
    talkin about, Bane? Sonic's been with me all night! Wha.....oh....oh no
    .....yes! Get them over here right away!"
    Shalita put away her cell-phone. "There was a murder last night,
    and someone's passed the word that Sonic was the murderer!" she said.
    "But that's impossible. He was with us all night!" Bunnie said.
    "I know. Bane said my cousin's in town, tryin to find our other
    cousin, and she's got two freedom fighters with her to calm the town
    down. They're on their way here now, but we gotta find Sonic!"
    "Well here he comes, sugah!" Bunnie said, pointing out the
    window.
    Sonic was mobbed almost immeditely after he came out from the island.
    "AAAGH!" he cried, as he was dealt a sucker punch to the face
    from Jett.
    "Now, you'll face the wrath of the Station Square Freedom Fighters,
    you back-stabbing traitor!" Jett called.
    "What?!" Sonic yelped, backing up.
    "SONIC!!!" Tails called, running to him. Bryce pushed Tails back.
    "Don't get close to him, kid. He's dangerous!"
    "I'd say YOU guys are the dangerous ones, trying to harm the
    prince!" Shalita yelled, running towards them with Bunnie and Antoine.
    "Oiu! You are all under arrest for treason against the crowned
    Prince of Mobius!" Antoine threatened.
    The FFs laughed.
    "You gonna arrest US? The Station Square Freedom Fighters?" Lauren
    laughed.
    "We can most certainly try!" Bunnie called, getting into a
    fighting stance.
    "Then you fools are on the wrong side," a familar voice growled.
    Everyone looked up to see Knuckles standing there.
    "Whattda mean, Knux?!" Sonic yelled.
    "Sonic, you KNOW this nutcase?" Shalita asked.
    "Knuckles the Echidna. He's the Guardian of the Floating Island,"
    Sonic said.
    "Hey Knux," Jo said, yanking an object of out Sonic's hand. "Lookie
    what I found!"
    "Hey, that's MINE!" Sonic growled.
    "WRONG. It WAS Manic's!" Knux growled.
    Sonic stared at Knux. "Shal's right. You ARE nuts! Manic's back-"
    Sonic saw the object. "-in-" It was a medallion. MANIC'S medallion. He
    looked at Knux. "-but-"
    Knux growled. "Surrender your medallion, Sonic. And you won't get
    hurt."
    Sonic growled. "Never!"
    "Fine, then we do it the hard way," Knux said.
    "Not with us here-" Shalita said as the three stepped forward. The
    FFs pulled out guns. "-on second thought...he's all yours...."
    "She gaved an angry Sonic a fearful look as the three back up and
    ran. Sonic growled. Cowards. At least Tails hadn't abandoned him..
    The FFs laughed as they tossed aside their water guns and took
    turns beating Sonic. Knux hated to do this, but he was no longer a
    friend of Sonic's.
    Suddenly Shalita came chaging back, with something in her hand. Jo
    was the first to spot her.
    "THAT CRAZY LADY'S GOT A SWORD!!!" she shrieked and everyone back
    off, as Shalita swung.
    "Back! Back you savages!" she cried as she made way for herself
    and Bunnie and Antoine. She handed the sword to Antoine. "Watch them,"
    she ordered. She knelt beside Sonic. He was already developing a shiner
    on his left eye.
    "You came back..." Sonic murmured.
    "Sonic, tell these people you didn't murder anyone!" Shalita said.
    "Murder? I would never kill anyone..." Sonic said.
    "Liar!" Knuckles growled. "I saw the body! You stole the medallion
    from his dead body!"
    "Body? WHAT body?! What meda-" he stopped. Dead body? Manic's
    medallion? Wha-?
    "Knux..." Sonic whispered. "What dead body? Manic's medallion?
    But he's been in Robotropolis all week..."
    "Actually, he hasn't..." came the call. Everyone turned to find a
    navy blue hedgehog, accompanied with a black hedgehog, a lion and a
    mouse.
    "Sierra? What're you doing here?" Sonic asked.
    "Sonic, Sierra is my cousin..." Shalita said.
    "Sonic, Manic's been here for 2 days. I thought he'd of found you
    by now....but..."
    "But? But what?" Sonic asked.
    "Sonic...." Sierra whispered, bowing her head. "Sonic....Manic.....
    Manic is....."
    "TIME OUT!!" Shalita cried. "Manic? That's the thief that broke
    into our house the other night! if you ask me, good riddance!"
    Everyone stared at her, Sonic with angry eyes.
    "What? What'd I say?" Shalita asked. She looked at Sonic. "Sonic?"
    Sonic got up and staggered past her. Shalita ran alongside him.
    "Sonic? Come on, talk to me-!" Sonic ran on ahead, towards the pond.
    She stopped. "Sonic...?"
    Sierra stood beside her, with Tails and Knuckles trailing the
    zombified Sonic. "Shalita..." Sierra called. Shalita looked to Sierra,
    tears in her eyes. "Why won't he talk to me?"
    "Shal......Manic.....Manic was Sonic's twin brother."
    Shalita stared, horrified. "What? No......no oh my, Sierra...."
    Shalita looked up suddenly as a yelp came from where Sonic Tails
    and Knux were. Tails and Kniux had Sonic by the arms, pulling him back
    from the pond.
    "Sonic, don't do it!!!" Tails cried. Tears streamed down Sonic's
    face.
    "Lemme go! Leave me alone!!!" he cried angrily.
    "SONIC! Don't throw away your life on this!" Knux yelled.
    Sonic suddenly snagged the medallion from Knux, taking him by
    suprise, and threw himself into the water. He never his because a watery
    claw snagged both medallion away from Sonic.
    "NOT AGAIN!" Sonic yelped. Chaos appeared yet again, this time in
    the form of a shark. Robotnik appeared before the rest of the Freedom
    Fighters.
    "Chaos! Destroy them all!" Robotnik ordered.
    Needless to say, Sonic was in boiling anger. Chaos killed his
    brother, he was sure of it!
    He tooked down chaos in no time flat, despite his stronger level.
    "ARRRGH! Curse you!" Robotnik yelled.
    A dark shadow fell over them. Everyone looked up to see a ship
    flying overhead.
    "Behold my flying masterpiece, the Egg Carrier! It pales in to the
    power of Chaos!" Robotnik laughed. A transporter beamed down on
    Robotnik.
    "Adeiu! Until we meet again! Hahahahahahah!!!!!"
    And with that, Robotnik dissappeared.
    Sonic growled. "I'm gonna make you pay for this, Eggman..."
    "We can't let him get away!" Tails cried. "Let's get to my
    workshop and we'll take the Tonado!"
    "Yeah," Sonic glared towards the sky.
    "Sonic!" Knux called. "I need to take care of some busniess.
    I'll catch up later."
    "No prob, Knuckles. We'll take care of everything here."
    The Egg Carrier
    1:35 P.M.
    Sleet stepped off the elevator and reported to Robotnik.
    "Sir, Zero has brought in the latest group of prisioners to be
    robotisized."
    Robotnik turned. "Excellent! The new Zero bot has been doing well
    for such a primitive device! What else do you have to report?"
    "Beta is being rebuilt as asked, sir," Sleet said.
    "Very good!"
    As Sleet turned to leave, he called quietly. "Oh...um....sir.....
    SHE'S here...."
    Dr. Robotnik stood rigid. HER? NOW? "Where?!"
    Suddenly the door burst open and a dark woman in a cloak marched
    in, with two unidentiful guards at her side. She was a dark hedgehog.
    "A-Aushatara...w-what are you doing here?" Robotnik sweated.
    "Can the pleasentries, Robotnik. Where's my batallion of robots I
    payed good money for?!" she growled.
    "Well...ya see....,uh...we just got a new prisioner batch this
    morning and are being robotisized as it is," Robotnik explained.
    "I don't want excuses, I want RESULTS!" she screamed.
    "Y-yes mam! They'll be delivered to you today!"
    "They'd better be," she glared, and left without further notice.
    As the door slammed shut, Dr. Robotnik growled.
    "Stupid woman. All she's doing is going on a wild goose chase in
    the Great Desert!"
    "Uh, y-yes sir, she is," Sleet agreed.
    Just upstair, the green robot, Zero, was tossing frightened mobians
    into the robotisizer. Nearby, an orange jackal was looking at the caged
    birds.
    "Aww, I like lil birdies!" he grinned, tryin to tickle a green
    flicky.
    It promptly bit his finger and flew out.
    "YOW!!!" the jackal yelped.
    Zero whirled about. That stupid mongrel has inturpted its work.
    It knocked the jackel aside and chased after the bird. Sleet heard the
    noise and ran upstairs.
    "Dingo, you idiot! You let the prisioner escape!"
    "But it bit me!" Dingo frowned.
    "Whatever. Get up and follow the metal-head!" Sleet ordered.
    


	13. 

Please title this page. (Page 13)

**Chapter 13: Assault on the Egg Carrier**
    
    Day 4
    Station Square
    5:39 P.M.
    Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog, walked down the sidewalk, carrying
    her back of groceries. She was on her way to a rally. She considers
    herself a rebel type and what the mayor declared on the news today made
    her and her group upset. They were also big fans of Sonic the Hedgehog,
    and when Amy heard that the Mayor declared him an outcast in Station
    Square, she had to protest. When someone is an outcast, they're not
    allowed in ANYWHERE. The mayor couldn't just arrest the prince for murder.
    This was all he could do. Amy believed that Sonic would never do anything
    like that. There was no proof! Other than that, she was bored. Short
    attention spell.
    "Gee, I'm bored," she announced. No one had shown up for her
    rally yet. She was in the courtyard just in front of city hall, near the
    Burger Shop. "Everyday it's always the same thing. Same place different
    day."
    She sighed. "There was always something to do when Sonic was
    around..."
    She remembered last year when Sonic visited her town. She and some
    hostages were saved by two creeps, Sleet and Dingo.
    "Chasing bad guys...and blowing them away!"
    She sighed again. "But now he's gone....and there's nothing left
    to do....."
    She grimiced. "But shop till I drop. Things were always fun with
    Sonic around..."
    The sky suddenly turned dark.
    "Hey! What's going on?" Amy asked, looking up. "Is there an eclipse
    today or what? No one forcasted a storm or anything-"
    She dropped her bag as she stared into a sky. A HUGE ship slowly
    passed over the city. Amy could hear cars screech as startled citizens
    stepped out of their cars and watched.
    "Eggman..." she whispered. "Could it be...?"
    Suddenly she spotted an object heading towards her.
    "What's that?" she asked herself. It smacked into her forehead.
    "OW! Watch it, watch it!" she cried as she fell over. Rubbing her
    head, she saw a small bird laying on its side. "Ow, you should watch where
    you're going, buddy!"
    It didn't move much as she instantly frowned. "Hey, are you
    alright? You look kinda hurt..."
    She picked up the flicky and held it softly. Suddenly there was a
    crash as a big....trashcan...with arms and eyes floated before her. She
    looked at it with a funny look.
    "What's THIS?" she asked.
    It rushed her. Amy dodged to one side "YOW!"
    It stopped and turned around. It came after her again. Amy ran
    for it. "YIKES! You almost ran me over, creep!"
    It prosued after her. "Let's get outta here!" she yelped and dodged
    into the Burger Shop. She hid under the table as the robot peeked through
    the window. Only seeing the burger guy, he flew on, away.
    Breathing a sigh of relief, Amy came out from under the table.
    "Whew! That was close!"
    She looked at the flicky. "That was one of Eggman's robots huh? It
    captured you, and somehow you got away, right?"
    The bird chirped in reply.
    "Don't worry! I'll stand by you all the way!"
    She walked out, and the flicky fluttered beside her. "I'll try to
    keep us BOTH from harm!"
    As she walked by the Electonics store, she saw the channel flicker
    to WSSN Channel 08, Station Square News. Her cousin, Shalita, posing as
    Nellie Stargazer, was on TV. Amy watched, wondering what was up.
    "This is Nellie Stargazer with a live report. What you're about to
    see will shock, or maybe even frighten, so viewer's descretion IS advised-"
    The view switched to a camera showing the Egg Carrier over the city.
    "This is the Egg Carrier, built by Dictator Dr. Robotnik. While we
    have no idea of his motivation, the Mayor IS holding a meeting in Town
    Hall tonight at 7:00 P.M. All citizens are URGED to attend this meeting,
    as the Mayor will address the handling of this situation. We will be
    holding live broadcasts all night and will hold the meeting on here
    live, if you are unable to make it."
    Amy suddenly grinned. Forget the rally. This'll be her chance to
    show how the mayor screwed up. She'll pick up her chao from the Chao
    Garden and rally everyone at Town Hall.
    Just above Station Square
    5:45 P.M.
    Sonic and Tails finally caught up to the Egg Carrier. Sonic looked
    down briefly, wondering if Shalita was watching them. What'd she mean
    'good riddance?'.
    "SONIC!" Tails yelled. "There's something I have to tell you!"
    Sonic could barely hear Tails over the roar of the engine. "WHAT?"
    "ROBOTNIK DIDN'T KILL MANIC!"
    "THEN WHO DID?!"
    "SHALITA HAD-"
    The rest of his voice drowned out by the noise, leaving Sonic with
    the presumption that....Shalita did it?! It couldn't be!!! NO! He had
    liked that girl! How could he of been so stupid?! But the question is...
    why?
    In a fit of rage, he fired his gun at the Egg Carrier. Enough
    to blow up the defense cannons on the ship. Then he saw the shark
    fighters coming...
    Egg Carrier
    5:52 P.M.
    On board thr Egg Carrier, Dr. Robotnik was having his own meeting.
    Gamma, Delta, Esplion and Zeta stood before the doctor as he gace his
    annoucement.
    "Ah hah...testing....1,2,3...ahem...you, the elite Egg Carrier crew,
    have a job!"
    The screen behind him flicked on.
    "Behold! It's a tailed frog! Very unique! I don't care what it
    takes, just catch that frog!" Robotnik said. "Now go!"
    The E-Series turned around to set off on their mission
    Outside the Egg Carrier
    5:59 P.M.
    Sonic, angry, shot down every fighter in sight. he was becoming
    worn down with grief. Betrayed! How could Shalita DO this?
    Pretty soon, there were NO fighters left.
    "We did it!" Tails cheered.
    "Way to go, Tails!" Sonic called.
    They suddenly froze as they saw the nose of the Egg Carrier split
    open.
    "Egg Cannon Ready?" came Robotnik's voice.
    Sonic, figuring instantly what was going to happen, stared death
    in the face.
    "I'll be seeing you...Manic," Sonic whispered.
    "FIRE!"
    


	14. 

Please title this page. (Page 14)
    
    **Chapter 14: Keys**
    Day 4
    Mystic Ruins
    6:16 P.M.
    Knuckles and the Station Square Freedom Fighters rode the mine cart
    through the tunnel. When an acheologist ran out claiming he found the
    ruins of an ancient civization, Knuckles HAD to investigate. They looked
    ahead.
    "Knux! We got a fork comin up!" Jett called.
    "Which way?!" Jo cried.
    Before Knux could answer, a ball of light shot up from behind him.
    The same one that he saw back in the alley. Was it tryin to tell him
    something? It shot ahead and took the left tunnel.
    "Follow that light!" Knux said, as they went off into the left
    tunnel.
    Up ahead Knux spotted the end of the track.
    A dead end.
    "BRAKES!!!!" Knux cried.
    "What breaks?!" Bryce called.
    "THIS break!" Lauren said, pulling on a stick.
    It snapped in her hand. They all looked at it.
    "Uh oh!!!" they groaned and the mine cart smashed through the wall,
    flew off the track, and over the cliff.
    The animals could hear their cry as the cart landed in the Mystic
    Jungle, and dumped them out, sending them tumbling down the uneven
    ground.
    When they finally came to a stop, everyone was dirty, beat up,
    and on top of Knux.
    "Ugh.....get off me!" Knux moaned.
    Everyone leaped off the guardian.
    "Well...we're here," Jett said. "Now what?"
    "I don't-" Knux said looking up. They had landed in front of the
    ruins of a huge temple. "-know."
    They all looked up. "Whoa..." they murmured.
    The pink light flew past Knux again.
    "Hey! Wait up!" Knux called, tryin to follow it. Instead he
    tripped.
    "YAAAAH!" he yelled, falling over an object. "What in the world?!"
    He looked at it. A statue. A gold statue.
    He picked it up. "What's this thing?"
    It glew and shot a beam towards the back of the ruins. Curious,
    Knux followed the light, the rest of the FFs trailing him.
    There, he found a place to set the statue. A key?
    As he pushed it into the slot, the pink ball shot by Knux again.
    Making sure there was nothing to trip him, he ran after Tikal.
    And fell down the stairs in the process.
    Station Square
    6:45 P.M.
    Sonic felt himself float on the surface of a vast sea. His eyes
    were closed and the was white. He was giving up on his life. There was no
    hope left. Everyone he knew was turning against him. When he saw the
    laser, he knew there was no point in going on. So here he was, floating,
    not caring about a thing anymore.
    "Sonic..."
    He never heard the voice. His body was picked up from the water
    by someone's arms. Sonic didn't have the power or courage to speak to
    who he saw.
    Manic.
    Manic hugged his poor brother, trying to comfort him as he began
    to shake.
    "Sonic, it's gonna be okay, I'm here now," he said.
    Sonic finally murmured barely above a whisper. "I never got a
    chance to meet her..."
    "Our mother you mean? I know...Sonic, you can't give up on life
    because of me. There is too much going on to sacrifice yourself over
    nothing. You MUST stop Chaos before it's too late."
    "But how...." Sonic whispered.
    "Find Tikal. You'll know what's going on when you do..."
    "But where can I find her...?" Sonic asked.
    "Follow the Light..."
    Manic, the sea, and the white sky faded into darkness.
    "Manic....Manic....please don't leave me..." Sonic cried in a whisper.
    "Hey...wake up Sonic," a voice murmured. Sonic barely opened his
    eyes. He stared up at what looked like a broken skylight. Glass was
    scattered about around and under him. He had fallen through the top of
    a building. But which?
    A grren chao head looked over him. "Hey, he's waking up!"
    "Good!" came another voice. "I dunno how much longer we can hold
    these barbarians back!"
    Sonic looked at the talking chao and moaned. "Who are you?"
    "It's me Sonic, Chaima. I'm your friend," he said.
    "Chaima?" Sonic asked, sitting up. "ARGH!"
    He yelped, laying back down. "I think I broke something!"
    "Aw man! More bad news!" He called to someone. "Rupicha! We need a
    coconut here! He's hurt!"
    "Oh my way!" someone called back.
    As Chaima inspected Sonic's injury, Sonic asked, "What happened?"
    "Well you feel through the room and been unconcious. Suddenly all
    these people come in and started to pull you out whethere you were
    dead or not. Well me and my pals been fending off those overlanders for a
    few minutes until we could get you away from here....but now I see your
    leg's broken.
    "Why is everyone AFTER me tonight?" Sonic groaned.
    "Well I heard from Dr. Robotnik last night that you were the one
    who murdered your brother," an orange chao called. who was keeping an eye
    on the angry mob.
    "Sonic, meet Chahura," Chaima introduced. "Chahura made friends
    with Knuckles."
    "No way! I didn't know Knux was taking care of a chao," Sonic said.
    "I'm tellin ya guys, Manic isn't dead," a yellow chao said,
    waddling over to Sonic with a cracked coconut.
    "Oh? What's your name?" Sonic asked.
    "I'm Rupicha. Manic raised me, and I believe that a brother of my
    pal is a friend of mine," he said, giving Sonic the coconut.
    "Drink that," Chaima said. "The milk usually makes us feel better,
    but it should numb the pain in your leg until we can get it set," Chaima
    said.
    "Thanks," Sonic said, drinking it.
    "As soon as that kicks in, we'll clear ya a path to the elevator,"
    Chaima said.
    "Well get ready, cause this stuff is STRONG!" Sonic said, standing up.
    "OKAY you overlanders! Get back!" Chahura called, growling and
    showing his sharp teeth.
    Rule one: Never mess with a chao with big teeth. The protestiing
    overlander stepped away and let Sonic and the three chao pass. As they
    stepped inside the elevator, Sonic asked, "Why are you helping me?"
    "Because yer the only one who can stop Chaos!" Chaima said.
    "Okay, so now what? I gotta find Tails," Sonic said.
    "Worry later, we gotta find our friend Pucha!"
    Station Square Town Hall
    7:15 P.M.
    "-and I believe while we are under NO immedite threat, I urge
    citizens to stay in their homes until this ship passes us by," Mayor
    Bullyoni announced.
    Sonia Hedgehog and Sir Bartleby Monclaire were listening in on the
    Mayor's annoucement.
    Sonia had spent the past few days with Bartleby, catching up on
    old times while Sonic did his thing. Bartleby's gone to believe she was
    the only one here. He was just as shocked to hear that Robotnik was
    nearby. Frankly, he came to STation Square to get away from all that.
    But now with monsters, nutcases, mad evil dictors and murderers running
    about, Bartleby has had enough.
    A girl stood up. A white blond-haired cat. "What if this thing
    doesn't just 'pass us by'? Sir, Robotnik wants as much of this planet
    as possible, and I don't think he's gonna leave Station Square outta
    this!"
    "But he haven't fought him. I believe that if we leave him alone,
    he'll leave us alone!" the mayor said.
    "Actually, your wrong," a pink hedgehog said, standing up.
    "Good heavens, Sonia! She looks kind of like you," Bartleby noted.
    "Yeah, and probably the only girl with good fashion," Sonia said.
    She had recently herself gotten a new dress.
    "Amy Rose! What are you doing here?" the Mayor asked angrily.
    "I'm a concerned citizen too, you know," Amy said haughtly.
    A rebel of the authority, Sonic thought. This ought to be good.
    A pink...thing, perched on her head, also protesting. "Yeah! You
    made a big mistake!" it added. The green bird beside them chirped.
    "If you hadn't of banned Sonic, he could be helping us by now!"
    Amy yelled.
    Bartleby and Sonia gasped at the same time. Sonia shrunk in her
    seat as Bartleby glared at her.
    "I knew it! You'd NEVER be ANYwhere without your ruffian brothers!"
    "But Bartleby-" Sonia started.
    "But nothing! I'm out of here!" Bartleby said, marching out.
    Hmph, who needs him?
    A red hedgehog stood. "Yeah! Sonic didn't do anything! He's
    innocent!"
    Hello, Handsome!
    "While we have no proof, we can't take chances with murderers!"
    the Mayor said.
    "HAH!" A fox said, standing up. "You got your priorities mixed up,
    and now yer paying for them!"
    Sonia stood up. She had enough.
    "Sonic would never do anything to harm this town or people!"
    Sonia said.
    "You go, girl!" Amy cheered.
    "Thanks," Sonia said.
    "Please please! Calm down! Amy, there you go, starting trouble
    again! I ought yo have them put you in for TWO nights this time!" the
    Mayor growled.
    "Amy won't go without a fight!" the red hedgehog cried and threw
    the first tomato. It missed, but it triggered the start from the other
    protesters. Half of them were protesters and the big 'table toss began.
    Sonia ducked under the crossfire and crawled to Amy, the bird, and her
    pink thing.
    "Hey, let's get outta here while the gettin's good an find
    Sonic!" Sonia said.
    "Hey! Good idea!" Amy said. "I'll lead the way!"
    


	15. 

Please title this page. (Page 15)
    
    **Chapter 15: Night at the Park**
    Day 4
    Station Square
    7:39 P.M.
    Sonia, Amy, Pucha and Birdie travelled down the street.
    "Why does everyone think Sonic is a murderer?" Sonia asked.
    "I dunno. Some nutcase heard the Eggman saying that Sonic killed
    Manic," Amy said.
    Sonia couldn't help but laugh. "That's impossible! Manic's back
    in Robotropolis!"
    "Really? How'd ya know that?" Amy asked.
    "Lookie! There he is!!!" Pucha pointed.
    They looked ahead. Sure enough, it was Sonic, kind of limping on
    his right leg with 3 of those things like Pucha.
    "What are they anyway?" Sonia asked.
    "They're chao," Amy said. "HEY SONIC!!!"
    Sonic paused, turning around. "Uh, Amy!"
    They ran up to him. "Long time no see!" Amy said.
    "I see they let ya out of jail," Sonic said.
    "Actually, I was only in it overnight," Amy said.
    "And how many times after that?" Sonic asked, folding his arms
    "Uh..." Amy paused, holding up both of her hands wide open.
    "Thought so," Sonic snorted.
    "Oh Sonic! This is my new friend Sonia!" Amy said, beaming.
    Sonic laughed. "Hey Sis. Been a while!"
    "Sonic, what's goin on here?" Sonia asked.
    Amy's jaw dropped. "Sonia! I didn't know Sonic was your brother!"
    "We're royalty, too, kid," Sonic said, messing up her hair.
    "Sonic, I'm 14 ya know," Amy said.
    "I know," Sonic said.
    Pucha fluttered down to Chaima.
    "Hey Pucha," Chaima said.
    "So now what?" Sonia asked.
    "Now we go-" Sonic started to say. He spotted Shalita nearby and
    his spines bristled. He could either beat her down-no, he's was too much
    of a gentlehog for that.
    He looked at Amy. The girl who has a crush on him. While he didn't
    feel QUITE the same towards her as he did towards Shalita, perhaps-
    Sonic took Amy's hand. "Let's go to Twinkle Park!"
    Amy squeeled. "Alight!"
    "Oh that place it fun!" Sonia said. She remembered being there with
    Bartleby the other night.
    As the 4 went off towards the park, Shalita saw Sonic take her
    cousin's hand. Sonic was....going out with Amy?
    She rubbed at her eyes and ran off. She had to get back to the
    station anyway. Who needed Sonic the Hedgehog anyway?
    Chaima ran after the 4. "Hey WAIT! What about the MISSION?!"
    They didn't hear him, but Pucha took Chaima's paw.
    "Come on! Let's go to the park!"
    Chaima nearly protested as Pucha dragged him after the others.
    Rupicha and Chahura looked at each other, shrugged, and followed
    them.
    Just Outside Twinkle Park
    7:58 P.M.
    As Sonic and Amy, followed by Sonia, Birdy, Rupicha and Chahura,
    and Pucha bringing up the rear with a complaining Chaima, they finally
    arrived in front of the entrance.
    "Wow, so this is Twinkle Park," Sonic said. "Cool!"
    "If I'm right, my cousin Chip should be on duty tonight. He'll
    let us in, cause he's on OUR side," Amy said.
    Must be some sort of geek for a guy to be in the Sonic Fan Club
    Sonia thought.
    "That's cool," Sonic said.
    "AAH! Look! Eggman's robot is on the loose!" Amy yelped, pointing
    down the street. Everyone looked up to see Zero coming down their way.
    "Don't panic! I'll handle that bag of bolt!" Sonic said, getting
    into a fighting stance.
    "Sonic! I just noticed! Where's your medallion?!" Sonia asked.
    "Huh?! Oh...um....Eggman took it..." Sonic said.
    "Wha-why?!" Sonia screeched.
    "OOH!" Amy cried.
    "Oh NOW what?!" Sonic asked, turning to face Amy, but she was
    looking at a sign. "Huh?"
    "Look here! It says 'Cute Couples get in free!'" Amy said.
    "Let's go!"
    Before anyone could protest, Amy ran inside.
    "AMY! Wai-wai-wai-wait!" Sonic yelled to her. He groaned. "Aw, I
    give up! She's so WEIRD!"
    Everyone else followed Sonic inside.
    Once there, they found Amy being held up by some overlander.
    "See! Here he comes! That's MY boyfriend!" Amy said.
    "Not quite," Sonic whispered to Sonia. She giggled.
    "Sonic isn't allowed here, Amy! You know that!" the guy said.
    "Aw come on! Sonic didn't kill anyone!" Amy whined.
    "Sorry Amy!" he said.
    "Is there a problem there?" a voice yelled. It sounded australian.
    "Ouch, it's my manager! Get outta here before he sees you!" the
    guy said.
    The red hedgehog from the rally walked in. "What's going on here?"
    Sonia instantly swooned.
    "Sir, I got Amy tryin to bring in Sonic the Hedgehog into the
    park!" he said.
    "Is that so?" he asked in his aussie accent. He glared down at
    Amy.
    And smiled. "Any friends of Amy are pals of mine too!"
    Amy cheered as the guy stared. She made a face at him and she an
    Sonic walked in. Birdie followed.
    "But-but," he stared.
    A singing Pucha dragged in a crying Chaima. The guy scracthed his
    head, watching them walk past.
    Sonia sighed. She didn't have enough money for herself, Rupicha
    and Chahura.
    "Hey there, aren't you Sonia?" the red hedgehog asked.
    "Yeah, I am!" Sonia said.
    "I'm Daniel Ranay, but y'all can call me Chip. Come on, you and
    your chao pals can come in!" Chip winked.
    Sonia gasped and nodded as they walked in.
    They caught up with Sonic and the others in front of Twinkle
    Circut.
    "I'm gonna go on this ride. Wanna go, Amy?" Sonic asked.
    "Actually, I'm gonna go to the Hall of Mirrors myself," Amy
    said.
    "I second that notion!" Sonia said.
    "I'm with you, Luv," Chip said.
    "Oooh, Sonia's got a boyfriend!" Sonic teased. He turned to the
    other chao.
    "Come on, boys!"
    As they ran off, Pucha swooned to the nervous Chaima. "We can
    go into the Tunnel of Looove," she sighed.
    "AAAA!!!! Wait for me, Sonic!" Chaima cried, running after them.
    Pucha leaned on thin air and fell, huffing.
    Twinkle Park
    8:20 P.M.
    Sonic hopped into a bumber car and the three chao piled in with
    him. They were small enough to ride with him. When everyone in the room
    was ready, a huge door lifted and revealed the open outside track. They
    were off! The night air felt nice blowing against Sonic. The track
    weaved, curved and everything else. They were high in the air on the
    track. When it ended, they stepped out. That was a wild ride.
    "Let's go again!" Chaima said.
    "Roller coster!" Chahura pointed.
    "WHERE?!" everyone else asked, looking up. arriving nearby was a
    speed coaster. They all hopped into the seat of a coster. Chahura and
    Sonic sat on the outside. Chaima sat next to Sonic and Rupicha sat next
    to Chahura.
    After a moment when everyone was ready to go, the coaster took
    off. BOY was it fast! It was powered by rocket booster and it soared
    all around the castle, kids screaming. Sonic and Chaima LOVED it,
    Chahura wished he didn't of eaten before riding and Rupicha gripping
    to Chaima for life.
    When it was over they got off, dizzy, Chahura looking sick, and
    Rupicha almost permanently attached to Chaima's leg.
    "Huh? Get off!" Chaima complained, prying Rupicha off.
    "Now where?" Sonic asked.
    "Let's find a bathroom," Chahura said.
    "Let's go home," Rupicha suggested.
    "Let's get Amy a prize!" Chaima said.
    "Where?" Sonic asked.
    Chaima pointed to a bowling alley. Get a strike and win a prize.
    Sonic shrugged and went for it.
    The other chao spotted the merry-go-round and made a bee-line for
    it, Chahura forgeting his motion sickness and Rupicha his frigheness.
    Mystic Ruins
    9:25 P.M.
    There Tails was, wandering through the Mystic Ruins. He was only
    4 years old. No one liked him. Suddenly a blue blur dashed by. He
    stopped cold in his tracks. What was THAT? He looked up. A blue hedgehog?
    That was weird. Well, maybe not as weird as a two-tailed fox. He followed
    after Sonic. He's REALLY fast! He wants to be fast too.
    Tails woke up. He ached so badly.
    "Wow..." he murmured. "That dream brought back memories. I owe
    so much to Sonic..."
    He suddenly realized. "Sonic!" He bolted up-right, only to be
    pushed back down.
    "Hold on darlin'! Not so fast!" said a familiar voice.
    "Bunnie?" Tails asked.
    "You took a nasty fall. Ya didn't break anythang, thank goodness,"
    Bunnie said. Tails realized he was back in his room.
    "Oui. You vere very lucky!" Antoine said.
    "I gotta find Sonic," Tails said, sitting up again.
    "Okay, Tails, but we're comin with ya," Bunnie said.
    "Aw, okay," Tails said.
    As they wandered outside, Tails saw something reflecting in the
    moonlight near the pond. He ran over. It looked like...a silver egg?
    "Oh wow!" Tails grinned. "I think I found a rare chao egg!"
    "Really? Lemme see!" Bunnie said, getting a better work.
    "I only saw a gold one in display at a store in Station Square,"
    Tails said. "This will be cool!"
    "Here, put it in zis!" Antoine said, handing Tails a backpack.
    "Thanks Ant," Tails said, putting the egg in the backpack. "I was
    thinking. If I were Sonic, he'd want to try to head on to the Egg
    Carrier. I figure I'll need to finish my prototype plane if we're ever
    gonna get on there. I need to find a chaos emerald!"
    "What about finding one in the Mystic Jungle?" Antoine suggested.
    "It's worth a shot-" Tails shrugged.
    Twinkle Park
    9:45 P.M.
    Sonic wandered through the park, holding a large stuffed bear.
    There wasn't much else to do and the boys were tired. He thought about
    heading towards the entrance to wait for the girls, when he spotted Zero
    among the crowd. What was THAT thing doing here? Was it after Amy?
    "I bet that robot is hauling butt after her!" he said. "We'd
    better catch her before IT does!"
    "What about your leg, Sonic? We need to get it fixed before the
    coconut milk wears out!" Chaima said.
    "Don't worry, I'm tough," Sonic said. "Now let's go!"
    Pleasure Castle
    9:51 P.M.
    Sonia, Amy, Chip, and Pucha, along with Birdy, were having a
    GRAND time. They just entered the courtyard area when suddenly Zero
    leaped out of nowhere!
    "Aaa!" Amy yelped in suprise.
    "What IS that thing?!" Chip asked.
    "It's after Birdy!" Amy said.
    "I'll stop it!" Sonia said, touching her medallion. It turned
    into a sythesyser.
    "A piano? Luv, WHAT GOOD IS A FREAKIN PIANO?!" Chip yelped.
    Pucha ran circles in hysteria.
    Sonia played a few keys and it shot a laser at Zero.
    "Luv, you're the greatest," Chip smirked.
    It bounced off.
    "I suggest we run," he instantly frowned.
    "You guys go on!" Amy called, pulling out a stick from behind
    her. Pressing a button, it turned into a mallet. "I'll stop this
    thing!"
    "We can't! The door's locked!" Chip said. "We gotta get to the
    keypads and open them!"
    "Where are they?" Sonia asked.
    "All around that pond!" Daniel said, pointing.
    "I'll keep this thing busy!" Amy said, wacking at Zero. It
    knocked him over immeditely. That bought time for them to run over to
    the first keypad. Amy ran circles around it as it got up. It tried to
    taget her, but missed. It shook its fist in furstation. Amy wacked
    him over again.
    "Got the first one!" Chip said, running to the second keypad.
    As Zero picked himself up again, Amy ran as him, threw herself into a
    flip and knocked him over as she sailed past, landing on the other
    side on her feet.
    "Nice shot!" Pucha called, standing at the door with Birdy.
    Chip ran to the last keypad as Zero got up again. It was getting
    tired of this. It shot a claw at Amy and missed. Enraged, Zero pounded
    the ground, sending a shockwave. Amy leaped up and wacked Zero again.
    "GOT IT! Let's go!" Chip shouted. The doors opened and they all
    ran in.
    "Close them!" Amy shrilled. "He's getting up again!"
    "I'm getting it!" Chip said, tapping into the keypad. The
    doors slammed shut.
    "WHEW!" they all sighed.
    "Come on, we need to get outta here. This takes us to the
    entrance," Chip said, wandering through the hallways.
    Chip gave a behind the scenes tour of Twinke Park as they were
    in an Employees Only section.
    Chip opened a door and it lead back into the Hall of Mirrors.
    "Here's a shortcut. We closed off this section for months now
    because the floors are weak and can give way." Chip said.
    As they wandered though, Chip leading the way, Amy was bringing up
    the rear and thought she heard something. She turned around and saw
    Zero.
    "IT FOUND US! RUN!" she shrieked.
    They all screamed and ran for the entrance. They fell on top of
    each other hitting the door to the exit.
    "Which way?!" Sonia cried.
    "Oh MAN! We're in a closed off section! We gotta climb over those
    barrels," Chip said, pointing.
    "We can fly over them," Pucha said, as she and Birdy did so.
    "Do SOMETHING, cause here it comes!" Amy cried, flipping over
    the barrels.
    Chip tried to climb over but ended up tipping the barrel and
    falling. Sonic ran, picked him up, and followed Amy.
    Amy saw a ball of light passing by her and saw where it was
    heading. Out of nowhere was a balloon. A HUGE one.
    "GRAB A HOLD!" Amy cried, grabbing it. Following her, they did so
    and the balloon saild off, out of reach of Zero the Chasemaster.
    


	16. 

Please title this page. (Page 18)

**Chapter 16: Treasure Hunters**
    
    
    Day 4
    Mystic Ruins
    10:11 P.M.
    Tails, Bunnie and Antoine wandered through the cave, Tails
    sweeping the floor with a flashlight. He pointed to the open end of the
    cave ahead.
    "Look! Someone's blasted through the wall there," Tails said.
    "Ah bet it was Knuckles an his gang," Bunnie said.
    "Oui, so very true," Antoine agreed.
    "So Knux maybe here?" Tails asked.
    "Yeah, looks that way," Bunnie said, as they stood on the cliff.
    Tails shined his flashlight into the empty darkness and it reflected
    upon some trees and some sort of building.
    "Zere ez a ladder here," Antoine said. "Let's go down and look
    for ze emerald."
    "Right, 'Twain," Tails said. The three crept down the ladder, and
    started looking around for a possible chaos emerald. It could be
    ANYwhere in a forest like this.
    "Dun look now, fellas, but we have company," Bunnie said,
    pointing across the wat. On the other side of a river they could see a
    light flickering with 5 figures.
    "Who goes there?!" one called from across the river.
    "Tails, Bunnie and Antoine!" Tails called back.
    "Oh hey, guys! What are ya doin?!" Knux called.
    "Lookin for Chaos Emeralds! You?" Tails asked.
    "Searchin for buried treasure!"
    "Good luck!"
    "You too!"
    Tails wandered further up the trail. And spotted it.
    "Oh wow! There's a chaos emerald!" Tails yelled to Bunnie and
    Antoine.
    "Well go get it, sugar!" Bunnie said.
    Tails walked over to get it.
    RIBIT.
    A green frog with a tail hopped across Tails' path, and grabbed
    the emerald in its mouth.
    "Hey! Come back here!" Tails yelled, running after it.
    "Stoooop!"
    Station Square
    10:45 P.M.
    Sonic, Chaima, Chahura and Rupicha ran out, seeing Zero rushing
    out of Twinke Park. It was chasing something alright, and he bet it was
    Amy. Dropping the bear off at the hotel, Sonic and the guys searched
    franticly for the robot or even Amy.
    "Let's try looking there," Chaima said, pointing to a huge
    warehouse.
    "Good idea," Sonic said, walking over to it.
    Locked.
    "Open the stupid door!" Sonic yelled, kicking at it.
    They sighed. "It's no use. They won't let ME in...."
    Rupicha looked down and found some shiny plastic.
    "Ooo! Shiny!" he cooed, picking it up.
    "Huh? Lemme see?" Sonic asked. Rupicha handed Sonic the card. An
    employee ID!
    "Alight! We found some trasure alright!"Sonic chhered, passing
    the barcode of the card under the scanner.
    "Access granted," said a robotic voice.
    They ran in, but weird enough, there was only two elevators
    inside a small room. They looked at each other, shrugged and walked in,
    and the elevator went up to the 20th floor.
    When it opened up, it revealed a HUGE highway!
    "Whoa! Hedgehog, this MUST be your night!" Sonic said.
    "Hedgehog, Priotity one!" came the dreaded familiar voice. The
    boys looked up and saw what looked like police cars headed their way.
    "COP SPEEDERS! RUN!" Chaima yelped.
    Mystic Jungle
    11:29 P.M.
    "Found it!" Knux said, coming back up with the statue.
    "Good, let's do what we're supposed to do, get those shards, and
    get outta here!" Jett said.
    They heard a scream nearby. Lauren. They ran back to where the first
    statue was and Lauren looked at the pedestal, startled.
    "What is it?!" Knux asked.
    "There!" Lauren pointed. On the ledge was a package. Knux took it.
    It was for him. But who sent it?
    He opened it, and found yellow Fighting Gloves. On a note it
    said, "There's a long fight ahead. I hope you will help stop it--QA"
    Knuckles gasped. "It's from the Queen!"
    "Whoa whoa whoa! The QUEEN? No way!" Jett said.
    "Way, Jett," Knux said, placing the statue on the pedistal. A
    light seeped through the grating between the pedistals. "What in the
    world?"
    Knux put on his gloves, then proceeded to investigate the light.
    As he stood on the grate, it gave way under him and he fell.
    "WHOA!" he yelled, falling into water. He was inside the
    pyrimid.
    "Hey dude! You okay?" Jett asked.
    "Yeah, I'm fine!" Knux called.
    He looked around. "Now, the million dollar question is....how do
    I get outta here?"
    Mystic Jungle near a cave
    11:58 P.M.
    Tails, Bunnie and Antoine chased the frog into the cave, seeing
    it escape in a crack in the wall.
    "Hmm...looks like a door...." Bunnie noted.
    "We need a key to open eet," Antoine said.
    "Hmmm," Tails groaned. She sat on a rock, which suddenly sank from
    under him. The ground under them started sifting through the crack as
    the door started to open. A light flashed in front of their eyes.
    Next thing Tails knew, he was surfing on a sea of sand going
    down. It was like going down the Ice Cap Mountains, only it was a hot
    desert. Where WAS he anyway? Antoine and Bunnie jointed up with him.
    "Wowie, this is fun!" Bnnie grinned.
    "I am agreeing too very much!" Antoine said.
    Suddenly another hedgehog jointed them. It was Sonic! No....Sonic
    didn't look that old.
    "Hey! You guys look like freedom fighters!" he called.
    "Yeah we are!" Tails said.
    "Great! Catch!" he called, tossing Tails a purple medal.
    "What is it?" Tails asked.
    "It's a Rythm Badge! A sign to all freedom fighters!" he called.
    Then....he was gone. Next thing Tails knew was that he was at the bottom
    of the hill with the frog.
    He looked around. Where were Antoine and Bunnie?
    A shadow fell upon him and he turned, gasping.
    "It can't be...." he yelped, looking at the figure. "You're
    DEAD!"
    There was a bight light.
    And then...he was standing in front of a pyrymid. A young girl
    was nearby. He wandered over her way.
    "The servers are the seven chaos emeralds...."
    The girl turned, seeing Tails. "Hello friend! How are you?" she
    asked.
    "Um, what were you saying before?" Tails asked.
    "Huh? Oh, something my grandmother taught me, it goes something
    like this....The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power
    enriched by the heart.....but I still don't know what it all means....
    but the number 7 are the same as the number of emeralds there are."
    "Emeralds?" Tails asked.
    "Forgive me, but I don't think we ever met before. I'm Tikal, and
    you are...?"
    Before Tails could answer, everything faded away. He was back
    in the field, holding the frog, standing next to Bunnie and Antoine.
    "What happened, sugar?" Bunnie asked.
    "I dunno, Bunnie."
    "Oh NO! HE'S GOT my lil buddy!" a voice cried. There was an
    earthquake as a big cat came running at Tails. Three figures were
    chasing after him. Sierra, Cyrus and Trevor.
    "Big, wait! Stop!" Sierra cried. Big tripped and fell in front
    of Tails.
    "YIIIKES!" Tails yelped, letting go of the frog. It hopped out
    of his arms, bounced on Big's head and off again. Big got up and ran
    after the frog. "Wait for me!"
    Sierra ran to Tails. "Tails! Where's Sonic?"
    "Lost him," Tails said. "I'm going after Eggman."
    Sierra saw Tails' badge. "Tails? Where did you get that?"
    Tails shrugged. "Some guy. Why?"
    "That's an offical royal freedom fighter badge. You're an
    honorary member of the royal family, Tails!" Sierra gasped.
    "Wowie! Really?! I can finally be Sonic's lil brother!" Tails
    cheered.
    "See ya later, Tails. I gotta chase down my cousin," Sierra
    said, waving and ran off after Big.
    Tails shook his head. "Weird. Now where was I?"
    He looked at the chaos emerald in his hand. "Ah yes! The chaos
    emerald! PERFECT!"
    He looked at Bunnie and Antoine. "I'll see ya guys later."
    "Good luck!" Bunnie called.
    Tails ran off towards his hangar.
    Day 5
    Speed Highway
    1:30 A.M.
    Sonic, holding Rupicha and Chahura, raced with Chaima to escape
    the Cop Speeders. Those were Robotnik's thugs alright, and they were
    after him!
    As they raced through Speed Highway, a chopper followed them.
    Someone suddenly leaped out and started slicing the robots to pieces.
    Sonic stopped to help destroy the remaining bots.
    "In the chopper!" the figure ordered. Sonic nodded and got the
    chao in, then got in himself. The figure got in and the chopper took
    off.
    "Thanks for helping us," Sonic said. The figure took off the
    mask. Sonic stared. "Shalita?"
    "I heard what happened," Shalita said. "I needed to tell ya that
    I didn't kill Manic."
    Sonic nearly fell over with relief. He thought he misunderstood
    Tails. "What happened then?"
    Shalita sighed. "Tails was taking him to the police cause I asked
    him to, and he...well....fell out of the plane."
    Sonic stared. "THAT'S how my brother DIED?"
    Shalita nodded, quiet.
    Sonic leaned against her, sobbing. "I miss him," he whispered.
    Shalita hugged him tightly. "I know..."
    Sonic suddenly cried out. "AGH! My leg!"
    "Uh oh, the coconut milk worn out!" Chaima said.
    "Sonic, what's wrong?!" Shalita asked.
    "I think it's broken," Sonic moaned.
    "What?!" Shalita asked, hysterical.
    Outside, a missle hit the chopper. The chopped leaned to a side,
    with everyone sliding out.
    Shalita and thhe chao landed safely on the buildoing, Sonic fell
    upon a glass floor, out cold.
    "Sonic....." Shalita called. She heard cracking. The floor was
    about to give way...
    "Everyone! Downstairs! FAST!" Shalita called as she realized she
    needs to be there to catch Sonic....
    As they ran down the stairs, the floor gave way and Sonic fell
    through the air down 20 stories. 15. 10.
    He fell through 3 more skylights as Shalita got to the bottom,
    catching him, and the glass raining down upon them.
    They ran through the rest of Speed Highway, finding the exit
    through City Hall. She carried the poor hedgehog to the hotel, and
    started doctoring him up, leaving Chaima, Chahura and Rupicha to wander
    Station Square, even while a huge robot lurked the streets.
    The Lost World
    6:30 A.M.
    Knux, after sleeping off a few hours, found himself hunting
    emeralds again. He already found two shards and was looking for the
    last one inside the prymid. He discovered wall after wall of designs
    made by his ancestors. Ah hah! He found the last emerald shard he
    sensed between a crack in a wall. As he pulled it out, he saw something
    out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, and gasped, clutching his
    chest. "Aw geez!!!! What's going on here?!"
    Before he could find out, there was a bright light, and suddenly
    he found himself before the shrine.
    "What happened? he asked himself. Ahead he saw the girl, Tikal
    again! And chao! All around her. He ran up for a closer look.
    "I beg of you, hear me now. My father is coming here soon, and I
    fear what may happen." Tikal started, addressing the Master Emerald. "I
    ask that you take everyone and get outta here.Oh please!" She listened
    to the quietness. "So you're saying you can't leave this place? I
    understand. Let me talk to my father again." She sighed. "There must be
    a better way to do this." The little chao that looked like Sonic's chao
    sighed as Tikal looked down to him. "Don't worry my friend, I won't
    let you down."
    "I believe in ya, Tikal!" it said. Knuckles eyes widen. There
    was something about those chao.
    The next thing Knux knew was that he was back in front of the
    shrine in his own time. "What? I'm back in front of the alter!"
    He looked around, and saw that the FFs were with him.
    "What happened?!" Jett asked.
    "This is beginning to blow my mind..." Knux siad. He perked up.
    "Wait a minute. I remember now!" He pulled out his emerald
    shards and they floated into the air, becoming part of the Master
    Emerald again. Knux sighed.
    It's still incomplete.
    


	17. 

Please title this page. (Page 16)

**Chapter 17: Kidnapped!**
    
    
    Day 5
    Station Square
    9:35 A.M.
    Sonic, feeling MUCH better after Shalita used Tails' machine to
    mend the break in Sonic's leg, was out walking around when Chaima,
    Chahura and Rupicha wandered up to Sonic with a gold object in their
    hands.
    "We found a chao egg!" Chaima said.
    Sonic picked up the egg. "Hey, this is that egg from the store.
    How'd you-?"
    "We traded," Chahura said. "We picked up a light rock that looked
    like an egg and used it to fake the storeowner into giving us the egg.
    No chao should be allowed behind a display window. We're alive, not
    toys for crying out loud," Chaima said.
    "Well let's vamos before he catches on," Sonic said.
    Meanwhile, Amy, Sonia, Chip, Pucha and Birdie were travelling down
    the sidewalk. Sonia noticed the bird liked her medallion and she thought
    the bird was cute, so she let him wear the medallion for a while.
    "Now he's a royal member of the royal family," Chip teased.
    "I wish!" Sonia laughed.
    A shadow fell upon them. They turned around and gasped. Zero!
    "Aaah!' Amy screamed, as they turned around to run. Zero shot out
    some netting, catching everyone but Amy.
    "Run Amy!" Sonia yelled.
    Amy was too scared to argue. As she started to run, Zero grabbed
    her.
    "Hey! Put us down! Let us go!" Amy yelled.
    Zero wandered up the stairs to the train station.
    The train didn't leave yet, but Zero went on down the tracks
    without it. Amy spotted the hedgehog with Shalita and the chao down in
    the street.
    "SONIC!!!" she screamed. Sonic looked up, saw her, and the gang
    ran up to catch the train to go after them.
    Train Station
    9:41 A.M.
    Sierra, Cyrus, and Trevor piled out of the train, following Big as
    he chased after the frog.
    "That guy is certainly persistant," Cyrus noted.
    "Very," Trevor agreed.
    "Big! Wait up!" Sierra called, running after him. They headed
    off towards Emerald Coast, where they saw the cat going.
    Mystic Ruins
    10:09 A.M.
    "Put me down you hunk of junk! I mean it!" Amy demanded.
    Zero continued to ignore her as he dragged his cargo of
    prisioners with him.
    "Hey bolt brain! Better put Amy down or I'll squash ya!" came
    Sonic's voice. Zero glanced up and saw the hedgehog, the female, and 3
    of the chao creatures standing on the platform to the Train Station.
    They leaped off the platform in front of Zero.
    The Egg Carrier loomed overhead. "Hey, what's happening here?"
    Sonic asked.
    A beam shot down on Zero and he telepoted up towards the ship.
    "STOOOOOOOP!" Sonic yelled.
    "Sonic! Help me!" Amy cried.
    And they were gone.
    "Shoot, lost her again!" Sonic growled.
    "Sonic," Shalita called, putting the gold egg in a backpack.
    "Take the chao with you."
    "Wha-why?!" Sonic asked.
    "Cause I have a feeling they can help ya," she said as Chaima,
    Chahura, and Rupicha hopped into the backpack.
    "I hope yer right," Sonic said, taking the backpack. "I'm gonna
    go catch the Egg Carrier."
    "Good luck. I'll stay here," Shalita said.
    Sonic nodded. He started to take off, but leaned over and kissed
    her cheek. "I'll be seeing ya again."
    He ran off, leaving a red faced Shalita.
    Emerald Coast
    10:41 A.M.
    Sierra was playing a two on one volleyball game with the boys.
    "Why can't missions ever be this fun?" Sierra asked.
    "Cause missions like keeping an eye on the big palooka can be
    boring at times," Trevor said, pointing towards Big, who was fishing
    nearby.
    "Why ARE we doing so?" Sierra asked.
    "Are you kidding? When we heard from the resistance that
    Robotnik's after a tailed frog, we did some research. Turns out the
    frog is possessed by some ancient creatre of great destructive power,"
    Cyrus explained.
    "Yeah, and when you said your cousin's gone frog chasing, we
    knew it had to be that frog," Trevor said.
    "Yeah well I hope we find it soon," Sierra said.
    "FROGGY!" Big yelled.
    "Huh?" Sierra asked, as the beachball bounced on her head.
    "We win," Trevor called.
    "Hold on, guys! Big's got Froggy!" Sierra said, running to her
    cousin.
    "That's good!" Cyrus said.
    "Can we go home now?" Big asked. He carried his frog as they
    started to leave.
    Cyrus looked a distance and saw a tall robot. "Uh oh, we got
    comany," Cyrus nudged Trevor.
    Gamma saw the frog he had been looking and stalked over, and
    snatched the frog by leaping over the cat. It turned to face Big.
    "Froggy?" Big asked. The robot turned and ran. "Wait! Hold on
    there! Gimme my friend back, please! I'm beggin ya, PLEASE!"
    Big ran after the robot.
    "BIG! Wait up!" Sierra cried, and the three tripped over each
    other. "BIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!"
    Mystic Ruins
    11:52 A.M.
    Shalita walked in the door of her home, only to find Bunnie
    and Antoine there.
    "Hey you two! How ya doin?" Shalita asked.
    "We're fine," Bunnie said. "Tails found an emerald and is
    fixing his plane."
    "Tails! He's okay?!" Shalita asked.
    "Yeah, he's bright an dandy," Bunnie said.
    "FINISHED!" came the voice, reassuring Shalita. Tails walked in,
    saw Shalita and hugged her.
    "You're okay!" she cried.
    "Yeah! Have ya seen Sonic anywhere?" Tails asked.
    "Yeah, I think I saw him headed for the Floating Island," Shalita said.
    Tails nodded. "Then that's where I'm going."
    Tails put on his backpack.
    "Good luck!" Shalita said.
    Tails nodded and headed for the hangar.
    


	18. 

Please title this page. (Page 17)

**Chapter 18: Stowaways**

Day 5 
    
    Angel Island
    12:25 P.M.
    Knuckles and the Station Square Freedom Fighters were discussing
    what to do now. They searched everywhere for the emerald pieces.
    "Ya know, we should have a name for our team," Jett said.
    "Yeah, but what?" Knuckles asked.
    "Dunno..." Jett shrugged. "The Fearsome Five?"
    "What about just Freedom Fighters?" Lauren asked.
    "Nah, too bland," Bryce said.
    "I got it! What about Knuckles' Chaotix?" Jo asked.
    Everyone looked at each other.
    "Nah."
    "It'll never work," Knux agreed.
    "In a video game, maybe," Bryce laughed.
    "Wait a minute guys! It's not just US in the fight ya know," Knux
    said. "Sonic's the REAL hero out there, fighting just as hard as we
    are. HE'S the real leader."
    "True, you you DO lead a smaller group. US." Jett said.
    "We're the....Sonic Adventurers!" Lauren said.
    "Heeeey! I am liking that already! It's got a nice ring to it!"
    Bryce said.
    "Then it's settled," Knux said, standing up. "We're the Sonic
    Adventurers!"
    "YEAH!" everyone cheered.
    "Now let's go out there, and find those emerald shards!" Knux
    said.
    Suddenly he saw something in the emerald. A ship. The Egg
    Carrier.
    "Hey wait, guys. Look! It's the Egg Carrier!" Knux called.
    "Dude! What does it mean?" Jett asked.
    "That must be where the rest of the shards must be!" Knux said.
    "Then let's go!" Bryce said.
    "But I don't know where that ship is," Knux murmured, deep in
    thought. Everyone fell over in frustation.
    A metal clang drew their attention. They saw a red robot heading
    for the mountainside, where the exit to the mainland was.
    "Hey! Isn't that one of Eggman's robots?" Knux asked.
    "Yep. I've seen him hanging around Station Square," Bryce said.
    "I know! We'll follow it back to Eggman's base!" Knux said.
    "Good idea!" Jett said. They put their hands together.
    "Here we come, Eggman!" Knux shouted.
    Mystic Ruins
    12:32 P.M.
    In reality, Gamma's been absent-minded since he grabbed the frog.
    As soon as he had gotten it, there was a bright flash. And then he found
    himself in front of a shrine. But he had not known what had happened.
    "Searching for location," he droned, scanning the area. But he
    still had no idea where he was. "No data found. Location unknown. This
    presents a problem."
    As he wandered towards the shrine, to get an idea where he was he
    saw over a dozen chao singing.
    "Stop! Don't go any closer!" a voice shouted.
    A girl echidna ran up to Gamma. She gasped and shyed away. "I'm
    sorry. I see you must not be one of them," she said, never seeing
    anything like him before. She thought it was a warrior scout.
    "Do you feel the presence guarding these children? He's a gentle
    loving creature."
    One chao, a green hedgehog-shaped, wandered by her side.
    "These little guys are too vulnerable without his protection. But
    now my father wants to take the emeralds from their holy grounds. It
    seems his heart is harden to us all."
    The girl paused. "But someday, I hope we can understand each
    other..."
    Red Mountain
    12:54 P.M.
    Knux is gonna kill me, Sonic thought. Sonic had realized that
    in order to chase the Egg Carrier, he's have to sneak onto Angel Island
    and travel through Red Mountain. Now Sonic realized how different Red
    Mountain was from the Ice Cap range. Red Mountain was bursting with
    sesmic activity.
    I take that back. The heat's gonna kill me first.
    A pink light flew to him.
    "What's this?" Sonic asked as it flew around him. He felt a great
    energy fill him.
    "Wow, what was that?" he asked.
    "This is the ancient light," a voice called. "This will protect
    you from the harsh elements of heat."
    "Neat trick, lady. Now where are you?" Sonic asked. He got no
    response, but the ball of light shot off.
    "Hey! Wait for me!" Sonic called, running after the ball. He fell
    through a hole in the ground.
    "AAAGH!" he cried, landing inside the mountain. Lava pools were all
    round him. It must be Lava Reef, a place Knux told Sonic about. At least
    he wouldn't fry anymore. He wandered around, looking for a way out.
    After wandering the Reef for 25 minutes, he found the exit and
    came out into fresh air. He looked and saw he had missed the Egg
    Carrier by maybe 5 minutes. Stupid light. He saw in the distance what
    looked like a storm brewing.
    Suddenly he heard a cracking sound and a chao crying. Perfect.
    Just what he needed...
    "Sonic, the heat made Rukicha hatch," Chaima called, popping out
    of the pack with a crying gold chao.
    "I realize this," Sonic grumbled.
    Mystic Jungle
    1:31 P.M.
    Knux and the FFs followed the robot through the jungle when
    they found the base.
    "Ah ha! You've lead me to your doorstep, Eggman! Maybe I can
    punch out that robot-"
    A pair of hands grabbed Knux and pulled him in a bush. The same
    thing happened with the rest of the FFs.
    "Who-?" Knux yelped. A furry blue hand slapped Knux's mouth
    closed.
    "Knux, it's me, Sierra Ranay," came the answer.
    The other slowly realized they were looking at the freedom
    fighters from earlier.
    "What?!-I mean, what are you doing here?" Knux demanded
    quietly.
    Sierra, Cyrus and Trevor looked at each other.
    "Frog-catching," they said at once.
    Knux gave them a weird look, then remembered seeing that robot
    hold the weird frog.
    "I'm not gonna ask," Knux said.
    "It's my cousin's friend," Sierra said. Knux looked at her.
    "How many cosuins DO you have?"
    "4. Shalita, Big, Amy and Daniel. Then there's my adopted
    nephew Tails..."
    "I see. Well, we need to get in-"
    "Hey, where's Big?" Trevor asked. Everyone looked around and
    saw the cat running for the bridge. Everyone groaned. "BIIIIIG!" They
    ran after him.
    Egg Carrier
    1:37 P.M.
    They got in just in time, for as soon as they got on board, the
    Egg Carrier took off from refueling.
    TO BE CONTINUED
    


	19. 

Please title this page. (Page 19)

**Chapter 19: Second Attack**
    
    
    Day 5
    Red Mountain
    1:32 P.M.
    Sonic sat there, tryin to think on what to do.
    "Sonic, what'll we do now? We gotta stop that Eggman. He doesn't
    know what he's doing with Chaos!" Chaima said.
    "I dunno. I just don't know," Sonic sighed.
    "Sonic, why ARE you afraid of water?" Chaima asked.
    Sonic looked at him and sighed.
    "I guess it's time I told the truth on that. Okay. When I was
    little, I used to have nightmares about a city being flooded, and that...
    I had to fight this monster that controlled the water. I was glowing
    brightly and floating on the water, but.....when I went to kill the
    monster, I....drown..."
    "I see," Chaima said. "That sounds pretty scary."
    "I usually don't believe in nightmares, but I can't swim, so...I
    just didn't like water. And now with this Chaos showing up, I'm starting
    to think that there was a reason for all those nightmares..."
    There was a dull roar that Sonic didn't notice until now. "Hey,
    what's that?"
    The chao popped back into the backpack just as the plane came
    into sight.
    "Tails!" Sonic shouted, bewildered. "You're okay!"
    "Hey Sonic!" Tails waved.
    Sonic took a running leap and landed on the tail of the plane.
    "Whaddya say we nail that Eggman?"
    "Roger!" Tails said, and they took off after the Egg Carrier.
    Egg Carrier
    1:54 P.M.
    By the time Gamma finally snapped out of his trance, he realized
    he was already standing in line with the other E-Series robots, holding
    Froggy.
    "My frog is the right one!" one said.
    "No, mine is!" another said.
    Dr. Robotnik appoached them, followed by Sleet, inspecting each
    robot's catch.
    "Argh! Dummies, dummies, DUMMIES! None of you got the right frog!
    I need the frog with Chaos' tail!"
    Robotnik stopped in front of Gamma, seeing what he got. "Ah ha!
    That's it! That's the frog! I knew you'd be of use to me, Gamma!"
    He took the frog and turned to the others. "All you other worthless
    hunks of junk, begone!"
    Sleet grinned, hitting the transporter button, as the others
    started to dissappear. Delta turned to face Gamma before he dissappeared.
    Robotnik turned to face Gamma again. "I have a new assignment for
    you. This one's easy."
    He pointed to a door. "Behind that door is a girl and a bird.
    Just get me that bird! I don't care what it takes!"
    Robotnik handed Froggy to Sleet. "Take this frog to the Hot
    Shelter."
    "Yes sir," Sleet said, and entered the middle door. Robotnik took
    off for the bridge.
    "Is this the one?" Gamma asked, heading for the door on the left.
    As he entered, he was in a small construction bay. Robot parts were
    littered on the floor. He looked up at the robot. "Beta?"
    It was Beta alright, but he was being resigned. A workerbot, a
    hedgehog, was working on him, with the assistance of an auto eqipment
    machine.
    Gamma stepped outside. "This is the wrong room," he concluded
    after a long silence. He headed through the door on the right.
    Just Outside the Egg Carrier
    2:13 P.M.
    At that moment, Sonic and Tails were raging war on the Egg
    Carrier. Sonic had to take out mines that Robotnik decided to leave
    in their path. After the first run through, Tails turned around and
    Sonic took out the defense cannons as they were firing at them.
    "I hope iou know what you're doing," Sonic called to Tails.
    "You bet! Watch this!" Tails called, hitting a button.
    "Transforming now!'
    A metallic arm grabbed Sonic, lifting him up.
    "Whoa!" he yelped. The propellers stopped and retracted. The
    wings spread apart into an X shape as jet vent emerge from the back
    of the plane and fired. The claw set Sonic back down. "Let's do it!"
    Tails said.
    They headed for the Egg Carrier once again, and the shark
    fighters came again. Sonic took them down one by one. As they flew to
    the front of the Egg Carrier, they settled in front of the Egg Cannon
    that had took them down earlier.
    Sonic fired as fast as he could to take out the weapon before it
    could take them out.
    In the gueling moments before the cannon could fire, the firepower
    of the Tornado 2 was too much for it and it exploded. Sonic and Tails
    cheered.
    


	20. 

Please title this page. (Page 20)
    
    **Chapter 20: Guardian Angel**
    Day 5
    Egg Carrier Prisioner Hold
    2:23 P.M.
    Gamma walked into the prision area, where Amy, Sonia, Chip, and
    Pucha were being held. Amy held Birdie in her arms.
    "Now now, calm down," Amy told him. Gamma approached them and
    they looked up. "What do YOU want?" Amy demanded.
    Earlier, Zero, then later Sleet himself tried to get the bird from
    Amy, but both were unsucessful. Not to mention Sonia pounded in Sleet
    at some point cause she totally hates the guy.
    "Give me the bird," Gamma said.
    "No!" Amy said angrily.
    "Resistance is futile, give me the bird," Gamma said again.
    "No way!" Amy defied again.
    "Why not?"
    Amy stood up. "You tell ME why you want him!"
    "Data unavailible."
    Amy looked at the others, confused, and looked at Gamma. "You
    don't even know? You'd probably be mean to him, you bully!"
    Gamma was now the one confused. "Why try to save that what is
    useless to you? Illogical!"
    Amy's face soften. "I pity you. Eggman didn't give you emotions.
    Why don't you help us out instead?"
    "Forget it, Amy. Like that robot will EVER help us," Sonia said
    from nearby.
    Suddenly Birdie chirped and flew up to Gamma.
    "Birdie, wait!" Amy called.
    The bird and the robot looked at each other for a long time
    before Gamma turned. "Go. Escape."
    Everyone gasped. "Wha-what?" Amy asked.
    "It is dangerous here. We will be landing at the Mystic Ruins
    Base again soon," Gamma said, deactivating the cell doors. They lift
    up and everyone walked out.
    "Thank you, Mr. Robot! Hey! We'll be friends the next time we
    meet, okay?" Amy called.
    The group started to leave when Chip found a black egg in a
    cell.
    "Hey! It's a chao egg!" Chip said.
    Pucha grinned. "Get it! It's Chalcon!!!"
    "Friend?" Amy asked.
    "Sorta," Pucha said.
    Chip grabbed the Egg and they ran.
    Egg Carrier Main Deck
    2:45 P.M.
    "Coming in tight!" Tails called, heading towards the Egg
    Carrier.
    "Tails! We gotta land on the Egg Carrier!" Sonic called.
    "Whoops! I forgot something!" Tails called back.
    "What now?"
    "I forgot the landing gear!"
    "AAAAAAAAA!!!!"
    It was a fairly smooth landing never the less. The bottom of
    the plane scraped against the runway as they landed. and the nose
    tipped forward, throwing them off. They got up to brush themselves
    off.
    "Wow, this thing is really huge!" Sonic said.
    "No time to gawk now, Sonic. We need to find Amy and the gang,"
    Tails said.
    "You're right, my friend, so here we GOOOO!" Sonic cheered.
    The two took off across the deck and stopped when Eggman came
    on the intercom.
    "Hahahaha! You really think you get to me? Get a load of
    this!"
    Suddenly the ship transformed, extending the bridge further
    back and higher, wings spreading out.
    "Oh WOW! Did you see that?" Tails asked.
    DUH, Sonic thought, glaring at Tails. "DARN! This makes it
    harder to get to the bridge!"
    "I hate it when he doesn't listen!" Tails whined.
    "Hehehe! Bet you weren't expecting that! The only way to get to
    the bridge is through the Sky Deck. I doubt if you can figure this
    one out!" Eggman boasted.
    "Oh yeah? Well I'll show you! Bring it on, Eggman!" Sonic called.
    Sonic and Tails ran towards a set of doors.
    "This must be the entrance to the Sky Deck," Sonic said and
    they went in.
    Dr. Robotnik's Game Room
    3:06 P.M.
    The door shut behind Amy and the gang, locking them into the
    room they were in.
    "Hahaha!" came Robotnik's voice. "You aren't going to escape from
    here. Let's see if you can beat this awesome game!"
    Everyone looked at each other. "What game?"
    "Look at this!" Sonia said, pointing to a sign. "Hedgehog Hammer.
    Beat the high score and win. Bring your own hammer."
    "Perfect," Amy said, pulling out her stick. She pressed the
    button and the hammer head appeared.
    "Where DID you get that?" Sonia asked.
    "Huh? Oh, some friend of Sierra's. A Cyrus I believe," Amy said.
    "Hey! I know him!" Sonia gasped.
    "Yeah? Well he said he was coming over to give me an upgraded
    version. I missed him when I came home last night, so..."
    "Guys, let's get outta here first!" Chip called.
    "Right! What's the scoring?" Amy called.
    "Sonic is worth 100 points. The yellow hedgehogs are worth 500-"
    Sonia looked at the others. "If Eggman made this game to bash Sonic
    dolls, why is there a yellow hedgehog in this?"
    She turned back to face the game. "-and Robotnik is -100."
    "Then stand back and let me at it!" Amy called, stepping into
    the ring. The game began.
    Amy played the game over and over. She had to beat the high score,
    which was 2000 points.
    At one point she got fed up...and started spinning in place like
    Sonia would! Sonia was amazed at how fast she could spin, swinging that
    hammer and hitting the dolls.
    In the end, she had 2100 points. Everyone applauded and cheered
    as the doors opened.
    "WHAT?! I can't believe this is happening!" Robotnik screeched.
    "YEAH!" everyone highfived as they ran out. Amy stopped short as
    the others ran into her.
    "Robots coming!" Amy hissed.
    "Amy!" came a cry from the next door. Everyone looked over and
    saw Sierra waving them over. "Through here! Quickly!"
    "Everyone follow Sierra!" Amy called as they made a break for the
    room that was marked "Hot Shelter"
    Sky Deck
    3:42 P.M.
    Two workerbots walked through the mantenence area of the Sky
    Deck. A bright light flashed before them and whirled about them.
    Within moments, they became flesh and blood mobians.
    "Ugh...what happened?" the male moaned.
    "I really don't know. The last thing I remember-"
    The light flew in front of them. "There's no time to explain!
    There are children in danger and need your help!"
    "What-what children?" the male asked.
    A cloud of mist appeared before them and on it, they could see
    Sonic and Tails hanging on for dear life on the Sky Deck as a cannon
    was shooting at them.
    "Sonic!" they both cried.
    "Quickly, follow me!" the light called, taking off.
    The two mobians looked at each other, shrugged and ran after it.
    Hot Shelter
    4:01 P.M.
    Amy, Sonia, Chip, Birdie, Pucha, who was holding the black egg,
    Big, Sierra, Cyrus, and Trevor sat in the elevator waiting for it to
    get to the Hot Shelter.
    "Man, I could sure use that upgrade right about now," Amy
    grumbled.
    "Upgrade? I got it with me!" Cyrus said, pulling out....a bigger
    stick. "The head is larger than the last one, and there's now a few
    accesories you might find on here handy," Cyrus said, handing Amy the
    stick.
    "Perfect!" Amy said. The elevator doors slid open, revealing a
    statue room. Amy ran up and turned the crank to open the door ro the
    next room. Inside were fish tanks of all sizes. The gang wandered
    through the area when there was a blast from the wall exploding
    outward. Out came...Zero.
    "Aaah!" Amy cried, running as fast as she could, leaving the
    others in the dust while Zero chased her and Birdie.
    "What was THAt about?" Sierra asked.
    "Long story," Sonia said. Suddenly an orange head popped out
    from behind the wall.
    "Sonia?"
    "AAAAH!!! It's Dingo!" Sonia yelped, running after Amy.
    "Hey wait for US!" the other cried, running after them.
    They left a pouting Dingo.
    5 minutes later found the lot of them standing quietly in a
    circular room, waiting as Zero passed by them.
    "Is he go?" Amy whispered.
    "HEY LOOK!" Big called.
    "AAAAAH!!!!' Everyone cried, leaping 10 feet into the air.
    "-it's Froggy! It looks like he needs my help!" Big continued,
    pointing to the frog swimming in the tank.
    Everyone fell over, groaning. Amy sighed, sitting down.
    PLINK!
    She jumped up, realizing she sat on a button. Water started
    filling up around them. Froggy appeared in the "moat" of water.
    Big sat down and happily started fishing. Sierra looked at Amy
    and shrugged.
    "You guys go on. We gotta keep an eye on Big here," Sierra said.
    Amy nodded. "Right."
    


	21. 

Please title this page. (Page 21)

**Chapter 21: The Return**

Day 5 

Egg Carrier 
    
    4:25 P.M.
    Knuckles and the Station Square Freedom Fighters wandered around
    the battle-ready deck of the Egg Carrier, searching for a way inside.
    "Look! I found a pool!" Jo called.
    "So what, Jo? We're out here looking for an entrance, and all you
    found-" Jett started.
    "There's a secret entrance to the Sky Deck," Jo added.
    "Like I said, good job," Jett said as Knuckles rushed by them.
    "Wait for us, Knux!" Bryce called.
    Sky Deck
    4:37 P.M.
    Sonic and Tails gripped a pole as the wind blew harshly as the Egg
    Carrier sped up. They struggled despritely to get back inside the ship
    as they were stuck on the outside part of the Sky Deck. Little did they
    know that 2 figures gripped to another pole, desprite to reach Sonic
    and Tails, their voices drowning out in the wind.
    Inside Sky Deck
    4:39 P.M.
    Knux and the gang found the controls for the ship, although they
    didn't realize it. Knux, curious, pulled the lever.
    Hot Shelter
    4:41 P.M.
    Amy and the gang suddenly felt the ship roll forward, and went
    tumbling through the velntilation shaft they were traveling through.
    Bridge
    4:41 P.M.
    At the same time, Robotnik and Sleet were feeling the effects.
    "What's going ON?!" Robotnik yelled.
    "Intruder Alert at the Sky Deck Control Tower!" Sleet called.
    "I thought I sealed that entrance! Close it up! And get security
    down there! I want those Freedom Fighters robotisized!"
    Sky Deck
    4:41 P.M.
    Tails gripped to a bar as the ship rolled forward, Sonic sent
    tumbling down the walkway.
    Meanwhile, the male intruder gripped against the pole as the
    female grabbed his hand and pulled him up.
    Bridge
    4:42 P.M.
    Robotnik over-rided the controls and regained control of the ship.
    "Sir! You should see this! Sensors indicate SIX chaos energy
    sources!" Sleet called, bewildered.
    "SIX?! Locations?!" Robotnik demanded.
    "One is in the Hot Shelter, the others are in the Sky Deck!"
    "How many are emerald shards?" Robotnik asked, remembering the
    shattered emerald.
    "3 sir, all in Sky Deck."
    "I suppose the frog is radiating with Chaos energy, and the bird
    is carrying the last medallion, but salvage the survalence tapes and
    have them sent to Mystic Base. I want to know where that last emerald
    is!"
    Hot Shelter
    4:42 P.M.
    Amy and the gang groaned as they got up, after tumbling onto the
    floor of a bathroom.
    Inside the Sky Deck
    4:42 P.M.
    "Tails! Help!" Sonic cried, hanging on to the bar of a walkway.
    He had fell over the side, and grabbed the railing, which kept between
    himself and certain death.
    "I'm coming Sonic!!!" Tails cried, making a run for it.
    Knuckles perked up, thought he heard Sonic's voice. He also
    grumbled and started to over-ride Robotnik's controls. He looked down
    and saw Sonic.
    "I'm slipping!" Sonic yelled. Tails was still too far to get to
    him in time. Knuckles was also too far to catch Sonic. Sonic closed
    his eyes. There was nothing left he could do.
    "I'm sorry Tails. I'm sorry everyone. I failed to be the hero
    everyone expected me to be.
    Sonic felt his hand slipped. "I'm sorry-"
    A hand grabbed his. "I got ya, Sonie-boy!"
    Sonic gasped and looked up. "Oh my GOSH! It CAN'T BE!"
    Another hand grabbed his. "You better believe it, son!"
    Sonic was pulled back on the walkway, being hugged by his
    foster mother.
    And Uncle Chuck.
    Sonic cried. "You're alive! You're really alive!"
    Tails ran to the 3.
    "Guys! We gotta get outta here!" Tails called.
    "But how?" Sonic's foster mom asked.
    "Hey guys!" Knux called down. "Going up?"
    Everyone looked up. "Who's that, Sonie?" Uncle Chuck asked.
    "That's my good friend Knuckles! KNUX! How DO we get out?" Sonic
    called.
    "I'll tilt the ship backwards and you guys can climb through
    the exit up here!" Knux called.
    "Good idea! Do it!" Sonic called.
    Knux nodded and pushed the stick upwards, after over-riding
    Robotnik's control.
    Hot Shelter
    4:48 P.M.
    Amy and the gang slid across the monitor room, after seeing what
    was going on. They had cheered moments earlier when Sonic was saved.
    Now that they knew what was about to happen, they were better prepared
    for it.
    Inside the Sky Deck
    4:48 P.M.
    Sonic, Tails, Uncle Chuck, and Sonic's foster mother slid down
    the walkway out the door, waving to Knux and the Station Square Freedom
    Fighters as they did. Knux waved back and put the ship back upright.
    Bridge
    4:49 P.M.
    Robotnik growled, shutting off power to the Sky Deck. Sleet had
    already taken off for the Mystic Ruins moments before. This was the last
    straw. He marched out of the room.
    Hot Shelter
    4:50 P.M.
    Amy groaned. "Let's get outta here, gang."
    "Good idea," everyone else called at the same time.
    Egg Carrier Main Room
    4:50 P.M.
    Sonic and Tails helped the older two to thier feet.
    Chaima, Chahura, Rupicha, and Rukicha popped out of the backpack.
    "That was a wild ride! Can we do that again?" Chaima asked.
    "No. You guys are going home!" Sonic said, folding his arms.
    "NO!" the three talking chao yelled. Rukicha, who looked more
    like a golden version of Chahura, shook his head no as well really fast.
    "Sonic! We have to stay with you! It's important!" Chaima said.
    Sonic faced his family. "I want you two off at the very least.
    Find an escape pod and meet me in Station Square. I gotta take care of
    something, but I'm NOT going to lose you two again!" Sonic said.
    "Sonic," the mother started.
    "Bernie, please listen to the boy," Uncle Chuck said.
    Bernie hugged Sonic. "Please come back."
    Sonic hugged back. "I will."
    


	22. Rage Against the Machine

Please title this page. (Page 2)
    
    **Chapter 22 "Rage Against the Machine"**
    Pool Deck
    5:02 P.M.
    Amy and the gang appeared through a secret passage into the pool
    room.
    "Oh my! We need to get outta here!" Amy said.
    "So where do we go?" Chip asked.
    "You guys go on and find an escape pod. I gotta go back for my
    cousins!" Amy said.
    "But Amy-!" Sonia started.
    "Princess Sonia, you need to get out of here! You're too far
    important to stay here!" Amy pointed out.
    "But I-"
    "GO!"
    Sonia looked at Amy for a bit, before she took Chip's hand and
    made a break for it. Only Pucha and a baby black chao remained.
    "You too, guys," Amy said, Birdie fluttering by her side.
    "No way, Amy. We gotta find Sonic," Pucha said, Chalcon nodding
    fastly.
    "Sonic? Why?"
    "No time to explain! Let's go!" Pucha said.
    Outside, Amy, Birdie, Pucha and Chalcon ran, and heard the
    dreaded voice.
    "Where do you think you're going, Amy?" Robotnik called, flying
    up to her in his Egg Moble
    "Eggman! No!" Amy cried, stopping short. She turned her head and
    saw Sonic and Tails.
    "Sonic!" she called.
    "Too late, buddy!" Robotnik growled to Sonic and Tails.
    Gamma had wandered out of the prision hold when he heard Robotnik
    call.
    "Ahem! Testing 1-2-3! Gamma, get ready for battle instrutions.
    Go to the amunition room and get your jet pack. The amunition room is
    unlocked."
    Back on deck, Robotnik pushed a button, and his gigantic claw on
    the Egg Moble grabbed Birdie.
    "Not the birdie!" Amy cried.
    Robotnik grabbed the bird and snapped off the medallion he was
    wearing.
    "That's Sonia's medallion!" Sonic called.
    "It's a chaos emerald!" Tails said.
    "No way!" Amy said, staring as Birdie was released.
    "Begone, all of you! This is all I really need." Robitnik
    said.
    Amunition Room
    5:09 P.M.
    Gamma wandered into the room, picking up the jet pack and
    installed it himself. He walked back out when Robotnik called again.
    "Gamma, report to the rear of the ship, immeditely!"
    Egg Carrier Main Deck
    5:26 P.M.
    Robotnik was trying to hold the group up, not letting them
    escape, and was tired of it.
    "GAMMA!" he yelled out.
    The robot appeared from almost out of nowhere.
    "What is your wish, Dr. Robotnik?" Gamma asked.
    "Get rid of these pests, immeditely! I've got better things to do!"
    Robotnik said, taking off.
    "Aye, sir! Will comply!" Gamma said, getting into a battle
    stance.
    "Let's take him down, Tails!" Sonic called.
    The battle was fierce, but Sonic was more fierce still.
    Gamma's laser gun was too slow for Sonic, and Sonic kept spin-
    dashing him until the robot was too damaged to go further.
    "Time to take you down," Sonic siad, rushing towards the robot.
    Amy stepped in front of the robot.
    "Stop it, Sonic!" she yelled.
    Sonic screeched to a halt.
    "Amy?! What are you doing?! That's one of Eggman's clunkers! Out
    of my way!" Sonic demanded.
    "No!" Amy cried. "This robot is my friend! He helped me! Don't
    hurt him!"
    "Amy..." Sonic said a little more softly, putting down his guard.
    "Okay, I guess I'll let him go. You must have your reasons..."
    Suddenly the ship started shuddering.
    "The Egg Carrier is losing altitude!" Tails called.
    "We're fresh outta time!" Sonic said. "Take Amy and get outta
    here!"
    "What about you?" Amy called.
    "I'll take down Eggman and put him out of commition!" Sonic said,
    running off. Pucha and Chalcon looked at Amy, shrugged, and took off
    after Sonic.
    Amy watched them leave. "I knew you would save me, Sonic! You're
    my hero!"
    She turned to Gamma, who was starting to get up again.
    "Are you okay? It's dangerous here! You need to ditch that awful
    Eggman." Amy said.
    "Why are you helping me?" Gamma asked.
    "I told you that we'd be friends the next time we meet!" Amy
    reminded him.
    "Amy, come on!" Tails called.
    "Till we meet again, my robot friend!" Amy waved, grabbing Tails'
    hand. He air lifted her off the deck and took off. Gamma converted into
    flying mode and took off.
    Bridge
    5:45 P.M.
    Sonic ran in with the other chao.
    "If I am to continue, I need to change this ship, back to it's
    orginal shape," Sonic told them.
    "I wonder which button it is," a voice murmured. Everyone looked
    in Sonic's backpack and found a silver chao.
    "Who are you?" Sonic asked.
    "I'm Pitecha. Chao Genius," she said. "I sneaked out of Tails'
    backpack to find you."
    "Well Pitecha. Which button DO you think it is?" Sonic asked.
    "Hmm...judging by the design of the console...it's the red and
    yellow button," she said.
    "This one?" Sonic asked, pressing it.
    The ship folded back into the orginal shape.
    "Yep, that would be the one," she smirked.
    


	23. Fourth Round Rumble

Please title this page. (Page 3)
    
    **Chapter 23: "Fourth Round Rumble"**
    Egg Carrier Main Room
    5:56 P.M.
    Big was holding Froggy, walking around with Sierra, Cyrus and
    Trevor, when they felt the ship shudder.
    "If anything happens now, there's no point to my rescuing you,"
    Big said to his poliwog pal. "I dunno who would bother to save us."
    "We need to find an escape pod or something," Sierra said.
    "Well let's get going!" Big said.
    "But where?" Cyrus asked.
    Then came the announcement.
    "Emergency alert has been cancelled. Resuming monorail
    operation."
    Everyone looked at each other and nodded.
    
    The monorail dropped them off on the top deck. They were near some
    sort of engine housing. As they ran up to find some way to get off the
    ship, Big stopped short, and the others ran into him.
    "Hey! What's with the road block?" Sierra asked and gasped,
    looking up.
    Before them was Chaos 4.
    "We are in so much trouble," Sierra said as Robotnik flew up.
    "Trying to escape I see. Well I'm right on time," Robotnik said.
    Suddenly, Froggy squirmed out of Big's hand and plopped on the
    glass flooring.
    "Chaos! That frog is possessed by your tail! Grab it! And here's
    another emerald for you!"
    Robotnik held up Sonia's medallion, and the others gasped.
    Robotnik tossed the emerald medallion at Chaos.
    Froggy in the meantime, was giving up on the emerald he had in his
    mouth. The one he took from Big. The yellow emerald clinked on the
    floor and Chaos grabbed it
    Chaos glew in a bright light and changed into a large arachnid.
    Froggy, hypnotied, hopped into Chaos. The tail dissappeared from
    Froggy and appared as a scorpian-like tail on Chaos.
    About that time, Sonic came running up to the group.
    "Aw no! Not again!" Sonic yelped.
    He looked up to the monsterous thing. "Chaos! Could this be the
    same beast?"
    "It is, Sonic! Ya gotta stop him!" Cyrus called.
    Chaima and the gang ran up to Cyrus. They had evolved yet again.
    Chaima now looked like a chao version of Sonic.
    "We'll stop Dr. Robotnik later! We gotta stop Chaos first!" he said.
    "But that's what I said," Cyrus said, looking down at Chaima.
    "Yeah but-" Chaima started.
    "HEEEEEELP!!!!!" came a brand new voice. Everyone turned towards
    Chaos, and saw Froggy struggling to get out of Chaos' watery body.
    "BIG! SIERRA! SOMEONE! HEEEEELP!!!"
    "The frog TALKS," Sonic stared. Everyone else gasped.
    "I must save Froggy!" Big wailed.
    "If he's your friend, I'll help you!" Sonic said.
    Big nodded and called to his friend. "Don't worry Froggy! We'll
    save you!"
    "Hurry!" the frog pleaded.
    Sonic called attention to the monster while Big tried to fish
    his friend out.
    Pucha, wanting to help Sonic, ran after him, only to be
    stopped by Robotnik.
    "And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Robotnik demanded.
    "Hey! Is this any way to treat a lady?!" Pucha demanded.
    "What lady?" Robotnik laughed. "You?"
    "Who said I was talking about myself?" Pucha smirked.
    Robotnik frowned. "What?"
    They were interupted by a cheerful cry from Big as Froggy
    grabbed the fishing line.
    "Froggy! Safe at last!" Big grinned, holding Froggy.
    "Ugh! Big, I'm glad to see ya too, but you're squishing me!"
    Froggy gasped.
    "Whoops," Big grinned sheepishly.
    "Go! Go on outta here, you guys!" Sonic called.
    "Oh, okay!" Big called as the others took off.
    Unfortunitely, it was in the wrong direction.
    Big wound up on the landing strip, all alone with Froggy.
    "Big, ya did it again," Froggy sighed.
    "Huh? Er, what? HEY! What's this?" Big asked, sighting the
    Tonado 2.
    "That would be commonly known as an airplane," Froggy said,
    looking at Big annoyingly.
    "We could use it to get off of here, but I dunno anything
    about aeroplanes," Big said.
    Froggy groaned.
    "Oh well, I'll give it a try anyway."
    Froggy stared at Big. Was that cat buddy of his NUTS?!
    Big pushed the airplane like a glider and turned on the motor.
    He was too big to fit in the cockpit, but he put Froggy in it. Big
    hung on for life as the plane took off towards the Mystic Ruins,
    Froggy screaming along the way.
    Sky Deck
    6:15 P.M.
    Knuckles found the last emerald shards and told his gang to scram
    off the Egg Carrier when the bright pink ball appeared before him yet
    AGAIN. When the light died, he was standing in a city of ruins. He
    heard a cry next to him and saw a white hedgehog with blond hair yelling
    up at a feroucious water beast.
    "DON'T DO THIS!!!" she cried. "Don't kill yourself for this!!!"
    Knuckles looked up and saw a glowing figure in the sky, holding a
    crystal sword. He realized she was yelling at the figure, not the
    beast. Was that-
    The vision faded away and he was back on the Pool Deck. What was
    going ON here? That didn't look like the past.
    He realized. He needs to stop Chaos!
    Egg Carrier Engine Housing
    6:24 P.M.
    Sonic and the chao now faced Chaos and Dr. Robotmik.
    "Your turn now, uglies!" Sonic growled, and started running at
    Chaos. There was only one weakness, and he was going for it.
    Or not.
    When he spin dashed for the brain, he never made it. The body
    was so thick, he was floating in water. Chaos shook its head, sloshing
    Sonic out of him. That hedgehog was beginning to be a problem. Dr.
    Robotnik knew this and tossed a device at Sonic. He dodged just in
    time, as the device started spraying icy air on the surface where he
    was. Thinking quickly, Sonic grabbed the device and tossed it at
    Chaos.
    At first nothing happened and Chaos attacked Sonic with its
    tail. But the device started freezing the water, and Chaos reared
    back...and froze!
    Sonic spin-dashed Chaos and it broke up into pieces.
    "ARGH! NO! I hate you!" Robotnik growled.
    "Hey Sonic!!!" Knuckles cried, running up to Sonic.
    "There you are Knux!" Sonic smirked. "I thought you got lost or
    something."
    "I can't believe this! I'm outta here!" Roboitnik said, taking off.
    Growling, Sonic put on his backpack, now full of chao, and
    leaped off the deck after Robotnik.
    "Sonic! Don't be stupid!!!" Knux yelled.
    Suddenly he felt himself being pulled backwards. He turned
    around.
    Chaos was back, and trying to suck him in!
    "No! It can't be!" Knux stared, fighting the winds until it
    quit. "I guess he didn't get enough the first time!"
    Egg Pod Escape Bay
    6:35 P.M.
    The Station Square Freedom Fighters were the last to get into
    the escape pods. They were just in time as Sierra closed the doors and
    piloted the escape pod from the Egg Carrier.
    "Next stop, Station Square!" Sierra called.
    "I'll scan for badniks," Cyrus called, manning the scanners.
    The rest of the escapees sat in the back.
    "So what's your story?" Trevor asked. "Lets introduce ourselves."
    Sir Charles was the first to stand up.
    "Um, my name is Sir Charles. I am an inventor. I was robotisized a
    year ago, trying to help my nephew, when I was captured and robotisized.
    I found myself derobotized hours ago, by some sort of magic."
    "Wow, that's quite a story, Sir Charles," Trevor said.
    Bernie stood up. "My name is Bernadette Jones. I'm the foster
    mother of one and I lived happily with my husband when we were captured
    in our montain home 10 years ago. Like Sir Charles, I too was rescued by
    a some sort of magic."
    Sonia stood up. "My name is Sonia. I was in Station Square with
    my brother when I met Amy. Then we got caught by a robot and brought on
    board the Egg Carrier."
    "Sonia," Sir Charles mumured. "That's a pretty name, young lady.
    I had a niece by that name."
    Bernie stared at Sir Charles. "You had a neice?"
    Chip stood up. "My name is Daniel Ranay, but everyone calls me
    Chip. I'm the owner of Twinkle Park in Station Square. Like Sonia, I too
    was captured by a robot."
    "That's my cousin for ya!" Sierra called. "I'm known as Sierra
    Ranay. I'm a Freedom Fighter in Robotropolis and head of positioning up
    there. I came down here to visit my cousins when I found out one of
    the freedom fighters died..."
    Everyone bowed their heads.
    "I'm Cyrus. I'm the head of the Robotropolis Freedom Fighters,
    but not the leader. I came down here to help Amy Rose upgrade her items
    when I too heard that a freedom fighter died."
    "And I'm Trevor," the mouse spoke up. "I too am a freedom fighter
    from Robotropolis. I came down to assist Cyrus."
    Jett and his friends stood.
    "Wow. I heard the Robotropolis Freedom Fighters are famous! We're
    the Station Square Freedom Fighters, but also known as the Sonic
    Adventurers!" Jett said.
    That got everyone talking. Everyone knew Sonic in some way
    (although no one revealed how).
    They call came to the conclusion, that in some strange way, they
    were ALL Sonic Adventurers.
    "This is so cool!" Sierra said. "An organization united to stop
    the evils of Dr. Robotnik!"
    "Sierra, I'm picking something up on radar," Cyrus said. "It's....
    Tails and Amy!"
    "WHAT?!" everyone cried, looking out the windows. They saw Tails
    and Amy waving at them. Everyone waved back. Cryus looked on radar
    and gasped.
    "I got something BIG coming up on radar. It's below us!" Cyrus
    said.
    Everyone looked down as saw something poking out of the water. It
    looked like a bouy at first but Cyrus said it's too big to one.
    "We better get back to Station Square and warn the town," Sierra
    said, throttling the engine.
    Outside, Amy was hanging on to Tails' hands, recalling a vision
    she had earlier.
    She wandered through a shrine, and saw an echidna girl.
    "Wow!" she murmued.
    She stared at the water. "Is it okay for me to be here?"
    She listened for the reply. She seemed to understand the little
    sounds the water made. "So do you....trust me?"
    She looked at the emeralds. "So these are the seven emeralds...."
    She approached the shrine where she saw it. She gasped. "Can
    it be?" The girl asked. "The seven chaos....the controller.....could
    this be the emerald that controls the seven chaos?"
    And that was it. The next thing Amy remembered, was being back on
    the Pool Deck.
    Egg Carrier Engine Housing
    6:58 P.M.
    Knuckles fought tooth and nail to keep alive as Chaos swung its
    tail at the echidna again. He didn't know how Sonic did it, but he
    couldn't flick damage on the monsterous beast.
    A long sticklike pole emerged from Chaos 6, tripping Knux. He
    slid into a small device, still spewing cold air. Is this how...?
    Right when the monster was nearly on top of Knuckles, he threw
    the device at Chaos.
    "Here's a present from yours truely! Hope you like it!!!" Knux
    yelled as it entered Chaos' body. Chaos reared back and froze, and Knux
    punched it out. It shattered into mayn pieces, leaving the 6 chaos
    emeralds.
    "Yeah, you're through!" Knux smirked. "Now to return to my island,
    and the master emerald!"
    He gathered the 3 emeralds, the hedgehog medallions and leaped
    off the Egg Carrier. And just in time, as the Egg Carrier started
    exploding and sinking into the ocean.
    


	24. Just When You Thought...

Please title this page. (Page 4)
    
    **Chapter 24: "Just When You Thought..."**
    Mystic Forest
    7:05 P.M.
    Shalita Ranay, Bane Shadow, Bunnie Rabbit and Antoine D'Coolette
    wandered through the Mystic Forest, taking shelter in case the Egg
    Carrier was too close and crashed into the Mystic Ruins. That's when
    her cell phone rang.
    "Hello?" she answered.
    "Shalita, this is Sierra. Look, get to Station Square if you're
    not there already and warn the town. Eggman is STILL on the loose and
    could be planning something bad. I want those people out of there!"
    "Right," Shalita said and turned to Bane. "Bane! To the train
    station!"
    "We'll stay here, sugah," Bunnie said as the two took off.
    "So, now what?" Antoine asked.
    They looked up, hearing a cracking sound of the tree branches.
    Sonic fell on top of them.
    Angel Island
    7:09 P.M.
    Knuckles returned to his island and repaired the master emerald.
    As the island shuddered and rose to the sky, he had thought this adventure
    was over, and quietly said goodbye to his friends, the Station Square
    Freedom Fighters. The Sonic Adventurers. But something was bothering
    him. What about that vision he saw. Did he prevent it from happening?
    "I may be stuck on this floating island forever. My Adventure has
    come to the Journey's End. I may not know the whole story behind all
    this. But perhaps it's better that way. I am at peace once more..."
    Knuckles smiled as he remembered a song he made up for himself,
    on one of those days where he was bored.
    "Unknown from M.E."
    Born on an Island, in the heavens
    The blood of my ancestors flows inside me
    My duty is to save the flower
    From Evil deterioration.
    Streaking lights
    Loud sounds and instincts
    are the elements that keep me going
    I am fighting my own mission
    Nothing's gonna stand in my way, no.
    Won't be frightened,
    I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil.
    Just believe in myself
    won't rely on others.
    Witness now the havoc and anarchy.
    This is my planet I'll shall not surrender.
    Won't be frightened,
    I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil.
    Just believe in myself
    won't rely on others.
    Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restore.
    This is my planet I shall not surrender!
    Mystic Forest
    7:15 P.M.
    Big the Cat and Froggy made it home in one piece. Big ditched the
    plan near the river next to his shack.
    Those two got back to their lives of laid back fishing real fast.
    Froggy, in the good mood, started singing (and boy, was he a good
    singer!)
    "Oh it's a windy and sunny day! And I can hear the fish and the
    distant waves. The past week has been goin by fast. It's all the same,
    the bright sky and shining sun! I have a feeling it's gonna be a fun
    day...!"
    Mystic Ruins
    7:21 P.M.
    Gamma was in a battle. A battle of his programming. Amy's words
    were getting through to him, and he realized that Dr. Robotnik was his
    enemy.
    "Master registration, deleted. Dr. Robotnik, enemy. E-Series,
    friends. Must save..."
    Station Square
    7:32 P.M.
    Tails and Amy landed back in Station Square. After a moment, Tails
    waved goodbye and took off. Amy waved back.
    "Hmm...I wonder what Sonic is doing right now..."
    The little bird chirped.
    "Hey Birdie! We need to find your family!" Amy said. Then she
    saw a locket.
    Three brothers were in the picture.
    "Oh! That must be your family! Don't worry! We'll find them."
    "Amy!" came Chip's voice.
    Chip and Sonia ran up to Amy.
    "Hey! You guys made it! What's going on?" Amy asked.
    "Sierra said to get our butts outta town immdeitely! Robotnik's
    got a missle out there!" Sonia said.
    


	25. Evacuation

Please title this page. (Page 5)
    
    **Chapter 25: "Evacuation"**
    Day 5
    Station Square
    8:05 P.M.
    Tails sat in the Station Square diner, eating a bit of supper. He
    was starving from his adventure. He hoped that this was all over. But
    something wasn't adding up here. What was that Tikal had mentioned about
    the emeralds? The 7 chaos..? The server? What's the server?
    "If she's talking about emeralds, she probably means the 7 chaos
    emeralds and...a server emerald? Could there be an 8th emerald out
    there?" Tails pondered. He looked up at the diner TV and saw Nellie
    Stargazer on there.
    "Hey Miss? Can you turn up that?" Tails called over the noise of
    the diner.
    "No prob, kid!" the waitress called, turning up the volume. It
    still could be barely heard over the crowd.
    "-and we ask for ALL citizens to evacuate the city. If you don't
    have a car, we urge taking the train to the Mystic Ruins-"
    "What? What's that about evacuation?" Tails asked.
    "QUUUUUUUUUUUIEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!" the waitress screamed, shutting
    everyone up. "Nellie Stargazer is on TV."
    That grabbed everyone's attention and they rushed to gather
    around the TV, leaving Tails at the front of the group.
    "Once again, the Mayor has called a state of emegency as there
    is a threat of a missle out in the bay, and we need ALL citizens to
    evacuate!" Stargazer said.
    The waitress called out to the boys. "Okay, boys, you heard
    Stargazer! Go home, pack up your stuff and meet me at the train station!
    We'll go as a group!"
    Everyone but Tails agreed and left.
    "Hey aren't you one of Amy's protestors?" Tails asked.
    "That's right, kid. The name's Pepper Johnson. I run this diner."
    "Pepper? Weren't you the one that got jailed last night?" Tails
    asked.
    "Yeah, well they got bigger fish to fry now," Pepper said proudly.
    "Aren't you Stargazer's nephew?"
    "Adopted nephew," Tails said.
    "Is that so? Well you better get home, kid. At least you live in
    the Mystic Ruins, right?"
    "Yeah," Tails said, getting up. "See ya around, Pepper!"
    Tails ran outside, only to see Dr. Robotnik crash land into the
    pavement. Uh oh...
    "Hey, it's Dr. Eggman. I wonder what happened to Sonic," Tails
    wondered.
    "I'm finished. Chaos has been defeated," Robotnik muttered.
    He growled.
    "No matter. I will destroy Station Square anyway!" Robotnik
    said, pressing a button.
    Out towards the bay, Tails could see something rising. The
    missle!
    "Ready?" Robotnik called on the radio.
    "Tails!" Shalita called, running to the fox. Bane was right
    behind them.
    "Aunt Shalita!" Tails cried, hugging her.
    "FIRE!!!" Robotnik ordered.
    The three gasped and watched as the missle fired. Everyone who was
    still in the street stared as the missle soared across the sky. And
    there was nothing ANYONE could do.
    "This is it," Shalita whispered.
    Mystic Forest
    8:15 P.M.
    Antoine pushed Sonic off of him as he stood up.
    "Argh! I hate that Eggman!" Sonic grumbled, brushing himself off.
    He looked around "Where's this?"
    "This is the Mystic Forest," Bunnie answered.
    "Oh, is that so?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head. He weaved a little.
    "Sugah, are you okay?" Bunnie asked.
    "Yeah..just feeling a lil strange," Sonic said. "Huh-?"
    Sonic saw a small light. Bunnie and Antoine looked up and saw it too.
    "What is it?" Bunnie asked.
    "I...dunno...but...I think it wants us to follow it," Sonic said.
    "Well....let's do it!" Bunnie said.
    Station Square
    8:19 P.M.
    Shalita, Tails and Bane hugged each other as the missle came down.
    There was no escape this time. They heard the crashing sound, and
    then....nothing.
    No fire storm, no explosion, NOTHING. The three looked at each
    other.
    "AAAAARGH! Sleet, you idiot! It was a dud!!!" Robotnik yelled on
    the radio.
    "A dud?" Shalita asked. "Bane, follow me and get the chopper!"
    "Right!" Bane said, and the two took off.
    "Argh! I'll take care of this myself!" Robotnik growled, heading
    towards the Speed Highway Mantence building.
    "Oh no!" Tails murmured, following Robotnik.
    As Robotnik blasted though the building door, Tails spotted the
    missle about a mile off.
    "I see it!" Tails said. "I gotta stop Eggman! The fate of Station
    Square depends on ME!"
    He groaned. "Sonic, where are you?!"
    Tails shook his head. "I've changed a lot since I started hanging
    with Sonic. But I can't depend on him forever. Okay Eggman! Here I
    come!"
    As Tails took off after Robotnik, he called back to the fox.
    "You think you can keep up with me?!"
    "I can certainly try!" Tails said, whirling his tails and
    blasting forward.
    Within moments, Tails caught up with Robotnik.
    "What? He's caught up!" Robotnik murmured.
    "Yeah! This is too easy!" Tails grinned, looking back at
    Robotnik.
    SMACK!
    Tails ran into a wall.
    "Next time," Tails groaned, Eggman passing him. "I'll get it
    next time..."
    


	26. Race for the Missle

Please title this page. (Page 6)
    
    **Chapter 26: "Race for the Missle"**
    Day 5
    Windy Valley
    8:49 P.M.
    Gamma wandered through the strange valley of everblowing wind,
    scanning for Delta. He felt a power of sacredty, as if he didn't belong
    there. He came upon a wall, with some engravings. Seven emeralds seemed
    to surround an eighth emerald held by a figure. Another image showed 2
    figures shooting rays at what looked like an airborne angel with a
    sword, who is fighting a monsterous beast. A figure seemed to be watching
    the battle from the clouds.
    "Gamma. Why have you come here?" came the voice from behind him.
    Gamma turned around, facing Delta.
    "You are scanning hostile, Gamma. What has happened to Master
    Robotnik?" Delta demanded of his big brother.
    "Dr. Robotnik located in Station Square. The Egg Carrier was
    destroyed by Sonic the Hedgehog and the freedom fighters. I-"
    "Your programming has been reconfigured. You must be dismantled,"
    Delta said.
    "I must free you," Gamma finished.
    "What ever do you mean?" Delta asked.
    "I mean this," Gamma said, firing upon Delta. The robotic shell
    busted open and a small animal leaped out. It was a bird, a parrot.
    "Gamma! You did it! Quick, you need to find Angel Island. Epsilion
    is planning to assasinate Knuckles the Echidna!"
    "Affimative!" Gamma called and took off.
    Speed Highway
    9:07 P.M.
    Tails ran along the Speed Highway and realized that at this rate,
    he wouldn't been able to catch up with-
    Wait! The strange device that Manic had given him just 3 days ago!
    He said he would be needing them. Could this be the time?
    Tails leaped high in the air an activated them.
    WHOA! He was flying off paster than ever, whirling his tails. At
    this rate he could catch up with Dr. Robotnik for sure!!!
    Mystic Forest
    9:14 P.M.
    Sonic, Bunnie and Antoine weren't having much better of a time.
    It was dark outside and the only light they had was the little pink ball
    that was leading them to who knows where.
    "Uuuuugh. Where are we?" Sonic asked, feeling something squishy
    and wet beneath his feet. Man did he hate water, and Chaos only made it
    worse.
    "Uh, your in the river, sugah-hog," Bunnie said.
    "AGH! Water!" Sonic yelped, leaping out of the river.
    "Look!" Antoine pointed. Up ahead, where the light was, was a
    pryamid.
    "What in tarnations is that?" Bunnie asked.
    "I dunno Bunnie..." Sonic said. As he entered the area, a part of
    the pryamid started rising, revealing the entrance. "But I guess we're
    gonna find out..."
    Speed Highway
    9:21 P.M.
    Tails bypassed Dr. Robotnik less than 500 feet off from the missle.
    He was gonna defuse that baby before Robotnik can detonate it. Tails
    quickly started pulling out the wires he knew that were what when Robotnik
    showed up.
    "So you beat me to the missle you little pest! Just you wait, you
    haven't seen the last of me!"
    As Robotnik took off in his Egg Moble, Tails flew off after Eggman.
    He was gonna bring him down once and for all.
    


	27. Battle Against the Egg Walker

Please title this page. (Page 7)
    
    **Chaper 27 "Battle Against the Egg Walker"**
    Day 5
    Red Mountain
    9:35 P.M.
    Gamma quietly sneaked onto Angel Island, not wanting to disturb
    the guardian. The guardian is easily angered, as he understands. Best
    if he stopped Epsilon by himself without creating a panic.
    Ah, there was Knuckles now. Gamma hid in the trees and watched the
    guardian. He was sleeping on the steps of the Master Emerald alter. But
    where was Espilon?
    Ah there was the robot now, setting up to fire upon the echidna.
    Gamma had to move swiftly, if he was to stop him. Gamma ran around the
    area, shooting several laser blasts at Espilon. The first one disabled
    his gun. The second one took a blast to the chest. Espilon scanned the
    enemy bot in the area and fired his other gun at Gamma. Gamma dodged and
    fired again. Missed. The two traded fire quietly until Espilon finally
    went down and exploded.
    The loud boom didn't go unnoticed by Knux. He was shaken awake and
    looked around. He looked up towards the mountian and saw a shooting star
    heading off. He smiled, as he was once told that a shooting star was a
    sign of a guardian angel watching over someone. He fell back asleep,
    knowing there was someone watching over him.
    The Lost World
    9:56 P.M.
    Sonic folded his arms, wandering through the creepy pryamid with
    Bunnie and Antoine. This looked like something created by an ancient
    race...but who? He stepped in...water? He took a torch and realized the
    the floor has water up to his ankles.
    "Ugh, let's find someplace high and dry," Sonic muttered.
    "'Fraid not sugar. Look up ahead," Bunnie pointed. Up ahead was a
    room FILLED with water. A stone snake swam about slowly.
    "Aw NO! How do we get around THIS?" Sonic asked.
    "On ze other side! Near the door, I zee....a keypad!" Antoine
    pointed.
    "But HOW do we get ACROSS?" Sonic asked.
    Antoine shrank. "Ah....we ride ze snake?"
    Station Square
    10:25 P.M.
    Shrieks filled the streets as everyone started running.
    "It's Robotnik!"
    "Let's get outta here!!!"
    "AAAAH!!!!!"
    Robotnik appeared in the street in a walking device. It was huge
    as it crushed cars and other things.
    Tails ran up towards Robotnik.
    "Away! Before I make mincemeat out of you," Robitnik growled.
    "I'm not scared, I'm not scared.....I can do this!" Tails
    murmured.
    Robotnik fired bombs at him.
    "AAAAH!!!! RUN AWAY!!!" Tails yelped, soaring down the road away
    from Robotnik's machine. He hid in an alleyway. He couldn't face that
    monster! As he clutched his chest to keep his heart from exploding, he
    felt something. On his chest was the badge. The royal badge that he was
    given by that strange guy in the desert. A sign of an OFFICIAL freedom
    fighter. Yes, he WAS a freedom fighter! And he wasn't about to let the
    royal family down! Slowly he came out of hiding, and rushed the
    machine. He ended up under the machine. Robotnik decided he wanted to
    trample the fox and tried to stomp on him. Tails leaped high in the air
    and attacked one of the legs. That cripled the Egg Walker temporarly
    until Robotnik could fix it. Tails attacked the center of the machine.
    Meanwhile, Shalita and Bane were reporting the attack on the city.
    "-again, we URGE all citizens to leave the city IMMEDITELY! The
    missle is deactivated, but Robotnik is DESTROYING the city. Please take
    any route nessicary out of the city, but PLEASE leave the area NOW! And
    now as we continute live coverage on the attack of the city, we now
    turn to the mayor, who has words on what do do about this mad dictator-"
    Bane turned his camera towards the mayor, a navy blue hedgehog,
    who was arguing with Sierra.
    "-I don't CARE if he's innocent, Sonic is NOT coming back into
    this city!" the mayor, Justin Waters, could be heard saying.
    Shalita pulled the camera back on to her, realizing it was a bad
    time to talk with him. In her mind, she wondered- If Justin knows
    Sonic's innocent, then why isn't he letting him back into the city?
    Suddenly a LARGE explosion cauught their attention as the saw
    the Egg Walker blow up.
    "TAILS!!!" Shalita shouted, running for the Casinopolis area
    where the fight took place.
    When she got there, she saw smoldering pieces everywhere. Robotnik
    was nowhere to be seen.
    "TAILS!!!" Shalita called.
    "Here I am, Aunt Shalita!" Tails called, coming out from under a
    piece of the walker. He was a singed from the explosion, and black, but
    he was okay!
    "Tails!" Shalita shouted, hugging him. "Oh you're okay!"
    "I'm okay, Aunt Shalita! I'm okay!" Tails reassured. "I did it!"
    Slowly, the crowd started gathering around them clapped, whistled
    and cheered.
    "You did it! You're a hero!" one shouted.
    "Wow! I did it all by myself!" Tails grinned. Shalita picked up
    the fox.
    "Tails, look towards Bane," she said, pointing. Taisl looked up and
    saw that the camera was pointed at HIM. Tails cheered and waved into the
    camera as the crowd ran up to meet their hero.
    Mystic Ruins
    11:06 P.M.
    Back at Shalita's place, Pepper Johnson had her boys crash at
    Tails' place, knowing that Shalita wouldn't mind. Most everyone that had
    evacuated to the Ruins from Station Square was there, watching the TV.
    And everyone cheered when they saw the Egg Walker was defeated. Tails was
    smiling and laughing, waving at the camera.
    "Let's CELEBRATE!!!" Pepper shouted, passing around the drinks and
    snacks. They all started to party down, now that the city was safe.
    That's when Amy Rose wandered in with Birdie, Sonia, and Chip,
    all tired, dusty and weak.
    "What's up now?" Amy asked.
    "Where have you BEEN, girl?!" Pepper asked. "Tails beat Dr.
    Robotnik!"
    Everyone starightened up. "WHAT?!"
    "Yeah! Look at the TV! See?!"
    As the trio watched the tube, they could see people dancing in
    the street celibrating. Across the bottom, the caption read "Robotnik
    defeated!"
    "Wow! We been hanging in Robotnik's base all evening, trying to
    find Birdie's parents," Amy said.
    "So now what?" Pepper asked.
    "Now? We go back to the Egg Carrier."
    


	28. Visions of Life Forgotten

Please title this page. (Page 8)
    
    **Chapter 28: "Visions of Life Forgotten"**
    Day 6
    The Lost World
    Midnight
    Sonic, Bunnie and Antoine came upon a cliff that overviewed the
    entire jungle. The edged along the side, reaching the other side of the
    pryamid. As they wandered in, they found a dark room with a single
    moonbeem shining over a mirror.
    "That's IT?" Bunnie asked. "That's what we were dragged all the
    way here for?"
    Sonic looked about the room, his eyes narrowing. "No....no
    that's NOT it..."
    Sonic walked up to the mirror and shifted it around a bit.
    "Sugar, what ARE y'all doin there?" Bunnie asked.
    "I...I dunno why... But I know how this works," Sonic said. The
    reflected moonlight shone upon another mirror beyond the darkness,
    lighting up the room. There was a LOT more...!
    "I think ah'll take back what ah said," Bunnie murmured as they
    looked around.
    They wandered through the ancient room. That's where they came
    upon something.
    "Whoa...what's this?" Sonic asked, looking up. Before them stood
    ancient drawings. "A mural..."
    The three saw was had to be a gigantic water dragon reeking
    havoc on an ancient city.
    Bunnie and Antoine looked as Sonic, as he suddenly closed his
    eyes.
    Sonic stood no longer in the pryamid, but next to a gentle
    peaceful shrine area.
    He saw as a girl sat there. He couldn't see anyone very well in
    the night sky, but she was talking with another female, as she could
    plainly hear.
    "Now I know why he was with her."
    "Now now, it's okay, I'm sure it's not what you think," the girl
    tried to reassure the voice.
    "But look at me! I cannot use the power my children have. I am
    cursed like this. I try to become like they can, but it's no use.."
    Sonic stepped forward and the girl he could see spotted him.
    "Oh my! It's you!"
    Sonic opened his eyes, finding himself outside the pryamid.
    "What was THAT all about?" he murmured. "I don't think I'm
    dreaming here..."
    "Sonique, are you alright?" Antoine asked, steadying him.
    "Yeah....yeah I will be," Sonic said.
    Suddenly a figure flew overhead. They looked up.
    "Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. "What's he doing here?!"
    He watched Eggman head towards his base and shook his head.
    "Well, never mind that. I'll get him good THIS time!"
    "Right!" Bunnie and Antoine said, as they approached the base
    entrance.
    Sonic stopped them.
    "Wait. You guys get outta here. I gotta do this on my own."
    "But...why?" Antoine asked.
    "Yeah, sugar! We can do this as a team!" Bunnie added.
    Sonic looked at them sadly. "Because....that's the way it's
    done..."
    Bunnie and Antoine frowned.
    "Well...if that's the way it's done, then that's the way it's
    done..." Antoine sighed. "But...should you need us..."
    "Yes...should y'all need us...?" Bunnie added.
    "I'll call..." Sonic said, running in.
    


	29. Picking Up the Pieces

Please title this page. (Page 2)
    
    **Chapter 29: "Picking Up the Pieces"**
    Day 6
    The Egg Carrier
    2:59 A.M.
    Gamma landed on the Egg Carrier, deciding that he would find
    Zeta and Beta on board. He scanned the ship for any signs of either
    of them. Zeta was located in the Hot Shelter. Gamma decided to go
    after him first. As he walked towards the rear of the ship, he
    encountered 7 chao looking up at him, gasping.
    "It's a ROBOT!!!" Pucha wailed. Everyone tackled her to shut her
    mouth.
    "Do not fear, little ones, for I do not work for Dr. Robotnik
    anymore," Gamma said.
    Chaima stepped forward. "If you don't work for Robotnik, then
    why are you here?"
    "Must free the E-Series," Gamma said.
    "Free them? Hey, we can help!" Chahura said.
    "If you insist on assisting me, go ahead. I will need all the
    help we can get."
    Mystic Ruins Base
    3:10 A.M.
    Sleet was in the control room, studying the Sky Deck tapes. He
    was close. The eighth emerald was in there somewhere. Nearby, Dingo was
    playing with a paper airplane.
    Robotnik burst into the Control Room, startling them.
    "Ah sir! Back so soon? How was the trip?" Sleet asked nervously.
    "Chaos was defeated, Sonic took out my Egg Carrier, the missle
    was a dud, and that brat fox destroyed my Egg Walker! WHAT DO YOU
    THINK?!" Robotnik yelled. He sat down. "Now I gotta come up with a new
    plan and my head hurts!"
    "Perhaps we can use the power of the eighth emerald to power up a
    ray to destroy Station Square?" Sleet asked.
    "I know! I'll use the power of the eighth emerald to power up a
    ray to destroy Station Square! I'm so brilliant!" Robotnik said, standing
    up.
    "Uh, wasn't that just what Sleet said?" Dingo asked.
    "SILENCE! Sleet, have you found the emerald yet?" Robotnik
    demanded.
    "Almost sir, although it has been decided that the emerald is....
    ah...moving."
    "Moving? HOW?" Robotnik asked.
    "I'm not sure, sir. Maybe that idiot Echidna picked it up
    accidently," Sleet said.
    "Well pinpoint who has it!" Robotnik said.
    Suddenly a robotic voice called out. "Intruder alert! Final Egg
    Level! Hedgehog, Priority 1!"
    "Never mind the emerald! Sleet! Take care of that pesky hedgehog,
    NOW!" Robotnik said.
    "Yes sir!" Sleet said, pulling out a romote and pointing it at
    Dingo.
    "Aw Sleet! No! Please!" Dingo begged.
    Final Egg, Level 1
    3:18 A.M.
    Sonic ran through the Final Egg level, huffing and puffing. He
    wasn't feeling as swell as he told Bunnie. He kept felt something burning
    inside him. As he ran down the walkway, he was cut off by a horde of
    robots. The pain within him swelled and he turned around. SWATbots
    blocked the other way. He was trapped.
    "AAAAAAAAA!!!' he cried, bending over the railing, the pain was
    intense. What was wrong with him?!
    He heard warrior shouts and looked up back ahead of him. Echidna
    warriors?!
    "I won't let you destroy the shrine!" he shouted, picking up the
    Crystal Sword he saw on the ground.
    Shouting out a war cry, the echidnas rushed towards him. Sonic
    ran forward and started taking them down.
    "The emeralds will not fall to the powers of greed!!!" he shouted.
    He took down the warriors, one by one, with a speed no one could
    match.
    He blinked. The robots around him were destroyed, as he held the
    lead pipe in his hands. He cried out and bent over, terribly in pain.
    "What is with that hedgehog?" Sleet asked, watching from a
    distance. "I've never seen him fight that way. Oh well."
    Sleet held up the sword, who was really Dingo, and raised it,
    getting ready to throw it. "One hedgehog kebob coming up-OW!!!"
    An arrow flew out of nowhere, knocking Dingo out of Sleet's hand.
    Sleet growled and looked up, seeing a figure in the shadows
    holding a bow and arrow.
    "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" Sleet shouted, then was suddenly clubbed
    from behind.
    "I think NOT!" a female voice shouted, as the figure dropped the
    lead pipe. She looked up to the other fugure as he gave her the thumbs
    up and dissappeared from sight. She ran over towards the bent over
    Sonic and helped steady him.
    "Come on, Sonic, you're not ready to take on Robotnik! Let's get
    out of her, " she pleaded.
    "No....no, I must take him down. He decieved her. I will make
    him pay," Sonic growled.
    "Decieved who?" the figure asked.
    "Never mind. Are you coming or not, Bunnie?"
    The girl was speechless for a moment.
    "I'm coming with you."
    Hot Shelter
    3:48 A.M.
    Gamma and the chao wandered through the Hot Shelter, trying to
    find the fastest way to get to Zeta.
    "What about this?" Chaima asked, pointing to the freight train.
    "A good suggestion," Gamma said, helping the chao on board.
    As he got on, the train suddenly took off.
    "Whoa! What happened?!" Chaima asked.
    "The train is still running as if nothing happened. We must
    stop this train at our stop!" Gamma said, climbing to the top of the
    car. The chao followed him as they hopped cars. There were a few robots
    guarding the cargo, but nothing important happened. The eight got to
    the front of the train and stopped it JUST in time, as they reached
    their stop.
    Final Egg, Level 2
    4:19 A.M.
    Sonic and Bunnie, still in her cloak, stumbled through Level 2 of
    the Final Egg area.
    "Please, let me go on," Sonic gasped, clutching at his chest. "I
    have...to stop him..."
    "Sonic, you can't fight like this. Let me get you to a doctor.
    This isn't the right time to face him!" she insisted.
    "Then when IS the right time?!" Sonic demanded. "The prophecty is
    never coming true! I'm gonna stop him before he hurts anyone else!
    Deciving others, telling lies, robotisizing people and killing them,
    it's GOTTA stop!"
    "Not before I stop you!" Sleet shouted as he leaped down from
    above, holding the Dingo sword in his hand.
    Sonic suddenly glared hard, yelling as he clutched his chest.
    He didn't see or hear Sleet in front of him. He faced the Warrior Leader
    Pachamac, who was holding a spear.
    "Is this how you want to end this?" Sonic gasped, holding his
    bleeding wound on his arm. "Are you gonna kill me for the emeralds?"
    "Your kind have horded the emeralds for far too long. Get out of my
    way and I shall spare you!" The echidna warrior said.
    "Never," Sonic hissed. "I'd rather die to protect this land, then
    to hand it over to the greed of the Echidna Warriors, who'd use the
    power for their own selfish deeds!"
    "Then prepare to die!" Pachamac shouted.
    Sonic turned to the echidna girl by her side. "Tikal, my sword!"
    Tikal ran and retrived his sword, and presented it before Sonic.
    Pachamac gasped. "The Sword of Mobius!"
    "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Sleet yelled, looking at Sonic, who
    suddenly had a sword in his hand.
    "You're going down!!!" Sonic yelled running at Sleet.
    The two swords clash as Sleet and Sonic fought. Sonic blocked
    everything Sleet gave. After 5 minutes of this, Sonic knocked the sword
    out of Sleet's hands and pointed the tip at him.
    "Prepare to die, scum," Sonic hissed.
    "DON'T DO IT!" Bunnie shouted.
    Sonic woke up. "Huh?" he called, turning his head towards Bunnie.
    Sleet kicked Sonic over, and he flipped around, looking up at
    Sleet as he pulled out a dagger.
    "You're gone, hedgehog!" he growled.
    Bunnie ran up and jumped-kick Sleet in the chest, knocking him
    over the edge.
    "There, you're okay!" she said, picking Sonic up. Sonic looked at
    her with glazed eyes, clutching his chest.
    "I...need to stop...him," he gasped.
    "Sonic, the prophecy WILL come true," she said. "Soon the Council
    of Four will be together."
    "Yeah? Shows how much you-" Sonic stopped and looked at her
    again. "....know...."
    She was silent for a moment.
    "You're not Bunnie, are you?" Sonic whispered.
    The figure shook her head. "No."
    Sonic gripped the sides of the hood and pulled it back.
    Mystic Ruins Base
    4:26 A.M.
    "Sir....the hedgehog....got away. He has assitance....and he has
    a sword." Sleet said.
    Robotnik whirled to face Sleet. "A sword? What did it look like?"
    "It was a sword made of silver, with the Hedgehog crest on it!"
    Sleet said, Dingo nodding.
    "The Sword of Mobius! It can't be!!!" Robotnik yelled. "I'll deal
    with them myself!!! Who's with him?!"
    Sleet activated a monitor screen, and they gasped.
    Kneeling there, holding the exausted and pained hedgehog...
    ...was Queen Aleena herself.
    


	30. Putting the Puzzel Together

Please title this page. (Page 3)
    
    **Chapter 30: "Putting the Puzzel Together"**
    Day 6
    Station Square Bay
    4:32 A.M.
    Amy, Sonia and Chip, along with Birdy, Pepper and another girl,
    BeamBeam, rode in the boat as they searched for the Egg Carrier.
    "How do we know it hasn't sunk already?" BeamBeam asked.
    "I just know it hasn't," Amy said.
    "I have a bad feeling guys," Sonia said.
    "Stuff the feelings for now, Hedgehog. There it is!" Pepper said,
    pointing straight ahead.
    Indeed, there sat the Egg Carrier.
    Hot Shelter
    4:39 A.M.
    Gamma and the chao walked into the engine room, finding a great
    generator before them.
    "Okay, we're here, but Zeta isn't," Chalcon pointed out.
    "Yeah, I dun see him anywhere. Just some dumb generator," Pitecha
    said.
    "Zeta is here," Gamma said quietly. They turned to face the
    generator.
    "Whoa! That IS Zeta!" Chaima said.
    "Affirmative," Gamma said, raising his blaster.
    "Get 'im, Gamma!" Pucha cheered.
    Gamma fired, destroying the generator, and releasing a penguin
    from Zeta.
    "Great job, Gamma!" the penguin said, giving him the thumbs up.
    "Quick, Beta's up on top deck. You need to stop him!"
    "Affirmative," Gamma said, as they took off.
    Final Egg, Level 3
    4:49 A.M.
    Sonic stumbled through Final Egg, clutching his chest, holding his
    sword, and with Aleena at his side, steadying him.
    "Thank you....for helping me..." Sonic gasped, breathing hard as
    he stumbled.
    "It's what I can do to protect you and your brother and sister,"
    Aleena said quietly.
    The two stopped, coming to a dead end. Before them was a deep
    dark chaism. And from the bottom rose a machine. Robotnik's machine.
    The cockpit opened and Robotnik looked down at them.
    "Well well if it isn't my pal Sonic! I'm suprised you made it this
    far!"
    Sonic growled. "I'm gonna take you down."
    "I doubt you can in your condition! Let's see you try!"
    Sonic blinked and he saw a gigantic dragon before him, as he stood
    in the ruins of the shrine. He raised his sword. "You're going down,
    beast!" he hissed.
    Sonic raged towards Robotnik, leaping up in the air, striking the
    sword against the cockpit shield, cracking it. Sonic flipped and landed
    back on the ledge.
    "Argh! Get a load of this!" Robotnik shouted, firing lasers at
    Sonic. Sonic dodged them easily. Robotnik moved to a side and started
    flying at him, firing his lasers. There was no way they could dodge
    that! Sonic grabbed Aleena's hand and ran forward under the machine,
    the laser missing them. Sonic struck the machine from beneath, sparking
    a fuel line. The machine gave a small explosion as Robotnik soared
    back over the pit.
    Sonic woke up again. "Got him," he gasped, slumping over Aleena.
    Robotnik's machine sputtered and cough as the machine caught on
    fire. Suddenly, the pink light flew up to Aleena.
    "Watch out! He's up to something!" she said.
    Aleena tried to wake Sonic.
    "Get up! We gotta get out of here!" she said. "Sonic! Please don't
    go out on me now!"
    Robotnik rushed towards them, a last ditch effort to destroy them.
    Sonic opened his eyes and dodged to a side with Aleena as
    Robotnik went plummeting through the floor down into the pit.
    Sonic fainted just then, and Aleena caught him before he hit the
    floor. She held him tight.
    "You did good, sweetheart. You did good."
    She picked him up and proceeded to carry him out.
    Egg Carrier Top Deck
    Sunrise
    Gamma and the chao wandered out into the bright sunrise, as they
    searched for Beta.
    "How many E-Series units remaining?" Pitecha asked.
    "Units remaining..." Gamma murmured. He looked at his hand.
    "Gamma..."
    "Well duh..." Chalcon murmured.
    "Shut up, Chalcon," Chaima growled. Chalcon faced Chaima.
    "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me? You, wimp?"
    Pucha pushed herself between the boys.
    "NOT NOW, you two!" she growled, pushing them backwards. "We
    need to find-"
    "Beta...." Gamma murmured as he looked up. He saw a robot flew
    overhead.
    "Whoa, that's Beta? He sure looks ugly!" Chahura said.
    "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" Chaima said.
    They ran towards the Engine housing, where they found Beta
    waiting for them.
    Beta started shooting at them immeditely as they entered the
    area.
    "Aaaah! We're gonna get fried!" Chaima cried.
    "Get out of here!" Gamma said. "I will stop Beta."
    "Are you sure?" Chaima asked as the other chao ran off.
    "Affirmative," Gamma said.
    Chaima nodded. "Goodbye, friend." He ran off.
    The battle was long, hard, and vicious. By the time Gamma defeated
    Beta, he was nearly out of energy. As he went to inspect Beta, Beta
    suddenly pointed his guns at Gamma and fired.
    Gamma was damaged and was on the verge of destruction. But as he
    watched a flicky bird that was Beta fly away, memories started to flood
    into his mind.
    Then, Gamma went offline.
    Egg Carrier Engine Housing
    6:49 A.M.
    Amy and the others appeared on deck, where they saw two flicky
    birds there. Birdie flew to them.
    "It's them!" Amy cheered. "I'm SO happy!"
    The three flew together, and a pink flicky flew up to Amy.
    "Hey!" he chirped.
    Amy looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked in suprised.
    Then, repeating Amy's own words, he said "You said we'd be friends
    the next time we meet!"
    Amy gasped as Sonia walked up to them. "That was YOU?"
    "Yepperz! We're brothers! Thanks for helping me remember who I
    am!" he chirped again.
    Suddenly, a fist crashed into Birdie, knocking him over. Amy
    gasped.
    "Birdie!" she cried, running to him. She and Sonia growled and
    faced their attacker. Zero.
    "You idiot! How could you do this?!" Amy screeched, and gave him
    a good wack with her hammer. She wacked Zero over and over and over,
    Zero not getting a whale of a chance to fight back. Sonia finished him
    off by completeing a Sonia spin, a whirling pink tonado that sent Zero
    flying to the depths of the ocean.
    Birdie looked as Amy as he got up.
    "Now you can be a family!" Amy said. The grils waved goodbye to
    the boys as they flew off.
    "Come and visit us soon!" Amy called. She looked up to Sonia. "I
    need to try MY hardest too! Just you wait! I'll make that Sonic respect
    me! And by that time, it'll be too late!"
    As they walked back to the boat, they found new passengers on
    board.
    "PUCHA!" Amy cried, hugging her chao.
    "How was it?" Pucha asked. "How was your adventure?"
    "Well..." Sonia started. "It all started with a hedgehog..."
    


	31. Suprises

Please title this page. (Page 4)
    
    **Chapter 31: "Suprises"**
    Day 6
    Station Square
    9:35 A.M.
    Amy and her group returned to Station Square, where Tails, Bane,
    and Shalita were waiting.
    "Hey gang! What's happening?" Tails asked.
    "Not much. We found Birdie's parents!" Sonia said.
    "Oh good!" Shalita said.
    "Congrats on beating Eggman," Amy said to Tails.
    "Thanks! It was real tough!" Tails said.
    "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to take care of
    something," Shalita said, taking off.
    "Is she okay?" Amy asked.
    "She's a lil mad because the Mayor still won't let Sonic back
    into the city," Tails said.
    "I dunno about you guys, but there's something funny about that
    girl," Sonia said.
    "Aww, yer paranoid, Luv," Chip siad.
    "Maybe..." Sonia said.
    The Station Square Freedom Fighters came around the corner,
    finding them. "Hey! Fellow Adventurers! What's the haps?!" Jett called.
    "Not much. What about you guys?" Chip asked.
    "Not much, though we DO miss that Knuckles dude," Jett said.
    "Did someone call my name?" a voice called from above. Everyone
    looked up. "Knuckles!"
    "Hey guys, you didn't think I'd leave without sayin goodbye?"
    Knux asked. He waved to Sonia. "Hey Sonia!"
    "Former boyfriend?" Chip teased.
    "Cute," Sonia smirked.
    "Where's Sonic?" Knux asked.
    "Good question," Sonia said.
    "Here! I'm here!" a figure said, running up to them. He was in a
    cloak, as was the person next to him. Sonic pulled off his hood. "Sorry,
    I had to sneak by the guards. Look, I'm gathering everyone at the
    Station Square Hotel. Sierra, Cyrus, Trevor and Big are there already."
    "What's going on?" Amy asked.
    "A BIG suprise, Sonic winked and ran off.
    Just about everything but the Station Square Resturant was closed
    that day, as Sir Charles and Benadette quickly learned.
    "I wonder what all has happened to my son since that night we were
    captured," Bernadette pondered.
    "Well, I raised him to be a spectacular freedom fighter. He's done
    the world a lot of good before I was found out and captured," Sir Charles.
    "Did you ever tell him he was adopted?" she asked.
    "No, I never got a chance to explain that-" Sir Charles started.
    "I thought I'd find you two here," a familiar voice said. They
    looked up to see Sonic and a cloaked figure.
    "Sonic!" Benadette said, hugging him. "You're okay!"
    "See Bernie? I told you the kid can take care of himself," Chuck
    said.
    "I missed you too, Unc," Sonic said, hugging him.
    "Who's your friend, dear?" Benadette asked, as the cloaked figure
    sat at the table.
    "Oh, I am so sorry. Let me introduce myself," she said, taking off
    her hood. "I am Queen Aleena."
    Bernie covered her mouth, looking wide-eyed. "My goodness....I...
    I never thought I'd ever meet you!"
    "Aleena! It's good to see you again!" Charles said, hugging her.
    Bernie stared. "You know the queen?" she asked quietly.
    "Yes. She's my sister-in-law," Chuck chuckled softly.
    "Sister in-law? B-but....what about Sonic then? Wouldn't that make
    him-"
    "Prince Sonic, heir to the throne?" Sonic finished.
    Bernie didn't know what to say. She fainted.
    Sonic looked up to Aleena. "Huh. She took that really well."
    Chuck looked at Sonic. "You knew...?"
    By late afternoon, everyone was gathered on the patio of Station
    Square Hotel. Now if only Sonic would show up...
    Amy looked out towards the beach. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed.
    Everyone looked down and saw 4 cloaked figures approaching them. As they
    came up, they lost the cloaks and everyone could plainly see the Royal
    Family. Sonic was actually wearing a shirt! And a belt with a sword
    strapped on. Next to him was Uncle Chuck and Bernadette. And on his
    other side was Queen Aleena herself.
    A LOUD cheer arose as they entered the patio area. Sonia ran up
    to Sonic and hugged him, then Aleena. Uncle Chuck hugged her. "So I
    finally meet my niece!"
    Sonic looked at everyone. "I want to thank ALL of you for assisting
    us on our quest to stop Robotnik. It's been a long and tough battle,
    but we are almost at the peak preformance of what we can do. If we keep
    going, we WILL win this war. Thank you, from ALL of us. You have the
    pledge from the royal family of assistance when need."
    They cheered LOUDER as 7 tiny chao pushed their way to the front.
    "Sonic!" Chaima called. "The Chao finals are tommorrow! You comin
    to watch me?"
    "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sonic smiled. The chao
    cheered.
    "How touching," an icy female voice hissed. Everyone turned.
    Standing there was a black hedgehog woman with a batallion of SWATbots.
    "Who are you?" Sonic demanded.
    "I am Shadow, Mistress of Night. You are the royal family,
    yes?"
    "So? What do you want?" Sonic asked.
    "One thing and I'll be on my way. I want the chao."
    "WHAT?! Like they can just be taken," Sonic growled. "And from
    the looks, you work for Robotnik."
    "I work for NO one. I want those chao. They have special powers
    you could never dream of."
    "Yeah right lady, Like I'd EVER hand them over to you!" Sonic
    yelled.
    "Be that way. SWATbots! ATTACK!" Shadow shouted.
    The robots lunged forward, attacking the spectators.
    "Grrr!" If I had my medallion, I could blow those guys away!"
    Sonic growled.
    "Sonic," Knux said. "The medallions are back on my island. I can
    go get them!" Knux said.
    "Hold that thought Knux. Let's do this the old-fasion way!" Sonic
    said, getting into a fighting stance.
    "Right!" he said.
    There was a big battle between the robots and the others. But the
    freedom fighters had something the SWATbots didn't. Brains. Strength.
    Strategy.
    The battle was over, the SWATbots defeated.
    The 7 chao surrounded Shadow.
    "Do you give, Lady?" Chaima asked.
    "I've only begun to fight, children!" Shadow said, fading away.
    "We shall meet again!"
    "Okay, THAT was weird," Sonic grumbled.
    "Hey Sonic," Sierra called. "I'm gonna take the boys back to
    Robotropolis. See ya there later on?" Sierra asked.
    "Yeah. Who all is goin?" Sonia asked.
    "Bunnie, Antoine, Chip, Trevor and Cyrus," Sierra said.
    "Okay see ya back there in a few days," Sonic said, hugging his
    mother.
    Mayor Justin Blaze's Office
    6:38 P.M.
    Shalita walked into Justin's office.
    "'Lita! Sweetie! How are you?!" Justin asked.
    "Stuff it, Blaze. You need to let Sonic back into the city."
    "Are you nuts?" Justin asked. "I saw that guy slobbering all
    over you!"
    "You are such a fool, Blaze. That's why I left you. If you don't
    let him into the city, you can ruin EVERYTHING," Shal growled.
    "Are you still at it?" Justin sighed.
    "HEY! Chaos is still out there. I just know it. If Sonic doesn't
    stop her, everything will be washed away, and not just MY plans!"
    Justin sat up. "What can Chaos do?"
    "She can wipe out this entire city, hunting everyone down until
    she found me. Her fury and hate has clouded her mind, won't know what
    she's doing. The longer Sonic ponders this situation, the more he'll
    remember. I won't let this happen."
    "But sweetheart, I love you. I love you for who you are, not who
    you become." Justin whined.
    "Let Sonic back into the city.....NOW!" Shalita barked.
    "But Pumpkin, I'LLLLLLLLLLLLLL let him in now!" Justin yelped,
    threatened as Shalita stabbed her Crystal Sword into the desk.
    She growled, pulling out her sword, and patting Justin's cheek. "Good boy."
    She walked out, sneering back at Justin.
    


	32. Retelling of the Past

Please title this page. (Page 5)
    
    **Chapter 32: "Retelling of the Past"**
    Day 6
    Sonic's Room
    9:39 P.M.
    Sonic settled into bed, Chaima snugging into the pillow beside
    him.
    "Chaima...I was thinking. We've met before that first race,
    haven't we?" Sonic asked.
    Chaima sat up. "What makes you say that?"
    "Because the way you just ran to me after the race. It was as if
    you knew me already," Sonic said.
    "Well..." Chaima murmured.
    "I just.....I wanna know who I really am. All this morning, I kept
    having these visions of a past I don't remember living...and pain. Lots
    of pain."
    "How much do you remember?" Chaima asked.
    "Only battles against the Echidna Warriors...and against Chaos...
    .but I don't know WHO they are."
    Sonic sat up and looked at Chaima. "Can you help me to remember?"
    "I can only tell you what I saw. The rest you'll have to remember
    yourself," Chaima said.
    "Right," Sonic said.
    Darkness. All he could see was darkness. He had to get out of the
    darkness.
    The walls of darkness started to break as he bounced up and down,
    until the top flew off. The first thing he saw was a face. A smiling
    face.
    "(Oh, he's so sweet)," the figure whispered in an unknown
    tounge, helping to brush off the excess shell.
    The baby chao looked up the the blue hedgehog with innocent eyes.
    "(He's the first to be born)," a female voice whispered. "(What
    do you wish to call him, sire)?"
    "(I wish to call this gentle creature...Chaima. In the ancient
    language, it means "Bearer of Peace.)"
    "(Sonikku,)" another voice called. The hedgehog, Sonikku, looked
    up to a pink hedgehog. "(Yes, Sonia?)"
    "(I think this egg here is hatching,)" she said.
    Chaima watched as another one like himself popped out of the
    egg.
    "(I think I'll call her Pucha, )" Sonia said. "(For the Spirit
    of Beauty.)"
    Within a few minutes, Chaima had some new playmates. He also
    learned everyone's names fast-Sonikku, Sonia, Pucha, Manikku, Rupicha,
    Shirita, and Pitecha. Sonikku picked up a black egg as it hatched.
    "(This one looks like a Chalcon to me. That means Dark Warrior.)"
    "(And this one is Rukicha, the bright hope,)" Sonia said, holding
    a gold chao.
    "(This is Chahura, the firery strong,)" Manikku said, holding
    another chao.
    A few days passed and Chaima became fast, like his new friend
    Sonikku. Manikku and Sonia left for home, but Sonikku stayed to keep
    Shirita company.
    One night, as Sonikku went to pick flowers for Shirita, Chaima
    saw as a plain white hedgehog woman approached Shirita, who was also
    a white hedgehog, but with blond hair. The albino hedgehog grabbed
    Shirita's wrist they started glowing. Within moments, the light died
    away. Chaima saw...
    In Shirita's place was a water thing, and the woman's place was
    Shirita.
    Just then, Sonikku entered the area and saw the two.
    "(Shirika!)" Sonikku cried.
    "(Run, sire! This water beast is Chaos, the God of Destruction!!!)"
    Shirika cried, running up to him.
    "No, wait!!!" Chaos cried, in an english (new mobian) tone.
    They didn't understand it, but they ran.
    Chaima watched, about to cry. Shirita was turned into a
    monster.
    A few days passed and Sonic did not return.
    The spiked headed green chao was running. He was trying to find
    his friends so he could tell about the strange new thing he saw. Not
    very long ago did he spot the thing with his lil telescope his buddy
    made for him one day. Always excited about finding strange new things,
    he HAD to tell his buddies. Finally, he gathered his buddies: Pucha
    was a pink flying chao with two horns coming out the back of her head.
    She's sort of concieted. Rupicha was a green and yellow swimming chao
    with a long shaped head. He really likes to follow Chaima, like he was
    his hero or something. Chahura was a red chao that looked like a tough
    guy, for he was strong. Rukicha was a gold chao. He also looked tough,
    but the big guy is really nice. And finally Pitecha was an inventive
    flying chao, the one who made Chaima's telescope. The six started
    chattering about Chaima's discovery when they heard a cry arise from the
    group of other chao. They six ran (or waddled or flew) to where the
    rest of the chao were: Near the front of the shrine. When they got
    there, Chaima saw what he spotted was standing there, staring at them.
    Tikal was an echidna. She grew up with the echidna tribe. Her father
    was the chief Pachamac. Tikal heard stories of the valley just beyond
    the walls of the village. Curiosity overcame her, and she sneaked out
    of the village to explore. And now here she was, looking at the chao,
    smiling. She took a step towards them.
     "You're the....chao!" Some of the smaller chao started backing
    up in fear of the new creature. "Don't be afraid. You're safe with me!"
    she smiled. Chaima looked up at her. She seemed pretty nice. She's...
    probably an explorer! Like himself. Chaima could understand her too!
    She seemed to speak another laungage from the other chao, but he could
    understand her! Gathering courage, he appoached her and held out
    his hand. Tikal reached down and touched his hand. Pretty soon, she
    held Chaima and tried to bounce like how the chao always did. Chaima
    really liked this girl.
    "Chaaaaao!" he cried loudly. She giggled and put him down.
    Suddenly, there was a great trembling and the water that surrounded the
    shrine started to form a person. She gasped and stared at the figure.
    It was the guardian Chaos. She trembled and stood back. Chaos looked at
    the chao that seemed to gather around Tikal as a friend, then back at
    Tikal herself. Sensing the peace between them, he watched a few more
    minutes before returninf to the water. Tikal decided that was enough for
    the day. She said goodbye to her new friends and took off. Chaima
    watched her leave and started chatting with his friends again. They all
    think she's nice and want her to come back. Pitecha got an idea and
    asked Chaima to follow the girl and bring her back. Chaima liked this
    idea. So off he went.
    Tikal was nervous about coming back. She was suprised that one of
    the chao had found her and it wanted her to follow him. So she let
    lead her back to the shrine. She looked up and stared at the 7
    emeralds.
    "Wow!" She murmued. She stared at the water. "Is it okay for me
    to be here?" She listened for the reply. She seemed to understand Chaos.
    "So do you....trust me?" She looked at the emeralds. "So these are the
    seven emeralds...." She approached the shrine where she saw it. She
    gasped. "Can it be?" Tikal remembered something her grandmother taught
    her long ago. "The seven chaos....the controller.....could this be the
    emerald that controls the seven chaos?" Chaima watched and wish he
    could actually TALK to her. She seemed to understand him in his
    language, but he actually wanted to TALK to her in HER language. He
    sighed as he, Pucha, Rupicha, Chahura, Rukicha, and Pitecha played
    with her. Tikal had to go home for lunch, but Chaima INSISTED that he
    and his buddies came with her. She finally agreed, and they followed
    her to her village. When she came home, she sat on the step of one of
    the pyrimids and ate her lunch. Chaima hung with her while the rest of
    his friend checked out the village. The saw all sort of neat creatures
    who called themselves Echidnas. They had decorative paint they used
    and some had pretty feathers. One elder female echidna thought Rupicha
    was SO cute and made a lil feather bandana for him. He smiled and
    thanked her as only a chao could do and showed off to the others.
    Pitecha, interested in the paint, and acccidently fell in one and was
    actidently covered with red paint. They all laughed at the silly sight.
    Not too far away, Chaima listened as Tikal thought alloud. "The servers
    are the seven chaos emeralds...."
    "Chao?" Chaima questioned.
    "Oh, something my grandmother taught me, it goes something like
    this....The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched
    by the heart.....but I still don't know what it all means...." Nearby,
    Pachamac watched. He knew of the chaos emeralds that were nearby, and
    he was thinking. He was in war with another country and they needed
    a new power to defeat the enemy. They needed those emeralds if they
    were going to survive. He was soon discussing plans to invade the
    valley and retrieve the emeralds. Chaima looked up and saw Pachamac.
    He wanted to see him and see what Pachamac was talking about. As he
    wandered to him silently while Tikal pondered over the mystery of the
    emeralds, he heard what Pachamac was planning. He panicked. Pachamac
    wasn't a nice person! What was he gonna do? He did the first thing that
    came to mind. He screamed. A scream that suprised everyone.
    "TIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!"
    Tikal was arguing with her father while Chaima was pondering on
    how the heck he knew how to talk like that.
    "Father! Please don't!"
    "Tikal, the seven emeralds are essential to our survival!"
    Pachamac said.
    "How can I make you understand? Attacking other countries,
    stealing and killing can't be the right path to peace! Father! I BEG
    YOU!" Tikal sighed and sat on the step.
    "Tikal, you okay?" Chaima asked. "He won't listen. I have to
    warn the others. Say, how did you know how to talk?"
    "I don't know. It's like I tried and it...just happened!"
    "So what's your name?"
    "I'm Chaima, my friends are Pucha, Rupicha, Chahura, Rukicha,
    and Pitecha."
    "Cute names. How about we get you guys home? I'll try to warn
    Chaos."
    "Good idea."
    "I beg of you, hear me now. My father is coming here soon, and I
    fear what may happen." Tikal started, addressing Chaos. "I ask that
    you take everyone and get outta here." She listened as he replied. "So
    you're saying you can't leave this place? I understand. Let me talk to
    my father again." She sighed. "There must be a better way to do this."
    Chaima sighed as Tikal looked down to him. "Don't worry my friend, I
    won't let you down."
    "I believe in ya, Tikal!" Chaima said. Suddenly he felt a punch
    and he turned to face a black chao.
    "Chao chao chao chaooooo cha-chao!" it said menecingly.
    "Not now! I'm busy!" Chaima whined. The black chao babbled again.
    "Chicken? I'm no scardy-chao! Right here! Tommorrow!" It nodded and
    walked off.
    "Who was that?" Tikal asked.
    "THAT was Chalcon. He thinks he's so fast. When we have races, he
    just sits there for half the race, then suddenly he races ahead of
    everyone and wins. But he's mad cause my best friend Pucha doesn't
    like him, and he thinks it's MY fault. So he likes to race me one on
    one, just to show off."
    "Oh...I see...."
    Tikal walked off. "I must do something, quickly..."
    Chaima looked at his friend Pitecha.
    "Now what?" Pitecha babbled in her chao language.
    "Now? Now I'm gonna do something I've should of done a long time
    ago..."
    "Get OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" Pitecha woke up and heard a noise. She
    wandered towards the shrine. It was night time, and an earie red light
    came from the shrine. When she got there with his friends, she gasped.
    The Echidnas were here and the shrine was on fire! Tikal and the
    rest of the chao were there blocking the way.
    "No way!" she cried.
    "Did you hear what I said? We need those seven emeralds for
    total power. It's power for the people! And...and they are your people
    too you know! We must have those emeralds!"
    "Greed is our enemy. Once it starts, you will always want more.
    I BEG you father!"
    "BAH! I don't listen to the words of a child! Ready men? CHAR-"
    Pachamac stopped, finding a sword in his face, coming from
    behind Tikal.
    "I'd delay that order of I were you," a voice said.
    Tikal backed away. Standing there was Prince Sonikku, speaking
    the tounge of the Echidnas. Chaima was next to him, giving Pachamac a
    mean look. Shirita was by Sonikku's side. "Back down now, Pachamac,"
    Sonikku demanded.
    "Never," he growled and tackled Sonikku. A fight persued, Sonic
    stood up, gasping, looking at Pachamac.
    "Is this how you want to end this?" Sonikku gasped, holding his
    bleeding wound on his arm. "Are you gonna kill me for the emeralds?"
    "Your kind have horded the emeralds for far too long. Get out of
    my way and I shall spare you!" The echidna warrior said.
    "Never," Sonikku hissed. "I'd rather die to protect this land,
    then to hand it over to the greed of the Echidna Warriors, who'd use
    the power for their own selfish deeds!"
    "Then prepare to die!" Pachamac shouted.
    Sonikku turned to the echidna girl by her side. "Tikal, my
    sword!"
    Tikal ran and retrived his sword, and presented it before
    Sonikku.
    Pachamac gasped. "The Sword of Mobius!"
    "Pachamac! Last warning! Leave this land, or die!" Sonikku
    shouted.
    "NEVER! Ready men? CHARGE!!!"
    "FATHER!!!!" Tikal cried. Chaima gasped as he saw the warriors
    attack. They all gasped as they saw chao fall left and right. It was
    terrible. Tikal fell under the stampede of the warriors. Chaima was
    sad. This guy even would hurt his own daughter to get those emeralds.
    This was madness.
    Sonikku did what he could to fight off the Warriors, but Shirika
    barely put up the fight. As if she were LETTING them get to the
    shrine.
    Chaima watched as the seven emeralds started glowing and surround
    the master emerald. That's when Chaos appeared.
    "ARRRGH! It's a monster!" Pachamac yelled. There was a strong
    glow from the emeralds and Chaos started to change. Sonikku gasped and
    ran for Tikal.
    "Hey, you alright?" he asked.
    "Uh...I'm fine..." she moaned and looked up. Sonikku heard a
    roar and looked up. "Oh my gosh!" Tikal gasped, watching the
    destruction. "No! No! No! I never thought how bad this would turn out
    to be....I'm shocked." She suddenly bolted forward, towards the
    master emerald.
    "Hey! Wait up!" Sonikku followed her to the alter. Tikal was in
    a state of panic.
    Sonikku had to do something.
    "Sonikku, take my Sword! Stop Chaos!" Shirika said, handing him
    a Crystal Sword.
    "Right!" Sonikku said. He faced the Water beast. He raised his
    sword. "You're going down, beast!" he hissed.
    "Sonic! NO!!!!" Chaima cried. Shirika....her mind was messed up.
    She didn't reconize Sonikku.
    Sonikku fell on the alter, dying.
    "Shirika...take the sword....get outta here..." he gasped.
    Shirika leaned over, kissed his forehead, tears in her eyes. "We'll
    meet again. In the next lifetime," she promised, taking the sword and
    running.
    "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by
    the heart!" Tikal gasped, trying to figure out the puzzel. "The
    emerald changes our thoughts into power. If this emerald is that power
    ...PLEASE! YOU MUST STOP HIM!"
    Tikal put her ands on the emerald. The force was intense.
    "It....I can't....do this alone...." Tikal groaned.
    A pair of hands settled on hers, easing away the power. She
    looked up. Manikku smiled down at her. Sonia also joined them into
    help stopping Chaos. The seven chao gathered around the emerald,
    watching. Suddenly a great beam of light shot at Sonikku, and he was
    lifted into the air. His eyes burst open, and he raised his Sword of
    Mobius high in the air...
    Chaima saw a great light.......
    Day 7
    Chao Race Finals
    10:00 A.M.
    Chaima was off! This was the final round of the Chao Races, and
    he was racing the best of the best.
    As the other chao watched, Sonic was deep in thought, trying to
    remember his past. What DID happen that night? Where DID Chaos come
    from?
    Chaima finished the race.
    "I did it! I won!!!" Chaima cheered as his friends clapped.
    The racing chao turned to him. Chaima looked. Something was wrong
    here...
    The 7 other racers pounced on him.
    "HEY! I knew some were bad sports but this is ridicous!!!" Chaima
    yelled, struggling to get away.
    "Hey! Back off!" Pucha yelled, jumping into the fight.
    "Chaima!" Sonic yelled, trying to rescue him.
    He suddenly froze in place, and rose in the air.
    "Hold that pose, Princey," a voice laughed. Shadow appeared
    before him.
    "You again?! What are you doing?!" he demanded.
    "See, these chao are under my command, and they'll do whatever
    they can to get me these special chao in my possession!" Shadow laughed.
    "Not if I can help it!" Bane yelled, running at Shadow.
    Shadow faded as Bane went through her. She reappeared.
    "You fool! You think you can really stop me?!" Shadow laughed.
    "You brats are done for-"
    An arrow shot across Shadow's nose, missing barely.
    "WHAT?!" Shadow cried, looking up. There was a cloaked figure.
    "Who are you?!"
    The figure dissappeared, leaping from sight.
    As Shadow turned back, she got a fist in the face by Sonic.
    "Okay, Lady! You're going down!" Sonic yelled.
    Meanwhile, the 7 chao faced Chaima and his pals.
    "SONIC SPIN!" Chaima cried, suddenly pulling off Sonic's stunt
    and spin dashing a chao.
    The other chao stared. "Did I do that?" Chaima asked.
    "Chaima! Look!" Chalcon pointed.
    The chao he spindashed snapped out of his trance.
    "That's it!" Chaima yelled.
    Meanwhile, Sonic was in a struggle with Shadow.
    "Give it up, Lady! Evil never wins!" Sonic growled.
    "Evil never had a face like mine," Shadow said, clawing Sonic's
    face. He yelped and gripped his face as Shadow got up.
    "Oh yeah!" Chaima called. Shadow looked up and saw the 14 chao
    face her.
    "Uh oh! Gotta go!" she laughed, dissappearing.
    EVeryone but Chaima started cheering in victory.
    Sonic walked up to Chaima. "What's wrong?"
    "This isn't the end. Sonic, we gotta go out and stop that woman,"
    Chaima said.
    "I'm with ya," Sonic said.
    "NO. This is a fight between her and the chao. You're place is
    to stop Eggman."
    "Chaima....are you sure?" Sonic asked.
    "Positive."
    Station Square
    Sunset
    Sonic and the gang waved to the chao as they waved back, taking
    off down the road.
    "Good luck, Chaima," Sonic called.
    Chaima waved back, feeling uncomfortable about leaving Station
    Square just yet. Maybe it was just paranoia.
    The Past
    Right after the destruction of the Echidna Empire.
    A black hedgehog woman watched the ruins, eyeing the eggs as
    they dissappeared. Those chao are powerful. She shook her head.
    "Karita, your greed will soon give me the world," she said,
    watching the white hedgehog walk away from the ruins in grief.
    


	33. The Living Chaos Emerald

Please title this page. (Page 6)
    
    **Chapter 33: "The Living Chaos Emerald"**
    Day 8
    Mystic Ruins Base
    9:12 A.M.
    Sleet had his head on the computer console, sleeping. He been
    working all night and was waiting for the computer to calculate results
    for the location of the eighth chaos emerald.
    A loud beep came from the computer, waking him up.
    "Huh? Whazzat?" he mumbled, then looked up at the screen. "Dr.
    Robotnik!!!"
    "What is it, Sleet?!" Robotnik called, walking over.
    "I've finally found where the emerald is!" he said.
    "WHERE?!"
    "There!" Sleet said, poking at the screen.
    "THERE?! That's impossible!!!" Robotnik yelled, staring at the
    screen.
    City Hall
    10:05 A.M.
    "And I just want to say that I want to apologize for accusing
    Sonic and banning him from the city," Mayor Blaze said, putting a hand
    on Sonic's shoulder. "Welcome back to Station Square."
    "Thank you sir," he said graciously, as everyone gave a rousing
    cheer.
    The doors to City Hall burst open, and SWATbots came in like a
    flood, pointing their guns at all the civilians.
    "What's the meaning of this?!" Blaze demanded.
    "The meaning of this, is none of your business," Sleet said,
    walking in. "No false moves, or these SWATbots MIGHT have a glitch and
    accidently pull the trigger."
    Sonic growled, but stood where he was, in fear of someone getting
    killed. "What do you want?"
    "It's not what I want. It's what HE wants," Sleet said, pointing
    to Dr. Robotnik.
    "Hey Robuttnik! I see you've gotten more round since we've last
    met!" Sonic called. "I'm suprised you were able to get out of that
    machine without any trouble!"
    "Very amusing, Hedgehog. But I'm after a power source."
    Robotnik shouted. "A VERY LARGE power source!!!"
    He turned to Sonic again. "Someone in this room has it, and I'm
    after them. They have the eighth chaos emerald!"
    "Give us a break. The eighth chaos emerald is a myth," Shalita
    said.
    "SHUT UP! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Robotnik shouted, smacking her.
    "SHALITA!" Sonic cried, bolting forward, but held back by a
    pair of SWATbots.
    "Ah Sonic. The noble prince of courage and chivalry. Wouldn't
    you want to know where the eighth chaos emerald is?" Robotnik asked,
    cupping his chin.
    Sonic spat in his face in reply.
    Robotnik rooared, wiping his face off. He pulled out a needle
    and pressed it into Sonic's arm. Sonic cried out, but Sleet grabbed
    him and put his hand over the hedgehog's mouth.
    "Sonic!" Shalita cried.
    "Oh no!!!" Sonia yelled.
    Sonic fell into a drugged stupor and collasped under his own
    weight. Sleet lifted him and flung him over his shoulder like a sack
    of potatoes.
    The two villans left before the SWATbots retreated, leaving
    everyone in complete shock.
    Mystic Ruins Base
    7:59 P.M.
    Sonic moaned softly, and opened his eyes. A light shone down on him.
    "Ah, the hedgehog is awake," Robotnik called. "You're just in time."
    Sonic realized he was strapped down tightly. "What do you want?"
    "You have something I want," Robotnik said.
    "The chaos emerald? I don't have it."
    "Oh yes you do. We realized the eighth emerald couldn't be found
    just anywhere, because the force of nature creates it differently."
    "What do you mean?"
    "Once every 1000 years, nature chooses a special life-form, and
    because of which, they are born with a chaos emerald INSIDE THEIR BODY."
    Sonic's eyes widen. "Is that why I been feeling pains these last
    few days?"
    "Yes, dear boy. You are a living chaos emerald!"
    Sonic closed his eyes. "I don't believe you."
    "Oh, is that so? What if I told you the emerald's energy has an
    affect on the person that has it? Sonic, your aging process is slowing."
    Sonic opened his eyes and stared at the doctor. "Slowing."
    "Exactly. It's slowing as an adnormaly fast rate. By the time
    you become 20, it would stop completely."
    "Meaning I can live for years without aging," Sonic said,
    closing his eyes. "Joy."
    "Well now that that is over with....time to remove that emerald
    from your body."
    "And how do you propose to do so?" Sonic glared.
    Sleet wheeled in a big device.
    "With this. This is my emerald extractor. It'll remove that
    emerald from your body."
    "And what about me?" Sonic demanded.
    "Noting that the emerald preserves your life energy...I suppose
    you'll begin aging adnormally fast and die within a few days. Ha ha ha!"
    "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sonic cried.
    "ACTIVATE!" Robotnik ordered.
    A green ray shot from the machine. Sonic felt this incredible pain
    and started yelling out loudly.
    Mystic Forest
    9:09 P.M.
    Sonia looked around before she opened the vent to get inside the
    base. Shalita was on the other side, waiting to cut power, and get
    Sonic before it comes back on.
    As she silently crawled into the vent, she heard her brother's
    cries of pain. Just hearing him was bringing tears to her eyes.
    She had to hurry. As she reached the room Robotnik held Sonic in, she
    saw Sonic, being zapped by a ray. Power cut, killing the energy.
    Sonic collasped, staring at the ceiling, breathing hard.
    Robotnik and his guards went to check out the commotion and
    Sonia got out of the vent to her brother's side.
    Sonic never saw her. He was reeling in so much pain, it was unbearible.
    "Oh Sonic..." she whimpered, uncuffing him and cradling him.
    "Hold it right there, Princess," Sleet growled, appearing in the
    doorway.
    "Stay away, Sleet!" Sonic growled.
    "Sonia!!!!" came Dingo's voice.
    "Oh brother," Sonia moaned, slapping her forhead.
    Sleet raised his gun. "You have nowhere to run this time. And
    no one to help you!"
    Before he could pull the trigger, an arrow shot out, striking the
    gun, destroying it. Sleet looked up. "YOU!!!!!!"
    The cloaked figure leaped from the vent and in front of Sonia,
    with his bow and arrow. "I have a perfect aim and a strong release.
    Clear a path now or you will find THIS arrow through your black grimy
    heart!"
    Sleet gasped and ran. "I'm outta here!"
    Sonia looked at her hero. "Thank you very much!"
    "Hey, it's the least I can do-"
    The figure pulled back his hood.
    "-for my only brother and sister."
    "MANIC?! You're ALIVE!!!!" Sonia shouted.
    Manic nodded. "Let's not wear out our welcome. We need to get
    Sonic to the hospital, PRONTO."
    Station Square Hospital
    11:58 P.M.
    By near midnight, the doctor came out from the ICU.
    "Sonic is going to be just fine. He just needs a few days. However,
    there are a few things about his health I wish to discuss." he told
    Sonic's family.
    The doctor say down and explained about the chaos emerald inside
    him and how it's slowing his aging process. He also explained a few
    health rules to keep Sonic from having his chest pains like he's been
    having.
    By early morning, they were allowed in to see him. He was sleeping
    quietly, no longer tomented by his pains of HIS Chaos Emerald.
    


	34. The Return of Chaos

Please title this page. (Page 7)
    
    **Chapter 34: "The Return of Chaos"**
    Day 9
    Mystic Jungle
    9:35 A.M.
    Robotnik glided along a path in his Egg Moble, furious and upset
    that all his plans are ruined, Sonic the living power source has gotten
    away, and Chaos is gone. He was having Sleet pack everything up and
    go back to Robotropolis. That's when he heard a sinister female voice.
    "Can your flying contraption take me to Angel Island?" it demanded.
    "It barely have that kind of power for a trip. But why should I
    take you there?!" Robotnik demanded.
    That was when he was attacked.
    Angel Island
    10:21 A.M.
    Knuckles, having returned to his island before the Chao Finals
    began, was waking up to a sinking feeling...literally!
    He ran out towards the Master Emerald, afraid of having to go on
    another quest to retrieve emerald shards. Not this round.
    The Master Emerald was drained.
    Mystic Ruins
    10:26 A.M.
    The Hedgehog family, plus Lady Bernadette were out on a picnic. No
    family in the world could of been more happy than they were. So imagine
    the bad news was taken when Tails ran up called Sonic's name.
    "Sonic!"
    "Hey there Tails! Did ya find the Tonado 2?" Sonic asked.
    "Never mind that. Get up and follow me! Angel Island is falling
    again!"
    Sonic leaped to his feet. "WHAT? Who blew it this time?!"
    "I dunno, but we better hurry!" Tails said.
    "We'll go with you!" Manic called, getting up and following them.
    He felt that he had a responsibility to protect Sonic like Sonic
    protected him.
    Angel Island
    10:44 A.M.
    Knuckles stood there, holding the royal medallions in one hand,
    and the three other emeralds in the other hand. He had come to the
    conclusion that if the Master Emerald was drained, it'd be after the
    Chaos Emeralds and medallions.
    "I need to get these to Sonic, and fast," Knux murmured. That's
    when he saw a figure laying motionless.
    "Eggman!" Knux gasped, running up to him.
    "It's terrible! C-chaos is..."
    "Is what?!" Knux pressed, secretly hoping this was only a relasp.
    Fat chance, Knux realized, as he saw the attacker.
    Angel Island Underground Tunnel
    10:58 A.M.
    Sonic, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Chuck and Bernadette ran
    through the tunnel as fast as they could, afraid something happened to
    Knux. They got there and found the fallen bodies of both Knux AND
    Robotnik.
    "Knuckles...and Eggman! What happened here?"
    Knux groaned. "Ugh, Sonic...he attacked us...and Chaos...is
    still alive!"
    "What?!" everyone else cried.
    "Arrrrgh! She's not gonna get away with this!" Robotnik growled,
    getting up and limping away.
    "Hey Eggman, wait!" Manic called, but being promptly ignored.
    "Sonic," Knux called. "Chaos is a fearsome beast. If he gets that
    last chaos emerald, we're done for!"
    "No need to explain. Tails?" Sonic called.
    "Right!" Tails said.
    "Wait a minute. I'm confused," Bernie called. "Is Chaos male or
    female?"
    "Male," Knux said.
    "Female," Sonic said at the same time. The two stared at each
    other.
    "Sonic, we can't let Chaos get a hold of you," Aleena said.
    "I know, Mom," Sonic said.
    "What's going on?" Knux asked.
    "Sonic's a Living Chaos Emerald," Sonia said.
    "WHAT?!" Knux asked. He gasped. "You were there, weren't you?"
    "The past? Yes. But I can barely remember anything," Sonic said.
    "No wonder you said Chaos is female. You would know, wouldn't
    you?" Knux said. Sonic nodded
    Suddenly a pink orb flew at Sonic. "What?! Aw geesh!!!"
    Then...darkness.
    


	35. Destruction of the Past

Please title this page. (Page 8)
    
    **Chapter 35: "Destruction of the Past"**
    Day 9
    The Past
    The Day of Destruction
    Sonic stood on a path, gazing at a fire that had started at the
    shrine to the emeralds. "Here again...? This isn't a dream after all!"
    "Sonikku!" a little voice cried. He looked down and saw his little
    green companion Chaima. "We have to hurry!"
    Sonic nodded. "Right."
    As the two crept around the shrine, they could see the scene
    playing out before his eyes.
    "Get OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" Pachamac cried to Tikal. Tikal and the
    rest of the chao were there blocking the way.
    "No way!" she cried.
    "Did you hear what I said? We need those seven emeralds for
    total power. It's power for the people! And...and they are your people
    too you know! We must have those emeralds!"
    "Greed is our enemy. Once it starts, you will always want more. I
    BEG you father!"
    "BAH! I don't listen to the words of a child! Ready men? CHAR-"
    Sonic stopped Pachamac by pulling out the Crystal Sword Shalita
    gave him and pointing it in Pachamac's face.
    "I'd delay that order of I were you," Sonic said.
    Tikal backed away. Chaima was next to Sonic, giving Pachamac a
    mean look. Shalita came up from out of nowhere, joining Sonic by his
    side. "Back down now, Pachamac," Sonic demanded.
    "Never," he growled and tackled Sonic. A fight persued, Sonic
    stood up, gasping, looking at Pachamac.
    "Is this how you want to end this?" Sonic gasped, holding his
    bleeding wound on his arm. "Are you gonna kill me for the emeralds?"
    "Your kind have horded the emeralds for far too long. Get out of
    my way and I shall spare you!" The echidna warrior said.
    "Never," Sonic hissed. "I'd rather die to protect this land,
    then to hand it over to the greed of the Echidna Warriors, who'd use
    the power for their own selfish deeds!"
    "Then prepare to die!" Pachamac shouted.
    Sonic turned to Tikal by his side. "Tikal, my sword!"
    Tikal ran and retrived his sword, and presented it before
    Sonic.
    Pachamac gasped. "The Sword of Mobius!"
    "Pachamac! Last warning! Leave this land, or die!" Sonic
    shouted.
    "NEVER! Ready men? CHARGE!!!"
    "FATHER!!!!" Tikal cried. They all gasped as they saw chao fall
    left and right. It was terrible. Tikal fell under the stampede of the
    warriors.
    Sonic did what he could to fight off the Warriors, but Shalita
    barely put up the fight.
    Chaima watched as the seven emeralds started glowing and surround
    the master emerald. That's when Chaos appeared.
    "ARRRGH! It's a monster!" Pachamac yelled. There was a strong
    glow from the emeralds and Chaos started to change. Sonic gasped and
    ran for Tikal.
    "Hey, you alright?" he asked.
    "Uh...I'm fine..." she moaned and looked up. Sonic heard a roar
    and looked up. "Oh my gosh!" Tikal gasped, watching the destruction.
    "No! No! No! I never thought how bad this would turn out to be....I'm
    shocked." She suddenly bolted forward, towards the master emerald.
    "Hey! Wait up!" Sonic followed her to the alter. Tikal was in a
    state of panic.
    Sonic had to do something.
    "Sonic, take my Sword! Stop Chaos!" Shirika said, handing him
    the Crystal Sword.
    "Right!" Sonic said. He faced the Water beast. He raised his
    sword. "You're going down, beast!" he hissed.
    "Sonic! NO!!!!" Chaima cried.
    Sonic fell on the alter, dying.
    "Shalita...take the sword....get outta here..." he gasped.
    Shalita leaned over, kissed his forehead, tears in her eyes.
    "We'll meet again. In the next lifetime," she promised, taking the
    sword and running.
    Sonic closed his eyes, listening to Tikal's paniced words.
    "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by
    the heart!" Tikal gasped. "The emerald changes our thoughts into
    power. If this emerald is that power...PLEASE! YOU MUST STOP HIM!"
    Something was happening, Sonic thought. He felt strange.
    "It....I can't....do this alone...." Tikal groaned.
    And a moment, Sonic sensed a great light and he suddenly felt
    powerful, and he was lifted into the air. His eyes burst open, and he
    raised his Sword of Mobius high in the air, facing Chaos. As he
    realeased the energy to stop Chaos and trap him into the Master Emerald,
    it suddenly made all sense to him. Chaos....was HER...
    Sonic woke up, hearing his name being called. "Sonic...Sonic!"
    He woke up, looking at Tails, Manic, Sonia, Aleena Chuck and
    Bernadette.
    "Huh? Oh, I guess I took a snooze cruise!" he laughed.
    "We were worried," Tails said. "We gotta find the Tornado 2!"
    "Uh?! Lead the way!" Sonic said, not sure why they needed to
    find the plane. He turned to the others. "Get back to Station Square
    and warn everyone!"
    Big's Shack
    12:29 P.M.
    Sonic and Tails found the plane ditched in the stream near Big
    the Cat's place.
    "There it is," Tails said.
    "Good. Let's get the Chaos Emerald and blast outta here," Sonic
    said.
    As the two ran for the place, a column of water blasted around
    the plane, preventing them from retrieving it. It dissappeared, along
    with the Emerald.
    "No! She's got the last emerald!" he cried.
    "NOW what'll we do?!"
    


	36. Armageddon

Please title this page. (Page 9)
    
    **Chapter 36: "Armageddon"**
    Day 9
    Station Square
    1:09 P.M.
    Mayor Blaze was holding a live speech at City Hall. Shalita and
    Bane were reporting it.
    "So now as we get back to continuing our lives in peace, let us
    take a moment of silence for those who have fallen needlessly during
    the destruction of our city..."
    At the news station, as a group monitored the report, a metorologist
    monitored a storm she's been watching for the past 4 days. It was
    stalled off the east coast of Station Square, building up. Her boss
    came up to her, looking at the radar.
    "So what do we got, Leadeny?" he asked.
    "Well," the human started pushing back a lock of her orange/blong
    hair. "This is Tropical Storm Aleena. If she keeps out there any
    longer, we could be looking at a category 1 hurricane," she said.
    "Good gravy, as if we haven't had enough problems," he said,
    looking at the screen of the report. "Monsters, nutball echidnas,
    murders, riots, mad evil dictators, city-tromping robots, evil chao,
    kidnapping, and now THIS! What's next?!"
    As if in answer, there was a commotion, and there, the Queen herself
    was among their presence.
    "Queen Aleena!" the humans bowed.
    "What can we do you for?" the boss asked her.
    "I need access to Shalita's transmission mic. The city needs to
    be evacuated IMMEDITELY," she said.
    "Yes, whatever you want, your magesty! Right, Leadeny?" the boss
    asked, turning to her. And realized she never adknowledged Aleena's
    presence.
    "Hold on, sir. I'm recieving a report from the plane monitoring
    the hurricane," Leadeny said.
    Her boss fell over, twitching.
    "Leadeny, your supposed to bow in the presence of the Queen!" he
    hissed to her.
    "Oh, it's okay. Let her continue her job," Aleena said.
    As Shalita continued to monitor the report, she recieved a
    transmission in her ear. She nodded and quietly walked up to Mayor Blaze.
    He gasped, stared at her then turned to the camera.
    "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new situation in our hands. We
    need ALL, I mean ALL of Station Square evacuated immeditely. This is an
    extremely dangerous situation. We will release details as soon as
    possible. Please. Pack up and leave NOW."
    Back at the station, the boss had given everyone leave, and they
    were fixing to head home. Aleena had taken interest in Leadeny's work
    and was watching the radar.
    "This is...wow. This is a hybrid storm. These things are almost
    unpredictible. We can expect hail and lightning with this puppy,"
    Leadeny said.
    "The winds have suddenly shot up," Aleena pointed.
    "You're right. This storm is developing too quickly. We maybe
    looking at a strong Category 1 hurricane.
    "Yes, but what's fueling it so quickly? The waters on the bay
    aren't all THAT warm," Aleena pointed.
    "You're right. Mam," she said, turning to her. "We maybe looking
    at a Category 5 hurricane to arrive here within the hour."
    The streets were jam-packed with cars while Manic and Sonia
    directed traffic.
    Chuck and Bernadette were helping some of the elder people get
    out of the city.
    No one expected what happened next.
    Manholes all over the city started gushing with water. A tidal
    wave started washing over the coastline, flooding the city street. People
    who were in their cars got out and starting running for it.
    Within 45 minutes, as Hurricane Aleena rolled in, the city was
    in shambles. In one building, the windows explosed out, and a watery
    figire shaped. A large dragon head. Chaos. And she roared as she
    viewed the destruction of the city.
    


	37. The Beginning of the End

Please title this page. (Page 10)
    
    **Chapter 37: "The Beginning of the End"**
    Day 9
    Station Square
    1:57 P.M.
    Sonic and Tails arrived at the edge of Station Square, too late.
    "NO!!!!" Sonic cried.
    "Sonic, we need to find your family," Tails called.
    Sonic looked at Tails tearfully, nodded and the two locked wrists.
    As they got further into the city, they could see the extent of
    the damage. Tails fought hard against the hurricane winds.
    "We gotta stop her! This can't continue any longer," Sonic said
    in angerment.
    "Sonic!!!" a distant voice cried. Sonic looked down and saw
    Sonia hanging on to a pole as the hurricane winds blew.
    "SIS!!!" Sonic cried. The two lowered down by her side. "Where's
    Manic?"
    "I'm here," Manic called from behind the pole. The three hugged
    each other.
    Suddenly the wind died away. This wasn't a hurricane...
    "This is Chaos' handy work," Sonia growled.
    "Sonic! Up here!"
    Queen Aleena was calling nearby.
    "Tails, go get my mother," Sonic said. Tails nodded and flew up
    to her.
    "Your magesty," he apologized as he grabbed her hands and flew
    her down to her children.
    "What'll we do now?" Sonic asked.
    "Shh. Listen," Aleena shushed them.
    Sonic heard it. The news chopper!
    He looked up as it approached them.
    Shalita and Mayor Blaze looked out as Bane was flying the chopper.
    "Sonic! Grab my hand and get in!" Shalita called.
    Sonic looked up to Shalita, reaching out for her hand.
    With all his might, he pulled her out of the chopper onto the
    pavement, much to everyone's horror.
    "'LITA!!!" Justin cried, drawing Bane's attention. "Sweetheart!!!"
    "Sweetheart?" Bane mouthed. Wasn't Shalita single?
    Sonic held Shalita in the air by the collar of her coat, in total
    anger. Shalita kicked her legs, struggling.
    "You witch! This is all YOUR fault! All of this time, and you
    STAGED all this, just to get ME!!!"
    "What...what are you talking about?!" she gasped.
    "You were jealous of Shalita so you turned her into a beast and
    took her form!" Sonic growled.
    "And you were happy when Sonic fell for it. You had Sonic all
    to yourself!" Manic added.
    "But your first mistake was in trying to get rid of Shalita by
    dropping info to the Echidna Warriors about the Emeralds. Hoping they
    would berid of Shalita for you," Sonic said.
    "But that's when Tikal interfered. She was the only outsider to
    really understand Chaos. She couldn't stop Chaos herself, so she
    trapped her in the Master Emerald," Manic said.
    "But that wasn't enough, WAS it?" Sonic growled. "Chaos would get
    free eventually, so you dropped hints into the Robotropolis computer,
    hoping Robotnik would find it and free Chaos himself, so that when we
    find out, we'd be the one to destroy Chaos without a second thought!"
    "Well we saw through your little plan, thanks to Tikal's help,"
    Manic siad.
    "Yeah, KALITA," Sonic growled.
    Kalita growled. "I should of known Tikal would interferre again."
    "Kal!" Justin called.
    "Get out of there, Justin! I don't want to see you hurt at the
    very least!!!" Kalita called back.
    Justin nodded. "Bane, get us outta here!"
    Bane growled. "Not a chance, you little weasel! I can't believe I
    been decieved by you, Shal! How could I been such a fool?!"
    "Like this!" Justin said, throwing Bane out of the chopper.
    Justin took the controls and took off, leaving them stranded.
    "Bane, you okay?" Manic asked.
    "I'm fine," Bane said. He jerked his thumb at Kalita. "What'll
    we do with her?"
    Sonic glared at Kalita. "You fueled Chaos' anger. I think it's
    time we satisfy her!"
    And with that, Sonic threw Kalita into the water.
    Kalita splashed around, shrilling, leaving the others to clap
    and cheer.
    That is, until she was suddenly pulled under the waves.
    "Uh oh..." Sonic mumbled. Suddenly the giant water dragon reared
    out of the water, an unconcious Kalita inside her, asorbing her energy.
    "Now what?" Tails whispered.
    Suddenly, the pink orb dropped from out of the sky, settling in
    front of Sonic.
    "It's you!" Sonic said, holding his hand under the orb. "The
    one...who sealed Chaos...in the Master Emerald....Tikal!"
    The ball shaped into Tikal herself, though not a flesh body.
    "My heart has always been in the Master Emerald's, along with
    Chaos'." Tikal said. "But now she is destroying the world, as she did
    before! She must be sealed in the Emerald again!"
    "But what good is that?!" Sonic yelled. "Her heart will remain
    in turmoil, and her anger just won't vanish!"
    "What else CAN we do?!" Tikal asked.
    They suddenly heard the familar humming of the....Egg Carrier?
    Up in the mighty ship, Robotnik was flying it. "I built this ship
    in case of such an emergency. You have defied your master, stupid
    beast!!!"
    Chaos looked at the puny ship.
    "What a pitiful flying machine!" she laughed in a deep voice.
    With that, a monstous fireball shot at the ship, bringing it down.
    Knowing she was now at full power, seven objects shot from her
    watery skin.
    Sonic's medallion fell into his hands, as well as Manic's
    medallion as Sonia's medallion being returned to them. A purple chaos
    emerald fell into Aleena's hands, as well as a yellow Chaos emerald
    falling into Tails' hands.
    Knuckles sat on a building, watching the scene unfold from below,
    when a red Chaos Emerald fell into his lap.
    Across town, Justin settled the helicopter on the ground and got
    out. He looked the mile distance towards Perfect Chaos.
    "Kalita..." he whispered. "Don't worry. I'll rescue you somehow!"
    "Oh no you won't!" a familiar voice cried.
    Justin gasped and whirled around, and got caught in the face by
    Amy's Long Hammer and he was knocked into the water.
    "Hmph!" she smirked, when the white chaos emerald fell at her feet.
    Sonic and crew watched as Robotnik's ship went down.
    "What's gonna happen to us?" Tails cried.
    "Look, we can't give up now. I see in the distance Knux and Amy
    are tryin to get the emeralds to us. We need to power up these puppies
    if we have ANY hope of stopping Chaos," Sonic said.
    "But how?" Bane asked.
    Sonic smirked. "Sonic Underground style."
    Sonic, Manic, and Sonia touched their medallions and they changed
    into their instruments.
    "Since these things are in tone with the other emeralds, we can
    power them with MUSIC," Sonic said.
    "I get it!" Aleena said. "Go for it!"
    Sonic nodded.
    ----------------------------------------------------------
    "Thunder, rain and lightning.
    Danger, water rising!
    Clamour, sirens wailing.
    It's such a bad sign!
    Shadows of dark creatures.
    Steel clouds floating in the air
    People run for shelter
    What's gonna happen to us
    All the steps we take,
    all the moves we make,
    all the pain at stake.
    I see the chaos for everyone
    Who are we?
    What can we do?
    You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we
    won't change
    Yours is filled with evil and mine is not.
    There is no way I can lose!
    Can't hold on much longer
    But I will never let go!
    I know its a one way track
    Tell me how long this will last!
    I'm not gonna think this way
    Nor will I count on others!
    Close my eyes and feel the burn
    Now I see what I've gotta do!
    OPEN YOUR HEART IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!
    Ancient city blazing
    Shadows keep attacking
    Little children crying
    Confusion, hopeless anger!
    I dunno what it can be but you drive me crazy!
    All your cunning tricks make me sick.
    You won't have it your own way!
    Can't hold on much longer
    But I will never let go!
    I know its a one way track
    Tell me how long this will last!
    I'm not gonna think this way
    Nor will I count on others!
    Close my eyes and feel the burn
    Now I see what I've gotta do!
    OPEN YOUR HEART AND YOU WILL SEE!
    If this won't stop,
    there will be no future for us.
    It's heart's tied down by all the hate,
    gotta set it free!
    I know its a one way track
    Tell me how long this will last!
    Close my eyes and feel the burn
    Now I see what I've gotta do!
    GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART DUDE!
    Can't hold on much longer
    But I will never let go!
    I know its a one way track
    Tell me how long this will last!
    I'm not gonna think this way
    Nor will I count on others!
    Close my eyes and feel the burn
    Now I see what I've gotta do!
    OPEN YOUR HEART IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------
    ---------------------------------
    When the song was over, they could see that the chaos emeralds
    were shining brightly as Knux and Amy got to them.
    "Now what?" Tails asked.
    "Now is the time for the Council of Four," Aleena said.
    


	38. Super Sonic

Please title this page. (Page 11)
    
    **Chapter 38: "Super Sonic"**
    Day 9
    Station Square
    3:01 P.M.
    As Knux and Amy approached the hedgehogs, Sonic called.
    "Hey guys! What's up?"
    Tails was thoughtful on the whole thing. "Chaos is using the
    negitive power of the emeralds. Otherwise, they instruments would not
    of formed. Sonic, you can unlock their real power!"
    "What do we have to lose?" Sonic asked, gripping his medallion.
    He closed his eyes and concentrated.
    "Go SONIC!!!!" Manic yelled.
    The crowds on the rooftops saw what was happening and started to
    cheer.
    "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"
    Manic touched his medallion and a green light shot at Sonic's
    medallion, which was glowing blue.
    Sonia touched her medallion, showing off a pink beam.
    Aleena held the purple Chaos Emerald up high as its light shone
    upon the hedgehog.
    Tails did the same with the yellow emerald, as did Knux with the
    red emerald and Amy with the white emerald.
    "Our hearts formed together, to form the real power of this
    world!" Tails said as a golden glow emerged from the light Sonic was
    washed in.
    His fur glew a golden color, his eyes were red. The power made
    his spines erect upward. No longer were his feet touching the ground.
    "Super Sonic!" he cried, his head jerking up. He ran out and
    leaped out onto the water, no longer afraid.
    Chaos was demoloshing a building when something caught her eye.
    She whirled around to face the glowing Sonic.
    "Chaos, this has to stop. These people didn't hurt the chao!" he
    said.
    "You think you can take me for a fool? I seen you side with that
    echidna. The echidnas are the enemies! They must be destroyed before
    they destroy the rest of this world!" she growled.
    "Don't you reconize me?! And besides, the echidnas were wiped
    out thousands of years ago. Knux and his great-grandfather are the
    last in this world!" Sonic yelled.
    "LIES! I know not who you are, only that you have interferred
    with me for the LAST TIME! It was the echidnas who killed. Killed the
    chao. Killed the prince. They shall pay!!!"
    "THAT WAS 2000 YEARS AGO! THIS HAS TO STOP!!!!" Sonic yelled.
    Chaos took a watery tentical and slapped Sonic away. "Get out of
    my way or DIE."
    Sonic glared. This was gonna be a tough fight.
    Near Emerald Coast
    3:09 P.M.
    Chaos was trying to satisfy herself with destroying the beach when
    Sonic approached her.
    "We have to talk," he said calmly.
    She lowered her dragon head to his level and snorted. "We have
    nothing to talk about, unless you have a death wish."
    "Look, I don't want to hurt you, but this HAS to stop," Sonic said.
    "And what do you plan to do?" Chaos asked.
    Sonic shook his head and walked away.
    Chaos snorted and went back to wiping out the coast. That's when
    Sonic attacked.
    He took a running start and spiraled INTO her body. He floated
    to the brain and grabbed it, hoping to cancel out the negitive energy
    with his positibe energy.
    He was there a minute before he had to get out for air. He fell
    in front of her. She cried in pain and melted into the water.
    "Hey! Get back here!" Sonic yelled.
    The area in front of Casinopolis
    3:17 P.M.
    Bane, Tikal, Aleena, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Knux and Amy sat on top
    of what used to be Casinopolis, watching as Sonic confronted Chaos.
    "I never seen him approach Chaos so calmly. He was only too happy
    to take her down before," Bane said.
    "That would take a lifetime to explain," Tikal sighed.
    Manic looked at Tikal.
    "Thanks for saving my life last week," he said quietly.
    "It was the best I could do, after how you helped me 2000 years
    ago," Tikal said quietly.
    "Will...will you ever become whole again?" Manic asked.
    "In order to do so, I'd have to find a host body. But I won't do
    so unless she was willing to," Tikal said. Manic sighed. "I remember
    2000 years ago..."
    Tikal sighed. "Yeah..."
    Aleena caught a gasping sound. She looked down.
    "Safe...at....last!" Justin gasped, pulling himself up. He
    looked up and saw 8 glaring face staring at him. "Then again, maybe
    not..."
    Manic grabbed Justin by the collar. "Looky here! We caught
    ourselves a weasel and we didn't even need bait!"
    "I see Kalita got herself a new lackey," Tikal agreed.
    "LACKEY?! Why you-! I'm her ex-husband for your info!" Justin
    growled.
    "Aww, doesn't that make you all special!" Tikal said in a fake
    baby voice.
    Bane laughed. "Good one Tikal!"
    Chaos suddenly formed nearby, and Justin screamed in fright.
    "Honeybunch..." he whimpered, seeing Kalita floating lifelessly
    inside Chaos.
    Sonic suddenly speeded by, running on the water and creating a
    wave splashing them. Manic dropped Justin back in suprise,
    partly-suprised by Sonic rushing by.
    A voice caught Manic's attention, and he turned his head
    towards the next higher rooftop. 7 figures stood there, surveying the
    scene.
    "There she is, gang." a blue hedgehog said.
    "I say we help Sonic," a purple fairy said from beside him.
    "Who are they?" Manic asked, scratching his head.
    "I have no clue, honey," Tikal said.
    Near Twinkle Park
    3:29 P.M.
    Chaos tried to get away from that annoying hedgehog, throwing
    everything she got at him. Whatever he did to her, it was hurting. What
    was WRONG with her? Was Kalita running out of her energy? She needed
    power to draw off of.
    Then it occured to her. The Hedgehog! Duh! That hedgehog seemed
    to have a power source.
    Sonic approached her again.
    "Chaos! Stop this! Please!" he begged.
    She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know.....your right. I
    haven't seen one echidna here. I think I will stop. Destroying
    buildings is boring anyway."
    Sonic frowned. That was too easy. Now what is she up to?
    Sonic dodged as a tentical tried to grab him.
    "I don't think so!" he growled, and rushed away, back towards
    Casinopolis.
    "Sonic!" Aleena flagged him down as Sonic ran to them.
    "Chaos is after me now. Kalita must be drained of her power
    source," Sonic said.
    "So now what?" Aleena asked.
    Tikal looked towards Chaos and glared. "Now we have to take it
    to the next step."
    Everyone turned their heads towards the seven stangers, who were
    still watching Chaos.
    


	39. The Final Showdown

Please title this page. (Page 12)
    
    **Chapter 39: "The Final Showdown"**
    Day 9
    Station Square
    3:45 P.M.
    Super Sonic looked at Tikal. "What do you MEAN 'take it to the
    next level'?"
    "Sonic, you essentially ARE a Chaos Emerald. Use that power to
    up the powers you already have," Tikal nodded.
    "Right," Sonic nodded and started to close his eyes.
    Chaos knocked Sonic off the rooftop. "Not so fast! You are mine
    now!"
    "SONIC SPIN!" a voice cried out. A blue blur snun through Chaos'
    watery skin and into the brain. The blur bounced out and landed on
    the roof. There, stood...Sonic?
    "But...that's impossible," Sonic whispered.
    "YOU?! But HOW?!" Chaos roared.
    "FAIRY DUST!!!" a purple fairy cried, powdering Chaos with golden
    flakes. The dust exploded on contact with Chaos. She roared out.
    "What IS all this?!" she cried.
    "SPIRAL SPLASH!" a penguin yelled, darting though the water, up
    Chaos' body and hitting the brain. The blue hedgehog landed by Sonic's
    side. "Sorry we're late!"
    "Who ARE you people?" Sonic gasped.
    The hedgehog laughed. "Are you kidding?! It's me, Chaima!!!"
    "Chaima?! But he was a lil guy...! I least I thought he was..."
    Sonic stared.
    "We ultimized! Became the next level. And we came back to stop
    Chaos. We'll buy you time to change," Chaima said.
    Sonic looked up and saw a black hedgehog riding on the back of a
    red dragon. They waved.
    Sonic also saw a golden beetle and a silver female jester flying
    over the air, also waving. Sonic looked at Chaima. "Right!"
    "SONIC!" Bane called from above. He tossed him a sword. The
    Crystal Sword. "I believe this is yours!"
    "Thanks, Bane!" Sonic yelled and held the sword in his hand,
    concentrating. He started to close his eyes and began to glow.
    As he glew brighter, his fur became a cobalt blue again, but he
    started to look different. The wings of an angel, a cape with armour.
    With his sword held up high, he became the vision of the ancient
    prince of the past he once was.
    He soared before Chaos, telling the other chao to back away. He
    needed to talk to Chaos himself.
    Speed Highway
    4:03 P.M.
    Chaos saw the angel before him.
    "Could it be? But it's impossible.....you.....died!"
    "I am alive again. I didn't remember anything. But thanks to
    Tikal and Chaima, I remember everything. Please, this has to stop..."
    "But the warriors-"
    "The warriors are extinct. Whatever Robotnik has told you is all
    a lie. Lies passed on from Kalita. Shalita.....I have come to save
    you."
    The feelings of anger and hatred suddenly died away, and she
    rested her head on a cement slab of highway. Sonic landed before her,
    falling to his knees.
    Her eyes, once filled with hate, softened into sadness as she
    looked down at him. "I should of listened..."
    Sonic patted her snout. "I know. It's okay...."
    "What do I do now?" she asked, almost whimpering.
    Sonic bowed his head for a moment. "I'm going to heal you."
    "But...you might drown!" she whispered.
    "It's a chance I'm willing to take," Sonic said.
    She raised her head. "Okay.....I'm ready..."
    Sonic stood up and apprached her, entering the water body and
    swimming up to the brain. There, he grabbed it and started to pour his
    energy into her.
    Sonic traveled through a mist. He was still as he was as the
    ancient Prince Sonikku, but he was looking for someone. There he
    found Chaos 0.
    "Shalita," he whispered.
    "Sonikku," she called, reaching out with her hand.
    Sonic took it, and her hand changed from the watery claw to a
    flesh white hand...
    The same hand brushed Sonic's pale cheek as Shalita...the REAL
    Shalita, held his lifeless body in her arms. The royal family knelt
    around him, grieving for him, along with Bane, Tails, Knux and Amy.
    The chao approached them.
    "Shalita. We can heal Sonic if you let us," Chaima said.
    Shalita looked up to the chao and nodded. It was their last shot.
    


	40. Finalie

Please title this page. (Page 13)
    
    **Chapter 40: "Finalie"**
    Day 9
    Station Square
    4:56 P.M.
    Chaima and the others stood before Shalita seriously. "We'll
    have to use all our powers that a chao can produce to heal him."
    Shalita shook her head. "That could drain you of ALL your
    energy!"
    Chaima looked at Shalita. "If it'll heal Sonic, I'll take that
    risk!"
    Pucha, the fairy, stepped up. "I would too!"
    Rupicha the penguin walled up. "And me!"
    "So would I" Chahura the dragon said.
    "And me!" Rukicha the beetle said.
    "Me too!" Pitecha the jester girl said.
    "I'd do anything to save Sonic," Chalcon the hedgehog said.
    Shalita looked at the chao with tears in her eyes and nodded.
    "Okay."
    The chao gathered in a circle around Sonic and held their hands.
    They closed their eyes and concentrated. The ring started glowing
    brightly and their energy started pouring into Sonic. He too began to
    glow. After a few moments the light died away, and the chao had changed
    back to their orginal shape before they left Station Square.
    They waited for what seemed like an eternity, until Sonic's eyes
    fluttered open.
    "Hooray!!!!!" the others cheered. Everyone started hugging
    Sonic, glad he was okay.
    Suddenly the emeralds that Amy had jumped into Bane's hands.
    "Whoa! What happened?" Amy asked.
    "That emerald must be tied to him," Shalita said.
    "It is?" Bane asked.
    "Yeah. Only special people can keep the emeralds, as the emeralds
    are tied to both chao and the ones who can use it to help the chao."
    Shalita said.
    "But....I never raised a chao..." Bane said.
    "Now ya do!" Chalcon said, leaping at Bane. Bane caught him.
    "Whoa buddy!" he somewhat laughed. "If you suppose so!"
    "There you guys are!" a voice cried. Everyone looked up and saw
    Sierra and Chip running towards them. "Y'all okay?"
    "We're fine!" Aleena said. Suddenly the purple Chaos Emerald
    jumped into Sierra's hands.
    "Uh, what's that all about?" Sierra asked.
    "It means...we're partners!" Pitecha said, walking up to her.
    "Partners?! For what?" Sierra asked.
    The yellow emerald Tails hand jumped to Chip.
    "Whoa! Cooool!" Chip said.
    "Guess that's you and me," Rukicha said.
    "So....what does this mean?" Sonic asked.
    "Means something's up, and the chao have to do something,"
    Shalita said.
    Everyone heard a gasping sound and looked down to find Justin
    pulling Kalita on shore.
    "Help me up, you idiot," Kalita gasped, trying to catch her breath.
    Her hair, which was blond, had washed away to reveal her white hair.
    As they looked up, they stared into the faces of the Sonic
    Adventurers.
    "Uh....sis...hiya..." Kalita half grinned in embarrassment.
    "Oh darn. I thought you would of drowned. Too bad," Shalita
    glared. "Amy?"
    "Allow me," Amy grinned wickedly, holding her Long Hammer.
    "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Justin and Kalita screamed,
    running away so fast, they kicked up a smoke cloud from heat.
    The others looked at each other and laughed. Havin their arms
    over each other's shoulder, they walked away from the flooded ruins
    of Station Square.
    Day 10
    Mystic Ruins
    9:30 A.M.
    "It was a tearful time in Mystic Ruins. Everyone was parting
    ways to head home or do something else.
    "Sonic and Tails decided they wanted to take the Tonado 2 back to
    Robotropolis with them, and decided to fly it back themselves.
    "Shalita decided to take off with the chao to explore the world
    with them. She promised SOnic that she would someday return.
    "Bane needed time on his own to think. He was depressed that he
    was decieved by Kalita, and finally decided to hunt her and Justin
    down.
    "Manic, Sonia, Sir Charles, Bernadette, Sierra, Chip, Big and
    Froggy all decided to take the van back to Robotropolis. Big was curious
    about what Sierra did in the City.
    "Knux was reunited with the Station Square Freedom Fighters and
    after a long discussion, they decided to come with Knux back on the
    island with him.
    "Amy became the new Mayor of Station Square, and she appointed
    Pepper Johnson the head of the New Station Square Freedom Fighters.
    "I myself returned to my travels, keeping an eye on my children,
    and someday hoping that we will become the Council of Four once again,
    and stay together for good."
    Until Next Time
    Queen Aleena
    THE END
    This adventure was written and produced by: Shayne Thames
    Based on the game "Sonic Adventure" for Sega Dreamcast
    SONIC UNDERGROUND: SEASON 2
    ©SonicUnderground.net
    2000-2001
    


End file.
